Powinieneś się mnie bać
by aelvor
Summary: Mieć poukładane życie było jedynym celem Daichiego. I prawie mu się to udało, więc nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby spotkać się ze swoim niegdyś najlepszym przyjacielem. A raczej wiedział, jednak nie spodziewał się tego, co zastał. Jak mógł, w końcu nie codziennie dowiaduje się, że twój przyjaciel zaginął. Tym bardziej, jeśli zawsze okazuje się być gdzieś blisko ciebie./AU
1. i

Na początku miałam tego opowiadania tu nie publikować, miało zostać tylko na blogu, a później stwierdziłam, że co mi tam w sumie szkodzi, może ktoś woli czytać tutaj, więc czemu by nie dać.

Mam mniej więcej obmyśloną całą fabułę, ale nie wiem jeszcze, w ilu dokładnie rozdziałach się cała historia zamknie. Liczę, że może w granicach dwudziestu.

Jedyna uwaga jest taka, że to zupełne AU i wiek bohaterów, ich osobiste historie czy doświadczenia mogą być (są) inne niż w kanonie, ale mimo wszystko staram się, żeby to miało ręce i nogi.

Także miłej lektury i z góry dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa, w szczególności te przy poprzednich fikach!

* * *

i. „Czuła jednak, że nic bardziej ważnego nie wydarzyło się jej dotąd w życiu. Nic, co by do tego stopnia wywróciło wszystko do góry nogami." – _Opowiadania z Doliny Muminków_

Dziwnie było porównywać do czegoś deszcz, ale naprawdę, uderzał on wściekle o szyby samochodu, jakby krople były pociskami trafiającymi cel. Po rozpryśnięciu spływały, czasem szybko, szybciej niż nawet zdążył zauważyć, a innym razem zdawały się zastanawiać, podróżować w dół szyby jakimiś dziwnymi meandrami. Jak gdyby to było tak naprawdę o wiele trudniejsze niż mogłoby się wydawać, dużo bardziej skomplikowane, takie spływanie po szybie. Jakby wymagało wysiłku i przemyślenia. Strategii.

To już było kompletnym absurdem i Daichi nie miał pojęcia, jak z odpowiedzialnego, rozsądnego mężczyzny zmienił się w filozofa. Lub psychologa kropli deszczu. Nie miał już nawet siły śmiać się ze swojej głupoty, dlatego jedynie rozparł się wygodniej w fotelu kierowcy i westchnął ciężko.

Cała sytuacja nie nosiła w sobie żadnych znamion śmieszności. Była raczej groteskowa. Nie był do końca pewny, jakim cudem potrafił tak szybko rzucić wszystko, pozostawić za sobą niedokończony projekt na zaliczenie na studia, wystawić przy tym niewinnego i zawsze takiego biednego Ennoshitę. Zostawił go na lodzie, chociaż ten był zawsze na tyle miły, aby przynosić mu notatki, kiedy chorował albo nie mógł, z ważnego powodu, zawsze ważnego, pojawić się na wykładach. Z drugiej strony, życzliwość Ennoshity płynąć mogła jeszcze z czasów szkoły średniej, kiedy w końcu był tym kapitanem drużyny siatkarskiej. Co nijak oczywiście wpłynęło na to, gdzie znajdował się teraz.

Na parkingu pod lasem, pośrodku dziczy. Z jednej strony był las, właściwie chyba bór ładniej by pasowało, biorąc pod uwagę niepokojącą aurę i słaby dostęp światła. Daichi niepotrzebnie próbował zapuścić się głębiej, głównie po to, żeby może znaleźć gdziekolwiek informację, czy jest w ogóle na dobrej drodze. Ponieważ wydawało mu się, że przez ostatnie półtora godziny jechał w stronę kompletnie odmienną niż do Tokio. A tak się cieszył, że ruch taki mały. Że jak już dojedzie do autostrady, będzie mógł przyspieszyć i może uda mu się być w stolicy szybciej niż początkowo zamierzał.

Tymczasem Daichi skończył w środku głuszy, na opuszczonym parkingu, który mógłby spokojnie grać ważną rolę w jakimś horrorze. Teraz już dramatyzował, wiedział o tym doskonale, ale jednocześnie niespecjalnie miał zamiar zmieniać zdanie na temat tego uroczego niewątpliwie i klimatycznego miejsca. Tyle że latem. Najlepiej wczesnym popołudniem, kiedy można było usiąść na drewnianych ławach pod tablicą i zjeść spokojnie kanapki przygotowane na drogę. Niekoniecznie za to w lejącym deszczu, który przypomniał bardziej wodospad, na przemokłej do cna ławce, po ciemku, z jedną tylko latarnią rzucającą niespokojne, żółte światło.

Daichi mógł przysiąc, że nigdy by się tu w nocy nie zatrzymał, nawet gdyby mu zapłacili. Zrobił to tylko ze względu na ten cholerny deszcz, który padał bez ustanku. Jeżdżenie w taką pogodę było niebezpieczne, doskonale o tym wiedział. Jego sąsiadka, gdy odprowadzał do niej swojego skomlącego już z tęsknoty labradora, mówiła mu, że zanosi się na deszcz i żeby lepiej uważał na drodze. Obiecał jej wrócić w jednym kawałku, a prawdziwy mężczyzna obietnic dotrzymuje.

To w takim chyba wypadku albo przechodził poważny kryzys mentalny, albo nie był prawdziwym mężczyzną. Wszystko dlatego, że prawdopodobnie nie przeżyje nocy na tym okropnym parkingu. Jak gdyby mało miał w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia doświadczeń pozazmysłowych. Duchowych. Metafizycznych? Transcendentalnych?

Daichi nie był dobry w całym tym spirytystycznym gównie, z szacunkiem dla jego drogiej ciotki Imogeny (tak naprawdę nazywała się Hori, ale ludziom na starość czasami zdarza się mieć problemy z osobowością). Przy czym naprawdę, z głębi serca i w dobrej wierze, błagał niebiosa, by oszczędziły go i jego rodzinę w kolejne święta. Te z ciotką Imogeną zawsze kończyły się raczej dziwnie. Nie chodziło tu już nawet o to, że była ona wróżką czy tam wróżbitką. Po prostu, Daichi nie chciał znowu słuchać o aurze, wirach wodnych i złych przepływach. Miał takie zwyczajne marzenia, że autentycznie będzie zawiedziony, jeśli los im znowu nie dopisze i reszta rodziny wciśnie im ciotkę.

Z drugiej strony, ostatnio los go bardzo nie lubił. Zdarza się, oczywiście, jedynie nie przez cały tydzień, każdego jednego dnia. Wszystko powinno mieć jakieś odgórnie ustalone granice, nawet kaprysy losu. W przeciwnym razie to było niezbyt sprawiedliwe.

Sięgnął po leżącą na siedzeniu pasażera butelkę wody i z braku lepszego zajęcia zaczął ją sączyć. Łyk po łyku, z namaszczeniem smakując ją językiem. Przynajmniej dopóki nie skupił znowu wzroku na szybie, która cała była w wodzie i na którą woda wciąż, bez przerwy padała. Jakby ktoś odkręcił tam w niebie, na chmurce kurek i zapomniał o cieknącej wodzie, kiedy wychodził z domu.

Daichi prychnął pod nosem. Żarty się go zaskakująco trzymały, a mimo to czuł się jak wariat, rozmawiając ze sobą. Żartując ze sobą. Jeszcze gdyby jego humor był na jakimś poziomie to może mógłby powiedzieć, że chciał po prostu porozmawiać i pośmiać się z kimś inteligentnym. Ale jego humor był poniżej jakiegokolwiek poziomu, aż zrobiło mu się nawet żal samego siebie. Nie dość, że popadał w szaleństwo, bo wydawało mu się, że widział ducha, kiedy zobaczył swojego starego przyjaciela, to jeszcze nie miał żadnych błyskotliwych żartów. Przeżyłby też i czarny humor, w końcu podobno był świetny w opowiadaniu kawałów z pokerową miną. Lata praktyki w czasach obozów sportowych wyjątkowo się na coś przydały. Lecz patrząc na to teraz, Daichi obawiał się poniekąd, że tak naprawdę to jedyną rzeczą, jakiej nauczył się podczas swojej syzyfowej pracy, kiedy walczył o najlepsze oceny, było granie w głupiego pokera.

Jak bardzo żałośnie to brzmiało, o tyle gorszy był fakt, że zaczynał popadać w czarną rozpacz. Takie klimaty nie są przeznaczone dla niego. Może nie trzęsie się jak drzewo na wietrze jak to było w przypadku Asahiego. Jednocześnie nie zaśmiewał się do łez, na widok każdego dziwactwa na ekranie, jak to miało miejsce z Sugą. Ich wspólne oglądanie filmów zawsze kończyło się kompletną klapą. Prawie by się czasami pożarli o jakiś tytuł. Z perspektywy czasu, Daichi nie mógł uwierzyć, jak bardzo byli dziecinni. Jednak mimo wszystko to wspomnienie pozostawiło po sobie miłe uczucie. Na tyle przyjemne i pokrzepiające w tych niesprzyjających warunkach, że pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. Słaby, ledwie pewnie widoczny. Jednak tam był.

Zapalił na moment światło pod dachem samochodu, bo chciał poszukać czegoś w schowku. Nie spodziewał się, jak przecież mógł, że przy większym świetle dostrzeże kogoś wybiegającego z lasu, kierującego się prosto w jego stronę.

Daichiemu prawie serce wyskoczyło z piersi. Rzucił się do stacyjki, żeby przekręcić kluczyki. Silnik zawył znajomym odgłosem. Zignorował pikający sygnał przypominający o zapięciu pasów, wrzucając bieg. Boże, jak mu drżały ręce. Trzęsły się niemiłosiernie, nie mógł nawet pewnie złapać kierownicy. Jednak ruszył. Z impetem, ale zawsze. Przygazował z nerwów i już miał skręcać, pomimo deszczu uciekając z tego dziwnego miejsca. Tylko, że niespodziewany gość wpadł mu prosto na maskę. Z wrażenia aż puścił kierownicę, żeby obiema rękoma chwycić za drążek od skrzyni biegów w swoim starym, poojcowskim samochodzie.

Za późno. Udało mu się wrzucić bieg o sekundę czy dwie za późno, ponieważ to coś, ktoś, było już przyklejone do szyby od strony kierowcy. Daichi aż podskoczył na siedzeniu, a jego wzrok pośród ciemności i deszczu zarejestrował rude pasma mokrych włosów, przyklejonych do czoła i policzków… Dziecka? Nie, to chyba był starszy chłopak, a niski, dość drobnej budowy. Całe jego ubranie lepiło się do jego ciała, wszystko przesiąknięte przez deszcz. Na plecach miał wielki, podróżny plecak, który wydawał się dwa razy większy od samego chłopaka.

Lewą dłoń miał przyłożoną do szyby, a prawą próbował ciągnąc za klamkę od drzwi. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i w piwnych, wybałuszonych, nie wiadomo czy ze strachu, czy czegoś innego, oczach chłopaka dostrzegł desperacką prośbę. Nawet coś do niego starał się powiedzieć, ale przez deszcz nie miał żadnej możliwości, aby go zrozumieć. Widział tylko jak otwiera szeroko usta i przez moment, dosłownie przez małą chwilkę, wyglądał jak ta postać na moście z „Krzyku". W przeciwieństwie jednak do obrazu Muncha, miał on włosy, mniej zdeformowaną twarz i ogólnie sprawiał przyjemniejsze wrażenie.

Być może z tego powodu zrobiło mu się jednak przykro chłopaka, dlatego odkręcił nieco szybę, czując jak natychmiast, zacinający deszcz wpada do środka auta, prosto na jego ciepłą skórę. Daichi wzdrygnął się, z ręką wciąż na rączce do zamykania szyb, gotowy w każdej chwili do ataku.

Chłopak zacisnął palce na wygładzonej krawędzi szyby. Jego paznokcie były poobgryzane, a dwa palce, wskazujący i serdeczny lewej ręki były, co dopiero teraz dojrzał, owinięte plastrami z Hello Kitty.

– Mogę do środka. Błagam, jechałem do Tokio, ale autobus zepsuł się w połowie drogi. Przeszedłem przez las, bo mówili, że w miasteczku niedaleko jest dworzec, ale wtedy zaczęło padać i zgubiłem drogę. Naprawdę się bałem, aż w końcu zobaczyłem latarnię i parking, i samochód, i wtedy zapalił pan świtało…

Chłopak trajkotał gorzej niż jego matka, gdy spotyka się ze swoją siostrą i obgadują wszystkie sąsiadki. Daichi czuł się zobowiązany, żeby mu przerwać. Tym bardziej, skoro chłopak wciąż stał na zewnątrz w ulewnym deszczu, a i on robił się wilgotny przez krople wpadające przez szybę.

– Jasne, jasne – odpowiedział słabo Daichi, podnosząc dłoń, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę rudzielca. – Wsiadaj, tylko szybko. Plecak możesz rzucić do tyłu.

– To ja w ogóle usiądę z tyłu! – zadeklarował się żywiołowo chłopak, a on naprawdę nie rozumiał, skąd w nim tyle energii. On taki nie był w jego wieku. A może już nie pamięta, w końcu teraz przygniótł go ciężar studiów.

Daichi obserwował w tylnym lusterku, jak rudzielec pakuje się do tyłu, najpierw wrzucając na siedzenia bezceremonialnie cały swój dobytek, a następnie samemu wciskając się obok. Ściągnął z głowy kaptur ukazując zupełny chaos na głowie, z ryżymi włosami odstającymi w każdym możliwym kierunku. Oczywiście były też przemoczone, w końcu kaptur bluzy nie mógł przez wieczność nasiąkać i nie przesiąknąć.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie i wydało mu się, że z tyłu samochodu, pod latarnią widzi jakąś postać. Jej włosy były tak jasne, że odbijały światło lampy. Obraz zniknął jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Wraz z kolejnym mignięciem światła już go nie było. Za to w pole jego wzroku wskoczyła twarz chłopaka, który znowu wyglądał jak ten nieszczęsny człowiek na obrazie Muncha.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał się dobrodusznie, machając mu dłonią przed oczami. Daichi pokręcił głową, przymykając oczy. Obrócił się z powrotem przodem do kierunku jazdy.

W samochodzie zapadła cisza, deszcz jedynie wciąż rozbijał się o szyby.

– Bo wyglądałeś dziwnie. Moja mama powiedziałaby, że tak, jakbyś zobaczył ducha! – w uniesieniu kontynuował chłopak. Daichi usłyszał odgłos rozpinanych rzepów, a później też i zamka. Chłopak musiał szukać czegoś w plecaku. Nie przeszkodziło mu to jednak w beztroskim kontynuowaniu: – Ale naprawdę, chyba już ci emocje zeszły po tym, jak wtedy mnie zobaczyłeś. To musiało wyglądać dziko, nie? Pewnie cię bardzo wystraszyłem, przepraszam za to, ale byłem tak szczęśliwy. No naprawdę, prawie słyszałem jak wszystko dookoła mnie śpiewa. Po prostu, jesteś moim wybawcą. Nie wiem, co ja bym zrobił w nocy w lesie. Już i tak słabo mi było i myślałem, że nie wytrzymam. – Daichi spojrzał przez ramię na chłopaka, po tym jak zamilkł na dłużej. Zauważył, że rudzielec, z czubkiem języka wysuniętym z ust, w skupieniu szuka czegoś w czeluściach plecaka. Rękę miał wciśniętą głęboko do środka, drugą podpierał się o zagłówek, starając się utrzymać równowagę. Jego próby i tak były marne, bo im bardziej wściekle wciskał rękę do plecaka, tym mniej stabilnie się nad nim pochylał, tym konkretniej się chybotał.

Otwierał już usta, żeby doradzić chłopakowi wypakowanie całej zawartości plecaka i wtedy kontynuowanie poszukiwań, w końcu to było coś, co każdy normalny człowiek by zrobił. Ale nie zdążył. Nie zdążył, ponieważ na jego oczach rudzielec wychylił się jeszcze bardziej do przodu, zdrętwiałe pewnie od klękania nogi, odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Krótki, wysoki pisk przeciął powietrze, aż Daichi miał ochotę odruchowo zakryć uszy. Chłopak runął do przodu, ponad plecakiem, uderzając czołem prosto w szybę, a następnie drzwi. Byłby upadł plackiem na swój dobytek, gdyby nie zawisł nad nim jak małpa, trzymając się jednego zagłówka, z nogami wyprostowanymi w kolanach. Piętami zaparł się o drugie drzwi, bardzo starając się, aby nie upaść na plecach.

Możliwe, że miał tam coś szklanego lub delikatnego i bał się to zniszczyć. To w sumie nie było nic szczególnego, w końcu wiele osób przewoziło różne rzeczy po całym kraju, więc naprawdę nie powinno go to zdziwić tak bardzo, jak miało to miejsce.

Być może Daichi był zwyczajnie zszokowany szaloną pozycją chłopaka i w ogóle tym wszystkim. W końcu nie codziennie jego życie zmieniało się w najprawdziwszy cyrk na kółkach. I to jeszcze niezamierzenie.

Prawda była taka, że po początkowym zapale Daichiego pozostało już zwykłe pogorzelisko.

To wszystko i tak nie miało sensu, powinien raczej zgłosić się do specjalisty, niż za namową swojej kochanej ciotki, jechać do Tokio. A żeby jeszcze miał i on powód do tego. To może, ale tylko takie drobne, niepewnie wypowiedziane „może", wykrzesałby w sobie więcej energii na to całe przedsięwzięcie…

Tfu, odwiedziny u starego przyjaciela.

Daichi pokręcił głową, zmęczony sobą samym, swoim spaczonym przez studia i firmę ojca biznesowym podejściem do życia, tym, że zapomniał wziąć cieplejszej bluzy. Cholernym deszczem, płatającymi mu figle oczami. No wszystkim, wszystkim.

Rudym chłopakiem też zdążył się zmęczyć, a właściwie to _on_ go _zamęczył_.

Według samochodowego zegara znali się plus minus pięć minut. To był nowy rekord. Tym bardziej, że Daichi naprawdę miał dużo cierpliwości do męczących ludzi. Narzekających. Przygłupich też. Gadatliwi to dla niego był chleb powszedni. Cała jego rodzina była w końcu zgrają rozentuzjazmowanych stale mówiących o wszystkim i o niczym osób. Bardzo głośnych dodajmy, za przykład najlepiej podać jego kuzyna, miotacza w jednej z najlepszych drużyn uniwersyteckich w Tokio.

Przecież do jego rodziny należała też ciotka Imogena. Także, chyba najnormalniejsi pozostali tylko on i jego ojciec, dziwnym trafem pochodzący z tego wesołego grona, w które wżeniła się jego matka, zaskakująco szybko stając się przy tym jego integralną częścią.

Jednakże tak szczerze, Daichi nie uważał się już więcej za normalnego. On był na prostej drodze do gabinetu psychiatry i obiecał sobie, że jak tylko wróci z Tokio, to pójdzie tam odważnie, jak przystało na mężczyznę. Wstyd schowa do kieszeni.

Obrzucił jęczącego chłopaka przelotnym spojrzeniem, wyrażającym jednak odrobinę zainteresowania. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że to było bardzo śmieszne. Takie oglądanie, jak chłopak próbuje się podnieść z tej dziwnej pozycji, jak przy tym stęka i jęczy.

Daichi był pod prawdziwym wrażeniem, kiedy mu się to w końcu udało. Siedział teraz na samochodowej podłodze, łapczywie pobierając powietrze, wyglądając przy tym jak ryba wyjęta z wody i próbując uspokoić oddech. Dość szybko mu poszło, musiał pewnie mieć całkiem dobrą kondycję. Wgramolił się później z powrotem na siedzenie, znowu na to samo miejsce obok plecaka. Obdarzył jednak swój dobytek urażonym spojrzeniem, na widok czego, Daichi nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać histerycznego śmiechu.

To wszystko był idiotyczne. Ten dzień złamał wszelkie zasady normalności i prawdopodobieństwa, jakich szukał w każdym momencie. Które zgubił właściwie już wraz z początkiem tego tygodnia, co właśnie zaowocowało nadprogramową, nieprzemyślaną i nie mającą nawet odrobiny sensu podróżą do Tokio. To po pierwsze. Po drugie, lało jak z cebra, chociaż całe przedpołudnie i popołudnie pogodna była piękna. Dosłownie rozpieszczała. A teraz siedział w samochodzie stojącym na skraju lasu, przy bocznej drodze, z nieznanym człowiekiem na tylnym siedzeniu, który był chyba artystą cyrkowym, biorąc pod uwagę jego szalone akrobacje. Lub wychowywał się z małpami. O, dodać jeszcze trzeba, że ten człowiek był dzieciakiem w wieku licealnym, przemokniętym do suchej nitki z…

Nieważne. Po prostu, zaliczyć ten dzień można było z czystym sercem do najgorszych. I najdziwniejszych. Złożonym z samych impulsywnych decyzji, których będzie później żałował. Nie, wróć, już ich żałował.

– Wszystko w porządku, dzieciaku? – spytał się zmęczonym głosem, uśmiech już dawno spłynął mu z twarzy. Chłopak pokiwał energicznie głową.

– Nie ma się czego bać! Nie takie rzeczy już wyrabiałem. Babcia się śmieje, że powinienem zostać cyrkowcem!

Daichi pokiwał z uznaniem głową. Babcia jak zawsze miała rację.

– Ale jak dobrze, że mi się udało. Inaczej pewnie Kenma by mnie zabił. W końcu mu obiecałem dowieźć to w jednym kawałku. – Chłopak roześmiał się radośnie, zupełnie jak gdyby był środek dnia, nie staliby w tak podejrzanym miejscu w deszczu i jego kierowca nie miał żadnych zwidów dokładnie dwadzieścia minut temu. To było chyba trochę nierozważne.

– To jedziesz do Tokio do jakiegoś znajomego? – upewnił się Daichi, raczej z grzeczności niż szczerego zainteresowania. Chłopak przytaknął mu żywo.

– Do Kenmy, mojego chłopaka. On jest wspaniały, naprawdę, właśnie zaczął pierwszy rok na studiach. Rzadko się widzimy, bo mieszkamy tak daleko od siebie i jeszcze ja kończę szkołę, on ma dużo nowych obowiązków. Ale udaje nam się! – odpowiedział z zadowoleniem, dumą niemalże chłopak, uśmiechając się promiennie. Daichi przez chwilę przetwarzał informację, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie, dlaczego z taką łatwością i niedbałością rudzielec dzieli się faktami ze swojego życia. To było kompletnie bezmyślne, przecież mógł być jakimś psychopatą, mógł to wykorzystać przeciw temu biednemu, beztroskiemu dzieciakowi.

W tamtym momencie, pierwszy raz w ciągu nocy doszedł do wniosku, że jednak dobrze się skończyło, że zatrzymał się na tym parkingu. W przeciwnym razie, co mogłoby się stać z tym chłopakiem?

– Twój chłopak pewnie się będzie martwić, że nie przyjechałeś dzisiaj – zwrócił mu zamiast tego uwagę, przełączając się na swój tryb opiekuna. Nie był w stanie przecież dzieciaka zostawić. Zresztą, rudzielec by zginął, sam w tej głuszy. Prawdopodobnie blisko sto kilometrów od głównej drogi.

Chłopak roześmiał się głośno. Było jednak coś nerwowego w sposobie, w jaki naciągnął rękawy bluzy na dłonie, powodując, że wystawały z nich tylko opuszki palców.

– Nie, nie będzie –zapewnił szybko i to bardzo możliwe była najkrótsza odpowiedź, jaką od niego w ogóle otrzymał. – To taka jakby niespodzianka. Ten mój przyjazd.

Daichi mruknął krótkie „Aha", przejeżdżając dłonią, po swoich krótko ostrzyżonych włosach.

Wtedy uderzyło w niego coś bardzo ważnego. Może nie w niego, ale rozbiło się w jego umyśle, eksplodowało, zostawiając po sobie neonowy znak, jeszcze konkretniej dający mu do zrozumienia, że to nie jest jego najświetniejszy dzień, godzina i moment.

– Jak ty tak właściwie masz na imię? – zapytał się, nie dowierzając samemu sobie, że zapomniał o najistotniejszej rzeczy. Jakoś w myślach dobrze mu się nazywało rudzielca „dzieciakiem".

Chłopak chyba sam również nawet nie zauważył, że się nie przedstawił, że żaden z nich na to nie wpadł. Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, opierając dłonie na kolanach. Szybko się jednak uspokoił, gdy Daichi wciąż milczał i zmieszał się nieco.

– Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem nawet. Nazywam się Hinata Shoyo! – przy wypowiadaniu swojego imienia wróciła mu energia. W sumie, nic dziwnego, skoro miał być słońcem, to promienny uśmiech, jakim Daichi został obdarzony, był jak najbardziej na miejscu. – Miło poznać! I dziękuję za schronienie mnie przed deszczem.

Daichi machnął ręką na ostatnią część, dając mu do zrozumienia, że to nic szczególnego pomóc drugiej osobie, tym bardziej w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdował.

– Sawamura Daichi, również mi miło – odpowiedział uprzejmie, skinąwszy głową na przywitanie.

– Dość późno załatwiamy formalności. Mama pewnie nie byłaby ze mnie zadowolona – dorzucił Hinata, opierając się wygodniej o siedzenia, układając głowę na ustawionym zbyt wysoko dla niego zagłówku. Nic dziwnego, że wytrzymał w takiej pozycji tylko chwilę, aby następnie zupełnie ją zmienić, zasuwając się niżej po siedzeniu.

– Moja ze mnie raczej też – odparł Daichi, siląc się na słaby uśmiech. Drobna rozmowa, co więcej, skoro miał już do niej kandydata, nie była taka zła. Tym bardziej, że deszcz padał bez ustanku, co więcej, zdawało się, że pada jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej.

– Parszywa pogoda, prawda? Kto by się spodziewał, nie, dzień był taki ładny. Byłem nawet z Natsu, to moja młodsza siostra, na lodach. A później takie coś. – Hinata wymownie wskazał dłonią na to, co działo się za oknem. Daichi nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji. – Mam nadzieję, że niedługo przestanie.

– Nie ty jeden – zgodził się, wzdychając ciężko. – Lepiej chyba będzie już tu w ogóle przenocować. W taką ulewę jest niebezpiecznie na drodze.

Nie dodał, że tak właściwie to nawet nie ma pojęcia, gdzie jechać, w którą stronę i czy jest tu gdzieś jakakolwiek cywilizacja. Chociaż, musiała być, skoro Hinata przeszedł na parking przez las, bo szedł do innego miasteczka, pewnie znajdowało się ono nawet niedaleko.

– Sen dobrze robi. Babcia zawsze mi powtarza, że powinienem się wysypiać. Tylko z Natsu to czasami trudne. Lubi przychodzić do mojego pokoju i wypychać się mi pod kołdrę. Ona strasznie kopie w nocy, wiesz? Mam całe nogi w siniakach, poważnie! – Hinata jęknął cierpiętniczo, klepiąc się po łydce. Daichi parsknął śmiechem, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak najlepiej byłoby reagować na historie rudzielca. W gruncie rzeczy, to było całkiem przyjemne, tak sobie posłuchać o życiu kogoś innego. Tym bardziej, że z Hinaty najzwyczajniej w świecie wylewała się dziecięca naiwność i pozytywne nastawienie do świata.

Daichi uśmiechnął się, szczerze, chociaż delikatnie, kiedy chłopak podarował mu jeden ze swoich promiennych uśmiechów na dobranoc. Drugi raz w ciągu tej beznadziejnej nocy, Daichi pomyślał, że jednak może nie wszystko jest takie bez sensu.

To był jego pierwszy, prawdziwy uśmiech od bardzo dawna.

* * *

Mgła wydawała się lepić do każdego odsłoniętego fragmentu jego skóry, prawie jak pajęczyna. Pomijając już to, że powietrze samo w sobie było dla niego za ciężkie. Wyczuwało się w nim jeszcze wilgoć po ulewnym deszczu, która w połączeniu z najlżejszym nawet podmuchem wiatru sprawiała, że wzdrygał się i przyciskał skrzyżowane na piersi ręce bliżej do ciała, najbliżej jak tylko mógł.

Daichi obejrzał się gwałtownie za siebie, słysząc trzask gałęzi dochodzący od strony lasu. Ledwo był w stanie dostrzec jego skraj, widoczność przez mgłę nie była najlepsza. Sięgała może ledwo dwustu metrów. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że wkrótce mgła opadnie i będą mogli ruszyć się z tego parkingu. Znaleźć drogę do miasteczka, kupić coś do jedzenia i zawrócić na autostradę.

Jak na razie jednak, Hinata spał jeszcze rozciągnięty na tylnych siedzeniach, leżąc na plecach i pochrapując cicho. Zdarzyło mu się też czasami wymamrotać coś w ciągu nocy. Zaciskał też wtedy ułożone na brzuchu dłonie na materiale wyciągniętej z plecaka, suchszej bluzy. Plecak w ogóle wciśnięty był teraz do bagażnika, Hinata sam go tam układał w skupieniu, nie chcąc, żeby coś stało się prezentowi dla jego chłopaka. Daichi nie dopytywał się, co to w ogóle jest, głownie dlatego, bo doszedł do wniosku, że i tak już bardzo dużo od rudzielca się dowiedział i gdyby ten chciał mu powiedzieć, to prawdopodobnie by już dawno to wtrącił do któregoś ze swoich monologów przy jakiejś przypadkowej okazji.

Daichi przycupnął na wilgotnej, drewnianej ławce skulony, z założonym kapturem bluzy. Wyszedł z samochodu z zamiarem odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem, ale przede wszystkim rozruszania zastanych kości. Czuł się cały połamany od nocy spędzonej w samochodzie, w półleżącej pozycji. Bez możliwości porządnego wyciągnięcia i wyprostowania nóg, ponieważ uderzał wtedy nimi w pedały. Nabił sobie zresztą kilka siniaków na łydkach podczas snu, które teraz zaczynały już zmieniać kolor i zrobiły się tkliwe. Kiedy jeszcze nie zdawał sobie sprawy z ich posiadania, podczas wysiadania z samochodu uderzył się o drzwi, co zaowocowało bolesnym jękiem i kilkoma wyrzuconymi z siebie na wydechu przekleństwami. Daichi cieszył się jedynie, że nie obudził tym Hinaty, dzieciak zasługiwał na konieczną dawkę snu.

W nocy, przy słabym świetle samochodowej lampki, a później tylko migającej latarni, nie był w stanie mu się uważnie przyjrzeć. Rano za to, gdy się przebudził, na początku w ogóle nie pamiętając, gdzie jest, co robi w samochodzie, w którego wnętrzu w dodatku przez noc zrobiło się potwornie zimno i dlaczego na tylnym siedzeniu leży jakiś licealista. Dopiero po chwili wspomnienia mu wróciły i wyrwał się z tego stanu zdezorientowania. Czerwone cyferki zegara w samochodzie powiedziały mu, że obudził się o tej samej godzinie, co każdego innego dnia, o szóstej, pomimo tego, że nie nastawił żadnego budzika.

Wtedy też Daichi spojrzał na Hinatę i dostrzegł jak blado w gruncie rzeczy chłopak wygląda. Nic dziwnego, że w nocy nieźle go wystraszył, gdy tak wybiegł z lasu. Oprócz tego na dziecięcej jeszcze twarzy Hinaty aż za bardzo widoczne były cienie pod oczami, a on sam spał nie do końca spokojnie. Nie kręcił się może na siedzeniach, jednak jego głowa co chwilę przekręcała się to na prawo, to na lewo, aby w końcu zastygnąć na dłuższą chwilę w jednej pozycji. Oddech Hinaty też nie należał do tych powolnych, sennych. Był zaskakująco szybki, wyglądał, jak gdyby łapczywie nabierał powietrza, śpiąc z rozchylonymi, spierzchniętymi ustami. Daichi miał nadzieję, że znajdzie się w schowku jeszcze jedna butelka wody, bo rudzielec z pewnością przyjąłby ją po obudzeniu z wdzięcznością.

Westchnął po odetchnięciu powietrzem, które wciąż wydawało mu się lepkie, jak gdyby miało mu się osadzić na płucach. Daichi nie przepadał za deszczem, a co za tym idzie za wilgocią. Za wodą w ogóle. W znaczeniu, otwartą wodą, morzem, oceanem. Nie wiedział nawet, z czego mu to się wzięło. Jego mama śmiałą się, że to dlatego, że wychowali go na twardo stąpającego po ziemi mężczyznę. Może coś w tym było.

A z drugiej strony, lubił rodzinne wyjazdy do małego kurortu nad jeziorem Biwa, który prowadzili znajomi ojca. Jeziora ciągnęły go do siebie bardziej, może dlatego, że woda w nich stała i nie było dużych obaw, że prąd go porwie i odwiedzie daleko od brzegu. Poza tym, Daichi czasami lubił połowić sobie ryby, a z synem właścicieli, Hayato, jedynym chłopakiem w jego wieku, było to możliwe. Razem nie tylko też łowili, częściej po prostu włóczyli się po okolicy, szukając kolejnych fajnych miejsc na przeżycie gorących, wakacyjnych dni.

A może nie lubił morza dlatego, że kojarzyło mu się nie tak dawnym przecież okresem liceum. Zawsze nad nie jeździli z chłopakami z drużyny siatkarskiej. Z Asahim, Sugą i resztą.

Daichi wziął głęboki oddech i przez chwilę je zatrzymał, wypuszczając w końcu ze świstem przez zęby.

To nie było wcale tak, że żałował. Czasami mu się robiło przykro i to wszystko. A teraz jechał do Tokio tylko po to, żeby upewnić się, że powinien niezwłocznie zobaczyć się z psychiatrą, skoro zdarza mu się widzieć swojego starego przyjaciela w przypadkowych miejscach. Przyjaciela, dodajmy, który mieszka i studiuje spokojnie w Tokio, więc nie ma możliwości dla Daichiego, by widzieć go w Sendai.

Chciał więc jedynie wyklarować całą sytuację, pogodzić się z tym, że ma poważny problem i dobrowolnie udać się na leczenie, zanim może mu się pogorszy. Taki przynajmniej był plan, a Daichi zamierzał się go trzymać jak tonący brzytwy.

Podniósł się z ławki i otrzepał spodnie, po tym jak zauważył, że Hinata stara się wygramolić z tylnego siedzenia. Rudzielec stanął na żwirze i przeciągnął się z westchnieniem ulgi. Chłopak zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, a kiedy zobaczył idącego w jego stronę Daichiego, na jego twarz wstąpił pogodny uśmiech.

– Dzień dobry! – krzyknął radośnie, machając jeszcze przy tym do niego. Daichi odpowiedział trochę niemrawym uśmiechem.

– Nie spało ci się źle? – zapytał się Hinaty, który podskakiwał w miejscu. Był to nawet dobry sposób na odgonienie od siebie resztek snu.

– Nie było może jakoś bardzo, bardzo wygodnie, ale na pewno lepsze to niż trawa w lesie – odpowiedział ze śmiechem. Daichi przytaknął mu na znak, że rozumie, o co mu chodzi. – Ale mgła, co nie? Trochę słabo widać będzie chyba drogę, jakbyśmy teraz pojechali.

– Zostaniemy tu jeszcze chwilę, ciągle jest dopiero krótko po siódmej – poinformował go Daichi. – Nie przeszkadza ci to chyba jakoś bardzo?

Hinata pokręcił głową.

– Tylko później przydałoby się znaleźć coś do jedzenia. Jestem potwornie głodny, Daichi! – wyznał chłopak, a kiedy o tym wspomniał i jemu przypomniało się, że ostatnim posiłkiem był batonik z czekoladą kupiony na stacji benzynowej przed wyjazdem z Sendai. Wcześniej natomiast miał wyjątkowo zdrowy obiad, składający się z trzech burgerów, frytek i Coli. Ostatnimi czasy jego nawyki żywieniowe uległy drastycznej zmianie. Na gorsze.

– Będziemy musieli, w końcu inaczej umrzemy z głodu – przyznał Daichi, wciskają dłonie do kieszeni bluzy. Obaj wzdrygnęli się, kiedy zawiał wiatr. Hinata był jeszcze ubrany po części w rzeczy, które miał na sobie wczoraj, podczas deszczu, dlatego drżał jeszcze przez moment, pocierając dłońmi ramiona. Daichi martwił się, że jeśli pogoda się nie poprawi, rudzielec może się rozchorować.

A on nie wierzył ciotce Imogenie, że będzie załamanie pogody.

– Chodźmy do samochodu, włączę może trochę ogrzewanie i zaczekamy jeszcze trochę, a później pojedziemy – zaproponował Hinacie, który od razu przystał na propozycję. Rzucił jeszcze tylko, że musi gdzieś się załatwić i zaraz przyjdzie. Daichi starał się nie niepokoić, gdy mała sylwetka chłopaka została pochłonięta przez mgłę.

Wrócił do samochodu, niechętnie siadając znowu na miejscu kierowcy. Zamknął drzwi i odpalił samochód, po czym włączył ogrzewanie. Hinata na szczęście wrócił w przeciągu kilku minut i zadowolony wsiadł do tyłu.

– Jak cieplutko! – zachwycił się jak dziecko, pocierając zimne dłonie. Daichiemu spadł kamień z serca, bo gdyby chłopak nie wrócił, nie był pewny, czy zebrałby się na odwagę, żeby pójść go szukać. Nie był tchórzem, naprawdę, ale okolica mu się bardzo nie podobała i jego największym pragnieniem w tej chwili było jak najszybsze opuszczenie tego parkingu.

Tym bardziej, że ciągle miał wrażenie, że widzi coś kątem oka, a kiedy szybko odwracał się w tamtą stronę, aby zobaczyć czy to prawda, nic nie znajdywał. Pewnie brzmiało to wyjątkowo głupio, lecz uczucie stałej obecności kogoś sprawiało, że czuł się nieszczególnie swobodnie. Z jednej strony to było straszne, nie ma się, co oszukiwać, a z drugiej zaczynało go to wszystko już irytować. Daichi nie miał pojęcia, czemu akurat to on musiał mieć te urojenia. Przede wszystkim, ciągle nie wiedział, czy w ogóle był chory. Podobno ludzie nie zdają sobie sprawy, że mają problem, nie widzą go. A on był aż za bardzo świadomy tego, że coś tu jest bardzo nie tak, jak być powinno.

– A ty, Daichi, po co jedziesz do Tokio? – zapytał się nagle Hinata, aż podskoczył na swoim miejscu. Chłopak wcisnął głowę pomiędzy oba siedzenia i patrzył na niego od dołu. Westchnął, starając się wymyślić jak najzgrabniejszą odpowiedź, która równocześnie zaspokoi ciekawość Hinaty, utnie możliwe dalsze próby rozmowy na ten temat i jednocześnie nie zdradzi zbyt dużo. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć rudzielcowi prawdy. Ona bardzo, bardzo źle brzmiała wypowiedziana na głos.

Daichi otworzył usta, kiedy myślał, że ułożył sobie już w głowie odpowiedź, jednak zaraz jak tylko to zrobił, znowu je zamknął. Zacisnął w wąską linię, intensywnie starając się jednak wpaść na coś lepszego.

W końcu postanowił się trzymać jak najbliżej prawdy. Co oznaczało, że wyrzucił z niej wszystkie nawiązania do jego urojeń, obrazu dawnego przyjaciela nie wiadomo skąd i tym podobnych. Nie był jednak przygotowany, że nawet ta ocenzurowana wersja zabrzmi niezbyt przekonująco. I w gruncie rzeczy też całkiem dziwnie. To znaczy, na początku jeszcze wyszło mu to całkiem zadowalająco i wiarygodnie. Mianowicie zupełnie obojętnym tonem, powiedział:

– Jadę od przyjaciela. Tak jakby sprawdzić, co u niego, bo dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Wiesz, takie spotkanie po latach i tak dalej.

Każdy, kto lepiej znał Daichiego, wiedział, że był on mistrzem w znalezieniu człowieka nawet w grobie bez ruszenia się z domu, znad swoich uświęconych notatek oraz krwią i potem zdobytych z uniwersyteckiej biblioteki podręczników. Potrafił zdobyć numer do każdego i dręczyć go wiadomościami tak długo, aż ten ktoś nie pojawiał się w progu jego domu porządnie wkurzony i nie deklarował, że zrobi już to, czego mu się do tej pory nie chciało, nie miał czasu, byleby tylko Daichi dał mu święty spokój.

W przypadku wyprawy do Tokio jedynej rzeczy, jakiej był pewien było to jak się nazywa i jaki ma numer tablicy rejestracyjnej. Dlatego wiedział, że jego plany szybkiego zakończenia kwestii powodu podróży spełzły na niczym, po usłyszeniu kolejnego pytania.

– O, a co studiuje tam? A na jakim uniwersytecie? Może Kenma będzie go znał. – Tu Hinata na chwilę się zastanowił, stukając palcem w brodę. – A wiesz, czy mieszka na kampusie, czy może gdzieś wynajmuje mieszkanie? Bo Kenma ostatnio szukał nowego współlokatora. Wiesz, on ma takie małe mieszkanko na obrzeżach i do tej pory mieszkał tam ze swoim przyjacielem jeszcze z piaskownicy, ale ostatnio mi mówił, że Kuroo, ten przyjaciel, zdecydował się wyprowadzić. Także może, gdyby twój przyjaciel był chętny, to Kenma pewnie mógłby się z nim jakoś dogadać z mieszkaniem. Albo może zna on, ten twój przyjaciel w sensie, kogoś kto szuka mieszkania? To co, wiesz coś?

Będąc zupełnie szczerym, Daichi zgubił się gdzieś po drugim zdaniu. Trudno mu było się dzisiaj skupić.

Dochodząc do wniosku, że w samochodzie jest już dostatecznie ciepło, zgasił samochód, zostawiając jednak kluczyki w stacyjce. Szum, jaki mimo woli wywoływało włączone ogrzewanie, ustał. Daichi od razu pożałował swojej decyzji, ponieważ teraz w samochodzie zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza.

Potarł palcami skronie, marszcząc nos.

– Tak naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, co studiuje, gdzie studiuje, gdzie mieszka, z kim, kogo zna, co się z nim dzieje. Nie utrzymuję z nim w ogóle kontaktu od końca liceum – przyznał w końcu, wypowiadając kolejne słowa bardzo powoli, pozwalając im zaciążyć na języku. Wiedział, że będzie ich żałował, nie było innej możliwości.

Nie miał nawet nadziei na to, że Hinatę to nie zdziwi, więc nie poruszył go za bardzo zdezorientowany wzrok chłopaka, który nagle odepchnął się do tyłu i oparł o tylne siedzenie.

– Ale nic? Kompletnie nic? To ja już nie rozumiem, po co do niego w ogóle jedziesz. On wie przynajmniej, że przyjeżdżasz czy cokolwiek? – szybko zadawał kolejne pytania rudzielec, a w jego głosie boleśnie wyczuwalne było zdziwienie. Daichi miał palącą ochotę powiedzieć mu, że on sam też z tego nic nie rozumie.

– Nie bardzo – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Hinaty. Chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie, po czym potrząsnął głową.

– To bez sensu – stwierdził prosto, ale dobitnie, chociaż wciąż z niedowierzaniem. – Ale w sumie miło, że chcesz go odwiedzić?

Daichi wiedział, że to była bardzo słaba próba pocieszenia go i równoczesnego umożliwienia mu szybkiego skończenia tematu. Hinata wcale nie był pewny swoich słów, co znowu przypomniało mu, że od samego początku, od tego głupiego, kiełkującego w jego umyśle zaczątku pomysłu, przestał już racjonalnie myśleć.

Zresztą, jeżeli był to objaw jakiejś choroby, to miał usprawiedliwienie.

– Mam nadzieję, że się ucieszy – mruknął Daichi zrezygnowanym tonem. Jeżeli w ogóle znajdzie Sugę pośród tokijskiego tłumu. I jeśli ten będzie miał choć malutką ochotę, żeby z nim porozmawiać, stracić na niego te kilka minut swojego cennego czasu. Gdyby Daichi był na jego miejscu, nie do końca był pewny, czy znalazł by w sobie tyle dobroci. Ale Suga zawsze należał do lepszych ludzi niż on.

Wyjrzał przez szybę, zauważając, że mgła się już nieco przerzedziła i właściwie, widoczność była na tyle dobra, że mogli ruszać w drogę. Westchnął, zapinając pasy.

– Pojedziemy już, widoczność nie jest aż taka tragiczna – rzucił przez ramię do Hinaty. W lusterku zobaczył energiczne kiwnięcie głową, kiedy rudzielec sięgał po pas.

Daichi przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce. Samochód zapalił, czemu był naprawdę wdzięczny, bo już szykował się na kolejne pechowe zdarzenie. W końcu, najpierw pomylił drogę, później deszcz zatrzymał go na parkingu, który wyglądał jak żywcem wyciągnięty z horroru, a rano mgła nie pozwoliła mu z tego parkingu odjechać w siną dal, z nadprogramowym pasażerem. O, a w tak zwanym międzyczasie wydawało mu się, że ciągle ktoś obok niego jest.

Nigdy nie myślał, że dobrowolnie, przed samym sobą przyzna, że jest czymś _przerażony_.

A był, całą tą sytuacją, zestresowany po najbardziej nienormalnym tygodniu w swoim życiu, w takcie którego zachowywał się, jak gdyby nie był sobą. Co jak się okazało, było najprawdziwszą prawdą.

Ale najmocniej przerażała go wizja spotkania z Sugą po tym okresie martwej ciszy.

Zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, przymykając na moment oczy. Musiał się uspokoić i skupić na jeździe. W końcu musiał dowieźć Hinatę w jednym kawałku do jego chłopaka. Czuł się za tego dzieciaka odpowiedzialny.

Wyjechali powoli z parkingu i pojechali na lewo, drogą biegnącą lekko w dół, wzdłuż granicy drzew. Miasteczko musiało leżeć pewne jakoś w pobliżu tej drogi. Zerknął w przednie lusterko, aby zobaczyć, jak Hinata wpatruje się w przesuwający się za oknem krajobraz z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Daichi mimo woli również się uśmiechnął. Tyle dobrego, że miał kogoś pogodnego, z kim mógł porozmawiać w trakcie jazdy.

Wolno wszedł w zakręt, o którym wcześniejszy znak informował, że jest dość ostry. Wyjeżdżając z niego, przyspieszył i wtedy, wtedy go zobaczył. Było już jednak za późno, aby mógł zareagować. Skręcił jedynie kierownicę na bok, przez co samochodem gwałtownie zarzuciło. Hinata z tyłu krzyknął ze strachu, zaciskając dłonie na szelce od pasów bezpieczeństwa i zacisnął mocno oczy.

Daichi zahamował, w końcu, nareszcie przemówił przez niego zdrowy rozsądek. Dzięki temu samochód jednym kołem wpadł do rowu wykopanego tuż przed skrajem lasu. Obaj polecieli do przodu, pasy wżynały im się w żebra. Nie byli za to na drzewie, a to się liczyło.

Hinata otworzył oczy, słysząc pewne jak gasi silnik i wyciąga pospiesznie kluczyki ze stacyjki.

– Co… Co się stało? Czy ty… – dukał rudzielec, a jego oczy były wielkości spodków. Daichi widział w nich najczystszy strach. Hinata rozejrzał się gwałtownie dookoła. Zatrzymał się dłużej na obrazie widocznym przez tylną szybę.

Pusta droga, na której asfalcie, nieco przed miejscem, gdzie wjechali do rowu, odcisnęły się znaki opon, wskazujące kierunek i miejsce, gdzie się teraz znajdowali.

Pusta droga, na której nie leżało żadne ciało w kałuży krwi.

Pusta droga, na której nie było nikogo oprócz ich dwójki.

Hinata powoli obejrzał się na Daichiego. On o tym wiedział, czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Sam jednak nie był w stanie przestać zaciskać dłonie w pięści na kolanach czy chociażby oderwać wzrok od samochodowej podłogi.

Kiedy w końcu podniósł przerażone spojrzenie, popatrzył na Hinatę, ponieważ umysł przypomniał mu, że nie jest sam, że powinien zainteresować się dzieciakiem, który przez niego mógł zginąć. Obaj mogli zginąć, lądując na którymś z drzew, w końcu dookoła otaczał ich wielki i gęsty las.

Jego wzrok spoglądał jednak ponad ramieniem Hinaty. Na miejsce, w który jeszcze przed chwilą Daichi widział Sugawarę Koushiego, swojego starego przyjaciela, dla którego w ogóle wybrał się w tą całą podróż.

A teraz go nie było.

Daichi czuł jak dreszcz przebiega mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Był, ale już go nie ma. Był i nie ma. Był…

Mógł przysiąc, że tam był, że stał tam naprawdę. I patrzył się na niego. I uśmiechał się jakoś tak… Smutno.

Odwrócił się od Hinaty, ponownie przodem do kierunku jazdy. Skupił wzrok na zieleni drzew i ciemności panującej w lesie. Kątem oka zerknął w przednie lusterko, chcąc upewnić się, że z chłopakiem an pewno wszystko w porządku.

Nagle przestał oddychać, a jego serce też się zatrzymało.

Na środku drogi, dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co wcześniej stał Suga.

Daichi spróbował przełknąć ślinę, żeby zwilżyć wysuszone gardło. Zamknął na moment oczy, biorąc krótki, drżący oddech.

Kiedy znowu otworzył oczy, Sugi już nie było.

Szybko odwrócił wzrok od tylnego lusterka, czując jak serce mu przyspiesza, jak nie może złapać oddechu. Gdy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu, obrócił się szybko i chwycił Hinatę za nadgarstek, wbijając mu aż palce w skórę. Chłopak nie wyrwał jednak ręki z jego uścisku. Patrzył za to mu prosto w oczy z jeszcze większym przestrachem, a cały kolor odpłynął mu z twarzy.

– Daichi, czy ty też to widziałeś? – spytał słabym głosem. Daichi widział, jak cały się trzęsie. Samemu nie był też w stanie wydobyć z ust żadnego słowa, nie mogły mu one przejść przez gardło, które zamieniło się chyba w pustynię. Przytaknął więc powoli ruchem głowy. Hinata widząc to, zamknął oczy i przełknął ślinę.

Nikt nic nie mówił przez chwilę. Daichi puścił nadgarstek chłopaka i przeczesał drżącymi dłońmi swoje włosy.

– Jedźmy stąd – odezwał się niespodziewanie Hinata, otwierając oczy. – Błagam, jedźmy stąd jak najszybciej.

Daichi bez słowa, sięgnął po kluczyki. Chwilę zajęło mu trafienie w dziurkę w stacyjce. Kiedy odpalił, przypomniał sobie, że jednym kołem są w rowie. Zawahał się na moment przed wrzuceniem wstecznego. Trwało to jednak tylko chwilę, zaraz prawie wrzucił bieg i przydepnął pedał gazu. Samochód z trudem na początku, wyjechał z rowu i wtoczył się z powrotem na jezdnię. Bez ociągania, zmienił bieg i dodał gazu, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca.


	2. ii

ii. „Czy to nie przyjemne mieć kogoś, kto tęskni i chodzi, i czeka, i czeka?" – _Opowiadania z Doliny Muminków_

Miasteczko nazywało się Karasuno i po minięciu szkoły średniej, która okazała się najokazalszym budynkiem w miejscowości, znaleźli się w nieco opustoszałym miejscu, w którym za centrum robiło chyba jedno skrzyżowanie. Budynki były niskie, trochę zaniedbane. W przypadku niektórych, mających różnego rodzaju lokale usługowe na parterze i mieszkania na górze, od ścian potrafił odchodzić tynk. Chodniki i droga były puste, co nie zdziwiło ich też specjalnie mocno. W końcu mieli dzień roboczy, czwartek, więc większość mieszkańców była właśnie w pracy lub szkole.

Daichi jechał powoli główną ulicą miasteczka, kierując się zgodnie ze znakami w stronę innego wyjazdu z niego. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że miała się tam znajdować stacja paliw. A to oznaczało, że będą mieli okazję zapytać się o drogę, kogoś, kto powinien im dobrze z tym pomóc.

Hinata siedział w milczeniu, trzymając rękę na swoim plecaku, jak gdyby musiał go pilnować. Od tamtego incydentu na drodze jeszcze ze sobą nie porozmawiali, choć cisza aż krzyczała, żeby poruszyli ten temat.

Żaden z nich nie chciał tego jednak zrobić. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, jak w ogóle należałoby zacząć rozmowę, o tym, co niewątpliwie widzieli obaj. A właściwie, o kim. I powiedzenie „Też widziałeś ducha?" nie jest w tym wypadku najlepszą z możliwości. O ile istniały jakieś inne, w co Daichi zaczynał wątpić.

I znowu też, duch? Naprawdę? Ile oni mieli lat, aby od razu dochodzić do takiego idiotycznego wniosku.

A z drugiej strony, oboje nie mogli mieć zwidów. Chyba, że w tym lesie były jakieś grzybki halucynogenne, które Hinata przez nieuwagę zjadł i zaowocowało to urojeniami. W gruncie rzeczy, Daichi nawet nie wiedział, czy obydwaj widzieli tę samą osobę. Tak, osobę, nie chciał myśleć o wytworze własnej wyobraźni jako o Sudze. Sama ta sytuacja była już wystarczająco odrealniona i nieprzyjemna, więc utożsamianie tego ducha… Tego czegoś z Sugą okazało się dla niego co najmniej niezręczne.

Ale żeby było zabawniej, to coś naprawdę wyglądało jak on.

Daichi westchnął. Dawno nie czuł się tak dziwnie rozdarty. Jak gdyby potrzebował tylko jednej małej rzeczy, żeby ułożyć układankę, lecz z nic nie potrafił jej znaleźć w bałaganie własnych myśli. Jednocześnie wydawało mu się, że tak naprawdę nie chce się dowiedzieć, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Że woli żyć w słodkiej niewiedzy, ponieważ prawda mogła się okazać nie tak, jaką chciałby, aby była.

Stacja benzynowa wyrastała nagle tuż przed tabliczką informującą o wyjeździe z Karasuno. Była niewielka, składała się z zaledwie dwóch stanowisk. Za to przy niej znajdowała się mała dobudówka, reklamująca się jako bar z udonem. Daichi na jej widok przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo jest głodny. Wyglądało na to, że Hinata również, ponieważ usłyszał jak zaczyna wiercić się z tyłu, a wkrótce kątem oka zauważył rudą czuprynę niedaleko swojego ramienia.

– Pójdziemy tam coś zjeść? Błagam, Daichi, ja już nie wytrzymam – wyjęczał chłopak, kiedy Daichi skręcał, żeby wjechać na stację. Zatrzymał samochód przy jednym ze stanowisk. Razem z Hinatą całkiem energicznie wysiedli z auta, a w nozdrza od razu uderzył ich zapach pochodzący z baru. Obaj wydali z siebie szczęśliwe westchnięcie.

– Huh, widzę, że wygłodniali turyści zawitali na nasze małe zadupie! – odezwał się głos za nimi. Obciążeni poprzednimi doświadczeniami, podskoczyli w miejscu, a później odwrócili się szybko, patrząc z nieuzasadnionym, jak się okazało, przestrachem na pracownika stacji.

Nie mógł być starszy od Daichiego, ale i tak wyglądał odrobinę niepokojąco. To znaczy, wygolona głowa i ostre rysy twarzy nie działały na jego korzyść. Kojarzyły się raczej z osiedlowym chuliganem i Daichi nie mógł się wyzbyć tego wrażenia, nie ważne jak bardzo próbował, przypominając sobie, że nie powinien oceniać ludzi po wyglądzie. Po zdarzeniach, jakie spotkały go w ciągu tygodnia, zaczął być ekstra podejrzliwy w stosunku do każdej nowo poznanej osoby. Może oprócz Hinaty, ale chłopak bez niczego opowiedział mu pół swojego życia, więc nie miał realnego powodu, aby się go w jakikolwiek sposób obawiać.

Pracownik stacji założył na głowę trzymaną do tej pory w ręce czapkę z daszkiem, na której naszyte było małe logo stacji benzynowej. Posłał im całkiem sympatyczny uśmiech.

– Do pełna? – zapytał się, wskazując ruchem głowy na samochód. Daichi ostrożnie przytaknął, przyglądając się później, jak chłopak tankuje jego auto, ten stary samochód, który dostał jeszcze od ojca zaraz na następny dzień po zdaniu egzaminu na prawo jazdy. Uśmiechnął się lekko na to wspomnienie. Pamiętał, jak razem z nim pojechali wtedy za Sendai i on jeszcze trochę fajtłapowato kierował, zanim przyzwyczaił się do auta i teraz nie myślał nawet o jego zmianie. Tak długo jak jego mały grat zamierzał jeździć, Daichi będzie szczęśliwy z jazdy nim.

Hinata kręcił się niespokojnie wokół samochodu, rzucając raz po raz tęskne spojrzenia w stronę baru. Pracownik stacji roześmiał się, przyglądając się z rozbawieniem rudzielcowi.

– Polecam tam pójść, naprawdę. Babcia Noyi robi genialny udon – rzucił do nich, kończąc tankowanie. – Odjedźcie tylko na bok, na parking i zapraszamy.

– Najpierw pójdę zapłacić – zadecydował Daichi, wyjmując z kieszeni spodni portfel. Potem, zwracając się do Hinaty, dodał: – Ale możesz już iść, zobaczyć, co jest i tak dalej. Zaraz do ciebie dojdę.

– Okej, Daichi! – żywo przystał na propozycję Hinata, prawie podskakując w miejscu z radości. Wcale się mu nie dziwił, go też aż skręcało w żołądku na myśl o ciepłym, smacznym posiłku.

Daichi poszedł z pracownikiem stacji do kasy. Kupił jeszcze kilka batonów i dwie butelki wody, żeby najwyżej w dalszej drodze nie zatrzymywali się tak często. Chciał dojechać do Tokio jeszcze przed nocą.

– Dokąd tak w ogóle jedziecie, jeśli można się spytać? – usłyszał obok siebie. Zgolony an łyso chłopak, wpisał coś w kasę. – I kartą czy gotówką?

– Kartą. Jedziemy do Tokio – odpowiedział Daichi, pamiętając o tym, żeby od razu zapytać się o drogę, skoro pracownik wygląda na chętnego do pomocy. – Właśnie chciałem się też spytać, jak stąd najszybciej dojechać do autostrady?

Chłopak zamyślił się na chwilę, pocierając dłonią brodę.

– A od której strony wjeżdżaliście? Tutaj, do Karasuno, mam na myśli – spytał się go, oddając mu pokwitowanie. Daichi schował je i kartę do portfela, ścisnąwszy go później w garści.

– Od strony lasu? Nie jestem nawet sam pewny – przyznał zgodnie z prawdą. – Wczoraj przez ten deszcz zgubiłem drogę. A raczej pomyliłem i znalazłem się właśnie na tej, prowadzącej do tego miejsca.

– Tak, wczoraj pogoda była tragiczna – odparł pracownik, kiwając głową ze zrozumieniem. Westchnął później, ściągając z głowy czapkę i odkładając ją na ladę. – Dzisiaj nie ma być lepiej. Już się zbiera na deszcz.

– Nie żartuj – mruknął Daichi, czując już w kościach, że jego ambitne plany na nic się zdadzą. Chłopak spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

– Naprawdę chciałbym wam pomóc, ale na pogodę nie mam wpływu – powiedział szczerze, przejeżdżając dłonią po głowie.

– A z drogą jesteś w stanie nam pomóc? – spróbował za to, mając nadzieję, że chociaż dowie się, w którą stronę powinien jechać. Pracownik wyszedł zza lady i przeszedł przez kawałek małego sklepu do stojaka z gazetami. Dopiero teraz Daichi zauważył na nim, na samym dole, mapy samochodowe.

Chłopak podszedł z nią do lady. Kartkował ją dłuższą chwilę, po czym położył ją na ladzie, wskazując Daichiemu palcem punkt na mapie.

– Tu jest Karasuno, a tu… – Przesunął palcem, wzdłuż wijącej się drogi, która łączyła się w końcu z jedną, większą i zaznaczoną na czerwono. – Jest autostrada. Problem jest taki, że prowadził tam taki stary, drewniany most, czujesz te klimaty? – Daichi przytaknął. – No, to właśnie jakoś tydzień temu most się zawalił. I teraz, jeśli chcesz wjechać na autosrtadę… – Cofnął się tą samą drogą, co poprzednio, a później wskazał palcem na inną drogę, dłuższą, prowadzącą niemal do samego Sendai, zanim zakręcała w stronę, gdzie na mapie biegła autostrada. – Musisz praktycznie zawrócić. Nie ma innej możliwości, przykro mi, stary.

Daichi westchnął ciężko. Dlaczego wiedział, że tak będzie? Żeby mieć trudności z dojazdem do Tokio, no naprawdę.

Przyjrzał się mapie, studiując uważnie plątaninę dróg, te wskazane przez chłopaka i ogólnie wszystkie biegnące w pobliżu Karasuno. To wszystko przypominało mu trochę film, ponieważ nagle okazywało się, że miasteczko jest prawie odcięte od reszty świata. Jeszcze niech dowie się, że znikają tu ludzie czy coś, to chyba zacznie się już śmiać histerycznie. To by była już przesada.

Wtedy zauważył, że zaraz od tej pierwotnej, krótszej drogi w stronę autostrady, odbija niemalże kawałek za Karasuno mniejsza nitka, prowadząca do innego miasteczka, skąd o wiele bliżej było do głównego węzła.

– A ta droga jest jakaś nieprzejezdna, czy co z nią jest nie tak? – zapytał się chłopaka, który pochylił się nad mapą, przyglądając się uważnie temu, na co wskazywał.

– Ach, jest przejezdna – odpowiedział obojętnie, a Daichi zamrugał.

– To mogę nią też dojechać do autostrady? Przejeżdżając przez tą kolejną miejscowość? – upewnił się, nabierając znowu nadziei, że może jeszcze jest jakaś szansa, żeby jego plan się zupełnie nie posypał. Chłopak jednak szybko ją zgasił, kręcąc głową.

– Problem w niej jest taki, że nie ma mostu przez rzekę. Jest przeprawa takim, hm… Promem? – poinformował go pracownik, zakładając znowu czapkę z westchnięciem.

– Nadal nie widzę problemu – odparł Daichi. – Jeśli trzeba będzie poczekać, to chyba lepiej czekać, niż zawracać, tracić czas, tracić paliwo i wszystko.

– Nie, z tym się zgadzam. Tylko ten prom pływa raz dziennie. To drugie miasto, Date, jest tak naprawdę całkiem blisko i wszyscy przechodzą kładką dla pieszych – wytłumaczył chłopak, mając przepraszający wyraz twarzy. – Nim się zapytasz, prom wypływa zawsze koło ósmej. Rano.

Daichi spojrzał na pracownika stacji z niedowierzaniem, chociaż ten nie był przecież niczemu winny. Za to on miał już tego wszystkiego zwyczajnie dosyć.

– Jak tak w ogóle się nazywasz? – zapytał się za to, zrezygnowanym tonem. Chłopak poklepał go lekko po ramieniu.

– Nie przejmuj się. Chyba, że bardzo wam się śpieszy lub musicie być na jakąś godzinę w Tokio. To wtedy jeszcze bardziej mi przykro, macie okropnego pecha – próbował pocieszyć Daichego, który wpadał w otchłań czarnej rozpaczy. – I jestem Tanaka. Tanaka Ryuunosuke.

– Sawamura Daichi. Mam pecha od początku tego tygodnia, więc już się raczej przyzwyczaiłem – odpowiedział, parsknąwszy krótkim, gorzkim śmiechem.

Tanaka rozejrzał się po stacji. Później znowu spojrzał się na mapę.

– Może lepiej chodźmy do Noyi. Jak coś zjesz, może humor ci się poprawi – zaproponował, machnąwszy dłonią mniej więcej w kierunku baru.

– Mam nadzieję – stwierdził Daichi, wzruszając ramionami. Chyba zaczynało mu być obojętne, czy w ogóle w życiu uda im się do tego Tokio dojechać. A może znowu wyląduje, tym razem na drzewie, bo po raz kolejny podczas jazdy złapią go przewidzenia.

Tanaka wychodząc, chwycił jeszcze mapę i po poklepaniu go jeszcze po plecach, przeszli do dobudówki. Od wejścia powitał ich jeszcze intensywniejszy zapach udonu. Żołądek Daichiego skręcił się boleśnie. Tym bardziej, że został powitany widokiem Hinaty z ustami wypchanymi makaronem i bulionem spływającym po brodzie, beztrosko dyskutującym z pełną buzią z opartym na łokciach o barową ladę chłopakiem ze śmiesznym blond pasemkiem na środku brązowych włosów. Samą fryzurę też miał dziwną, postawioną chyba na żel, bo sterczała do góry, dodając mu kilka centymetrów. Co jak się okazało, wychodziło mu na korzyść, ponieważ nie należał do osób hojnie obdarzonych wzrostem przez naturę.

– Daichi! – zakrzyknął radośnie Hinata, jak gdyby znajdował się w niebie. I chyba tak nawet było, biorąc pod uwagę łzy, które pojawiły się w jego oczach. Przełknął kęs, nim dodał: – Daichi, jestem taki szczęśliwy! To jest takie pyszne!

Chłopak za barem roześmiał się głośno, uderzając dłonią o ladę. Obrócił się później bokiem i odchylił zasłonę prowadzącą do kuchni.

– Słyszysz babciu? Hinata płacze nad twoim udonem! – rzucił, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu do kogoś w kuchni.

Daichi z Tanaką podeszli do baru i usiedli na stołkach obok Hinaty.

– Dla ciebie też udon? – spytał się chłopak, który pewnie musiał być Noyą, o którym mówił Tanaka, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie.

– Poproszę – odpowiedział Daichi, nie mogąc powstrzymać chichotu się na widok zaaferowanego jedzeniem Hinaty, robiącego przy tym mnóstwo głupich min.

– Dla mnie też możesz dać – dorzucił Tanaka, na co chłopak się skrzywił.

– Wykorzystujesz sytuację, Ryuu, nieładnie – ofuknął go Noya, chociaż na jego roześmianej twarzy widać było, że tylko się z nim droczy. Mimo to, ten prychnął z niezadowoleniem.

– Noya, nie męcz Ryuu! – usłyszeli głos starszej kobiety dobiegający z kuchni. – Zachowuj się, mamy gości!

– Dobrze, babciu! – odparł szybko chłopak, uspokajając swoją babcię. Tanaka zaśmiał się z niego i jego udawania obrażonej miny.

Hinata za to po wciągnięciu już całego udonu, odsunął od siebie miskę, po czym wytarł porządnie brodę.

– Dziękuję, było pyszne! – oznajmił głośno, uśmiechając się promiennie do starszej pani z wysoko spiętym kokiem, wychodzącej z tacką, na której stały dwie, parujące miski z kuchni. Noya przytrzymał jej zasłonę.

Staruszka zaśmiała się sympatycznie, a wracając, poklepała rudzielca po głowie.

– Jak ja lubię takie wychowane dzieciaki jak ty – dodała, znikając ponownie w kuchni, niosąc tackę pod pachą. Daichi i Tanaka w tym czasie wąchali zapach udonu. Ten pierwszy się nim w szczególności upajał, nie mogąc się już doczekać posiłku.

Po podziękowaniu i pierwszym kęsie, czuł, że trafił do raju na ziemi. Hinata miał absolutną rację, jedzenie było fantastyczne. Daichi szybko zjadł swoją porcję, będąc tak głodnym, że nawet nie miał na tyle silnej woli, aby delektować się posiłkiem.

Po jedzeniu, otworzył jeszcze raz mapę, skupiając na niej uwagę Hinaty i Noyi. Tanaka właśnie wypijał resztkę bulionu.

– Czyli mówisz, że prom wypływa tak o ósmej? – zapytał się Daichi, patrząc na pracownika stacji. Ten skinął głową na tak.

– A mówiłeś im, Ryuu, że most jest zerwany? – rzucił do swojego z kolegi Noya. Ten również bez słowa mu przytaknął.

– Myślisz, że lepiej jest zawracać czy może przenocować gdzieś tutaj i pojechać tym promem, przez tą drugą miejscowość? – kontynuował swoje pytanie Daichi, a Hinata z zainteresowaniem zeskoczył z krzesełka i zaszedł go od tyłu, stając na palcach, żeby zajrzeć mu przez ramię na drogę, którą pokazywał na mapie.

– Jeśli wam się nie śpieszy, ja bym chyba przenocował i pojechał rano. Byście przede wszystkim zaoszczędzili benzynę – doradził Tanaka, patrząc porozumiewająco na Noyę, który energicznie przyznał mu rację.

– Jeśli potrzebujecie miejsca do przenocowania, to możecie zatrzymać się u mnie. Mieszkam tylko z babcią, a jestem pewny, że ona nie będzie miała nic przeciwko – zaoferował im Noya, uśmiechając się pogodnie. – Prawda, babciu? – skierował pytanie w stronę kuchni. Zaraz też otrzymał twierdzącą odpowiedź. – Widzicie. Także zapraszam.

– Jak super! – zachwycił się Hinata, a Daichi przyjął to z podobny entuzjazmem. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty spędzać kolejnej nocy w samochodzie, nie daj jeszcze w jakimś innym podejrzanym miejscu. Chociaż miasteczko nie wyglądało tak strasznie. Przynajmniej nie w ciągu dnia.

– Jeżeli to naprawdę nie problem… – zaczął Daichi z czystej grzeczności, jednak Noya przerwał mu szybko.

– Przecież już mówiłem, że nie ma kłopotu. Tylko byście musieli poczekać tutaj albo gdzieś indziej do zamknięcia. Nie mogę zostawić tak babci samej – powiedział, spoglądając na nich nieco przepraszająco, nim przeniósł wzrok na Tanakę, szukając pomocy u niego.

– Możecie się przejść po centrum. Dużo tu nie ma, ale jak się nudzicie, to trochę zabijacie czas – podsunął im pomysł ostrzyżony na łyso chłopak. Daichi z Hinatą skinęli mu głową, na znak, że się nad tym zastanowią. – Możecie też klapnąć u mnie na stacji.

– Ja bym się może przeszedł. Już wystarczy mi siedzenia po dzisiejszej nocy – doszedł do wniosku Daichi, wstając z krzesła. Za nim podążył również rudzielec.

– To jakbym został tu z Noyą, byłoby w porządku? – zapytał się go Hinata. Przytaknął mu, zdziwiony w ogóle, że chłopak się pyta go o coś takiego.

– Nie musisz przecież za mną chodzić – dorzucił, szukając po kieszeniach kluczyków do samochodu. Kiedy je już znalazł, położył je na ladzie baru. – Zostawię ci je, w razie czego.

– To może jeszcze podaj mi swój numer telefonu. Będę dzwonić, gdyby coś się działo – zaproponował Hinata, wyjmując z kieszeni spodni komórkę. Podał ją Daichiemu do wpisania numeru.

Na tapecie ustawione było zdjęcie Hinaty, jak zawsze z szerokim, promiennym uśmiechem. Ramię przerzucił przez barki widocznie wyższego od niego chłopaka, który pochylał się, żeby zrównać się mniej więcej z rudzielcem wzrostem. Miał nieco krzywą minę, ale gdzieś czaił się na jego ustach cień uśmiechu, nie patrzył w aparat, wzrok raczej miał skierowany właśnie na Hinatę i było w nim sporo ciepła, które chyba próbował zamaskować właśnie niezadowoleniem odmalowanym na twarzy. Przydługie, czarne włosy wpadały chłopakowi do dużych oczu. Miał jaśniejszą skórę od Hinaty, nie taką muśniętą słońcem. Zdjęcie samo w sobie musiało być zrobione niedawno, może w zeszłe wakacje, bo rudzielec miał jedynie bardziej zmierzwioną i zwichrzoną wiatrem czuprynę, a do tego jeszcze pyzate policzki, których teraz Daichi u niego nie zauważył. Ogólnie, jego rysy były teraz już jednak mniej dziecinne niż na zdjęciu.

Daichi zastanawiał się, czy to jest Kenma, o którym z takim zapałem chłopak zawsze opowiada. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Na wspomnienie entuzjazmu Hinaty, kiedy o nim mówił, nie mógł powstrzymać jakiegoś zadowolenia i radości ze szczęścia tej dwójki. To wszystko przypominało mu taką trochę naiwną, szczenięcą miłość.

Wpisał szybko swój numer, oddając telefon Hinacie, który schował go z powrotem do kieszeni po puszczeniu strzałki. Daichi zapisał numer na swoim telefonie, samemu również go chowając.

– To jakby mnie nie było, kiedy chcielibyście już iść do domu, to dzwońcie – poprosił Hinatę i Noyę. Obydwaj posłali mu w odpowiedzi szerokie uśmiechy.

– Spokojna twoja nie-roszczochrana! – zaśmiał się Noya, pochylając się nad barem, żeby go poklepać po ramieniu. Tanaka parsknął śmiechem.

– Okej, chodźmy, skoro chcesz zwiedzać tę zapadłą mieścinę – powiedział chłopak pracujący na stacji. Razem z Daichim wyszli na zewnątrz. Rozstali się pod wejściem do stacji, Tanaka rzucił mu jeszcze na odchodne, żeby się nie zgubił, bo trudno będzie go znaleźć na tym jednym skrzyżowaniu.

Daichi wybuchnął śmiechem wtedy i śmiał się jeszcze długo idąc powoli w stronę centrum miasteczka. Po drodze minęły go dwie staruszki pochłonięte rozmową, a oprócz tego ulica była kompletnie opustoszała. Nie lepiej się prezentowała, gdy doszedł już do skrzyżowania. Przystanął na chwilę, zastanawiając się teraz, w którą stronę najlepiej pójść.

Żałował teraz, że nie zapytał się Tanaki, gdzie jest dokładnie ta kładka dla pieszych przez rzekę. Może wtedy by poszedł do tego sąsiedniego miasteczka lub chociaż zobaczył, jak wygląda ta przeprawa promem.

Oprócz drogi, którą do Karasuno wjechali i tej, która prowadziła na stację, dwie kolejne zdawały się wieść w stronę małych mieszkalnych osiedli. Wyglądało na to, że niskie bloki znajdowały się tylko w malutkim centrum, dalej widział już jedynie dachy domków jednorodzinnych albo bliźniaków. Jedną z dróg było widać szczególnie dokładnie, ponieważ ciągnęła się dość długo na wprost, jednak po początkowej części asfaltu, dalej jechało się po żwirowanej nawierzchni.

Karasuno rzeczywiście było małym miasteczkiem, w którym niespecjalnie szło się zgubić, czy zobaczyć coś ciekawego. Tak czy siak, Daichiemu potrzebny był dłuższy spacer.

Zdecydował się pójść tą drogą, która zaraz zakręcała, aby sprawdzić, czy za zakrętem jest coś ciekawego. Może, jakby znalazł zwykły sklep spożywczy kupiłby coś bardziej treściwego na dalszą podróż dla siebie i Hinaty niż kilka batoników. Jakieś bułki, na przykład. Po jakimś owocu też by się przydało, powinni uzupełniać witaminy i jednak mieć pewien zdrowy pierwiastek w diecie. Duża butelka wody też zawsze się przyda.

Myśląc nad tym, co może kupić jako suchy prowiant. Nie zauważył, że przeszedł już zakręt. Jak się okazało, ledwie pięćset metrów dalej stała tablica informująca o granicy Karasuno. Nie powinno go to zdziwić, ale jednak był odrobinę zaskoczony. Wyglądało na to, że miasteczko rozwija się jednak bardziej w drugą stronę, biorąc pod uwagę, że była tam szkoła i jakieś życie.

Daichi zdecydował się mimo wszystko pójść do końca chodnika, a następnie zawrócić i powoli kierować się w stronę stacji benzynowej.

Zatrzymał się przy starym przystanku autobusowym, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie na rozkład jazdy, nim poszedł dalej. Kiedy doszedł do tablicy, stanął, patrząc na las zaczynający się od razu za miasteczkiem. Z góry pewnie Karasuno musiało wyglądać jak taka plama wśród nieprzebytej ciemnej zieleni drzew.

W tym miejscu wyraźniej usłyszał odgłos płynącej wody. Wcześniej wydawało mu się, że słyszy jakiś szum, lecz doświadczony poprzednimi zdarzeniami, miał teraz nikłe zaufanie do swoich zmysłów. Teraz jednak był pewny, że dobrze słyszy, nie mógł pomylić tego dźwięku z żadnym innym. Rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując może dojrzeć gdzieś jakąś dróżkę, która zaprowadziłaby go nad rzekę. Cofnął się, uważnie patrząc w stronę przeciwną ulicy, która, co również dopiero teraz dojrzał przez rosnące po zboczu wysokie chwasty, biegła na niewielkim wzgórzu. Prawdopodobnie całe Karasuno leżało na wzniesieniu, a rzeka płynęła gdzieś w dole.

Spojrzał w górę, na niebo, patrząc na kłębiące się nad miasteczkiem ciężkie, ciemne, deszczowe chmury. Tanaka miał rację z tym zapowiadanym deszczem. Lepiej pewnie będzie, jeżeli wróci z powrotem na stację. Nie chciał, żeby ulewa złapała go w połowie drogi, bo mimo że mieli teraz zapewniony nocleg i możliwość przebrania się w suche rzeczy, nie było nic przyjemnego w spacerowania po obcym miasteczku kompletnie przemoczonym.

Przyspieszył kroku w drodze powrotnej, gdy poczuł na nosie pierwsze kropelki deszczu. Zapobiegawczo zarzucił na głowę kaptur i maszerował żwawo ulicą. Karasuno nagle jak gdyby odżyło. Daichi po zerknięciu na godzinę w telefonie, zauważył, że już jest prawie po piętnastej. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy czas mu minął tak szybko. Wydawało mi się, że zaledwie z dwie godziny temu wjeżdżali do miasteczka.

Wchodząc do baru babci Noyi, nie spodziewał się tam takich tłumów. Choć może „tłumy" to zbyt duże określenie dla tego niewielkiego zbiorowiska. W każdym razie, mała przestrzeń baru zdawała się być wypełniona po brzegi, wszyscy ze wszystkimi rozmawiali, jedli udon i odpoczywali po pracy.

Daichi rozejrzał się po barze, a kiedy dostrzegł Hinatę wciśniętego w kąt, z nosem w telefonie, uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego. Obok rudzielca zauważył wolne miejsce, niewielki taboret, na którym przysiadł.

– Sporo się ludzi tu zebrało – rzucił do chłopaka, który spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, zanim na jego twarzy pojawił się zwyczajowy uśmiech.

– Daichi! Wróciłeś już? – Hinata wydawał się być tak pochłonięty czymś, co robił wcześniej na telefonie, że spoglądał na ekran, co jakiś czas. – I tak, to chyba ich takie miejsce spotkań. Tak to przynajmniej wygląda.

– Pewnie masz rację – przyznał Daichi, kątem oka widząc, jak chłopak odpisuje szybko na wiadomość. – Nie nudziłeś się?

– Nie, do tej pory rozmawiałem z Noyą, dopiero jak zebrało się więcej ludzi znalazłem sobie ten kącik – odpowiedział, chowając w końcu telefon do kieszeni bluzy. Nie wyjął z niej jednak później ręki. Drugą za to wskazał na kąt, w którym siedzieli. – Przytulny, co nie?

Roześmiał się na to, przytakując mu. Hinata również parsknął śmiechem.

– W ogóle, jak tam wielkie zwiedzanie? – zapytał Daichiego, zniżając głos do szeptu, chyba w obawie, żeby żaden z mieszkańców ich nie usłyszał. Ta konspiracja i podejrzliwe spojrzenia, jakie rudzielec rzucał dookoła, jeszcze bardziej go rozbawiła.

– Słuchaj, Hinata, nie uwierzysz… – zaczął, dramatycznie zawieszając głos. – Nic tu nie ma!

Chłopak wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, zwracając na nich uwagę kilku mężczyzn w średnim wieku, siedzących najbliżej, którzy aż przerwali jedzenie. Daichi życzył im smacznego, skinąwszy głową, samemu powstrzymując cisnący się na usta uśmiech.

To było dla niego bardzo dziwne? Znał Hinatę ledwie dzień w ciągu swojego szalonego tygodnia i to chyba była najlepsza rzecz, jaka go spotkała w czasie tych kilku dni. Rudzielec był dobrym towarzyszem do takiej beznadziejnej podróży. Potrafił jakoś zawsze go rozbawić. Może dlatego, że Hinata śmiał się dużo i chętnie. Co w sumie całkiem dobrze do niego pasowało, jeżeli miałby zwracać uwagę na nazwisko. Nigdy chyba jeszcze w życiu nie spotkał osoby, o tak pasującym do charakteru imieniu.

Hinacie udało się go chociaż odrobinę wyrwać z depresyjnego nastroju, w jaki zaczynał popadać. To jedynie sprawiało, że martwił się inną rzeczą.

Daichi potrzebował _logicznego_ wytłumaczenia, dlaczego znikąd pojawiał się i znikał przed nim Sugawara.

Tym bardziej, że Hinata też go widział. Dwie osoby chyba nie mogą się aż tak bardzo mylić. A Daichi nie przypominał sobie także, aby na tym nieszczęsnym parkingu zabalowali i zażywali jakieś podejrzane substancje.

Miał przeczucie, że odpowiedzi na wszelkie pytania znajdzie w Tokio, dlatego zależało mu, żeby w końcu udało im się tam dojechać. Wcześniej czy później, chodź pierwsza opcja mniej nadwerężyłaby jego studencką karierę. I zaoszczędziłby wtedy czas.

Dlatego Daichi zdecydował się dostać do Tokio za wszelką cenę. A on nie jest też z tych, co łatwo odpuszczają.

Właściwie, robił już sobie chyba takie zapewnienia, jakoś przed ich nadprogramowym postojem. Ale! Był na dobrej drodze. Jeszcze. W każdym razie, powoli dążył do celu, to na pewno.

Hinata był ciekawy, co robił podczas swojego spaceru, więc opowiedział mu pokrótce, gdzie był. Później siedzieli bez słowa, przyglądając się, jak Noya zagaduje do klientów, gdy roznosi udon, przeciera blaty po tych, którzy już wyszli. Hinata skupił się znowu na swoim telefonie, więc Daichi postanowił w końcu zobaczyć, czy ktoś do niego pisał.

Jak się spodziewał, kiedy tylko włączył Internet w telefonie, zasypała go ilość powiadomień. Ennoshita próbował się z nim grzecznie skontaktować, przynajmniej na początku, ponieważ po jego ostatniej wiadomości – „Daichi, jak nie odpiszesz, jesteś martwy" – wiedział, że jest poważnie wkurzony, czemu nie mógł się dziwić. Ennoshita nigdy nie pisał takich rzeczy, nawet w żartach. I Daichi miał świadomość, że kiedy tylko pojawi się z powrotem w Sendai, to najpewniej nie przeżyje kolejnej godziny.

Tym bardziej, wiedział, że zrobił źle, wyjeżdżając tak bez uprzedzenia. Prawda była taka, że jeżeliby jedynie wszystko poszło po jego planie, siedziałby teraz spokojnie w swoim pokoju w akademiku, po zarwanej nocy, w czasie której musiał kończyć swoją część projektu.

Daichi sprawdził datę. Czwarty czerwca. Czyli tak, dzisiaj by prezentowali swój projekt przed tym złośliwym starym profesorem ekonomii, recytując z pamięci pojęcia finansowe i liczby, ciągi liczb, strategie finansowe, wszystko finansowe, co tylko musieliby umieścić w tym projekcie. Tymczasem Ennoshita został z tym sam. I pewnie teraz obmyśla sposób, żeby go ukatrupić. Albo jest nim po prostu zawiedziony, ale ta myśl wywoływała u Daichiego większe wyrzuty sumienia. Nie lubił zawodzić ludzi. Zrobił to już w życiu o te kilka razy za dużo.

Lubił myśleć o sobie, jako o rozsądnym, godnym zaufania młodym mężczyźnie, na którym można bezwarunkowo polegać.

Tak naprawdę, nie był nawet w najmniejszym stopniu taki, jak mu się wydawało i dopiero teraz zaczął to zauważać. Albo raczej był, w szkole średniej, teraz mu się trochę charakter rozjechał.

Miał czasami ochotę wyśmiać samego siebie.

Schował telefon, po napisaniu do Ennoshity wiadomości, która zawierała za dużo pustego „przepraszam", a za mało rzeczywistej skruchy.

– Myślisz, że z tym promem czy czymś wszystko się uda? – zapytał się go Hinata, nachylając się bliżej w jego stronę.

– Mam nadzieję, że tak – odpowiedział Daichi, wzdychając. Chłopak pokiwał głową w zrozumieniu.

– Co w ogóle robisz? Tak na co dzień w sensie – kontynuował rudzielec, wyraźnie znudzony już czekaniem na Noyę. Jego też to nie urabiało, ale nie mieli wyjścia. I tak dużo zyskali, dzięki tej propozycji.

Niekoniecznie był za to chętny do rozmów. O sobie w szczególności.

– Studiuję finanse – odparł mimo wszystko, dochodząc do wniosku, że Hinacie należy się wiedzieć chociaż podstawowe fakty o nim.

– A, to ja jestem w liceum. Ostatnia klasa – pochwalił się chłopak, lecz w jego głosie nie było aż takiej radości jak zawsze, raczej niepasujące do niego znużenie. – Najchętniej bym już chciał wyjechać na studia.

– Do Tokio? – odgadł bez trudu Daichi, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Hinata przytaknął, po czym wstał.

– Poczekaj, pójdę może poprosić Noyę o herbatę lub coś innego? Chcesz kawę? – zaproponował rudzielec, wskazując ruchem głowy na bar, za którym stał chłopak i zajęty był rozmową ze starszym mężczyzną, zakręcającym swojego wąsa.

– Nie, herbata będzie w porządku – zapewnił Hinatę, który w odpowiedzi się uśmiechnął. Daichi przyglądał się, jak szybko przemyka między ludźmi, a później przerywa na chwilę rozmowę, prosząc o herbatę. Poczekał przy barze, zamieniając kilka słów z jednym staruszkiem, podczas gdy Noya parzył herbatę. Po chwili widział go już, jak z tacką próbuje się nie przewrócić ani nie wylać na nikogo gorącego napoju.

Daichi wstał i odebrał od niego tacę. Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu wolnego stolika, a kiedy znalazł jeden w innym kącie baru, usiedli przy nim. Na początku w ciszy pili herbatę, a Daichi nawet nie myślał, że tak bardzo potrzebował czegoś na rozgrzanie.

– To tak – zaczął Hinata, podejmując pewnie wcześniejszy wątek. – Chcę jechać do Tokio na studia, ale nie wiem do końca czy mi się uda. Wiesz, nie jestem piątkowym uczniem, raczej takim przeciętnym wśród przeciętnych. – Zaśmiał się z własnego porównania. – Ale pracuję nad tym. Dużo ocen już poprawiłem, wiesz? Poza tym, nie chcę też iść na jakiś bardzo dobry uniwersytet. To znaczy, nie też najgorszy, ale bardziej chodzi mi o to, żeby był w samym Tokio.

– Rozumiem, chodzi ci o mieszkanie z Kenmą. – Daichi nie próbował nawet zrobić z tego pytania. To było bardziej stwierdzenie faktu. Mimo wszystko, Hinata zarumienił się nieznacznie. A może to przez gorącą herbatę? Tak czy siak, całkiem go to rozbawiło, więc parsknął śmiechem.

– Nie śmiej się! Nigdy nie miałeś tak, że chciałbyś pójść za kimś na koniec świata i najchętniej zawsze w ogóle być przy nim? – spytał się go chłopak, naburmuszony. – Nigdy się w nikim nie zakochałeś?

Daichi odchrząknął, czując nagle suchość w gardle.

Och, zakochał się. I nie jest pewien czy się kiedykolwiek odkochał. Tylko problem był taki, że Daichi właśnie _nie_ poszedł za nim na koniec świata, żeby zawsze byli razem.

Bo był tchórzem. Był, jest i będzie. Najgorzej nienawidził się za to, że się już z tym pogodził. Z tym, że z tej jego miłości nic nie wyjdzie.

Odetchnął głębiej, nim odpowiedział:

– Zakochałem się.

Hinata chyba nie wyczuł, że to było naprawdę trudne do wypowiedzenia wyzwanie i Daichi nie był nawet pewny, czy nie mówił tego na głos po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– No więc widzisz. Także nie śmiej się ze mnie. Wiem, że to może trochę naiwne, ale nie mam żadnych większych marzeń – stwierdził chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. Powiedział później coś jeszcze, ale Daichi go nie słuchał. Lub słuchał, za to nie słyszał.

On miał większe marzenia. Nie swoje, ale wisiały nad nim, dlatego powoli je realizował. I nagle sobie uświadomił, w jakimś małym barze z udonem, przy stacji benzynowej w zapadłej mieścinie, po słowach młodszego od niego dzieciaka, który miał więcej odwagi niż on przez całe swoje życie. Uświadomił sobie, że on nigdy w życiu nie był tak naprawdę szczęśliwy. Wszystko przez to, że kiedyś miał _swoje_ większe marzenia. Ale i w nich nie było miejsca na miłość.


	3. iii

iii. „Niech sam sobie radzi. Myślę, że wyjdzie mu to na dobre, jeżeli będzie miał trochę trudności" – _Zima Muminków_

– Jejciu, nareszcie! – westchnął szczęśliwie Hinata, przeciągając się na tylnym siedzeniu. Daichi miał ochotę powiedzieć dokładnie to samo. Większy dramat z jazdą do Tokio, ba, z podróżą w jakiekolwiek inne miejsce, nigdy go nie spotkał. Oficjalnie miał jak na razie dość samochodów, podejrzanych dróg i parkingów czy ogólnie miejsc z mniejszą ilością mieszkańców niż coś koło miliona. Nigdy więcej zapadłych miasteczek, nocowania w aucie na pół leżąco. Po prostu nie. Nie i koniec.

Kiedy z rana żegnali się z Noyą i jego babcią mieli bardziej optymistyczne wizje. W końcu wystarczyło, że przepłyną promem na drugą stronę, przejadą kawałek i będą mogli wjechać na autostradę.

Nic bardziej mylnego.

Daichi naprawdę zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać czy czasem los się na niego nie uwziął. Głownie przez to, że liczba nieszczęść, jakie go ostatnio spotkały była zatrważająca. Tak naprawdę w ciągu tego jednego tygodnia wyrobił chyba normę pechowych sytuacji na całe życie. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Nie były to też oczywiście jakieś dramatyczne nieszczęścia. Żadne nieszczęścia nieszczęścia, żadne życiowe tragedie. Ot, kilka razy widział coś. Coś, bo z uporem maniaka odmawiał nazwania swoich urojeń duchem. Wtedy by już w ogóle sfiksował i w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa by go zabrali do jedynego słusznego miejsca dla takich jak on. Oprócz tego czegoś, nie mógł dojechać do jednego miasta. I jeśliby Tokio było jakąś zapadłą mieściną z jedną drogą dojazdu, bo inne są wyłączone z użytku, taką jak na przykład Karasuno, to jeszcze może by to jak tako zrozumiał. Ale jeśli jedzie się do wielkiej plamy na mapie, w której krzyżują się wszystkie najważniejsze drogi krajowe, to już bez przesady, ile można lądować na odludziu.

Jedyny tego plusem był chyba Hinata, rozpryskujący zalegające w nim poczucie samotności i beznadziejności. Może jednak bez tego drugiego. W każdym razie, miło było mieć towarzysza niedoli.

Wczoraj pojechali do domu Noyi, małego bliźniaka stojącego przy tej długiej ulicy, za którą robiła bardziej polna droga, tak po dwudziestej. Poczekali z nim i jego babcią do zamknięcia, a następnie zostali jeszcze u nich w domu ugoszczeni, jak gdyby byli zacniejszymi gośćmi niż było w rzeczywistości. Dostali jeszcze lekką kolację, ciepłą herbatę i po chwili rozmowy, starsza pani poszła się położyć do swojego małego pokoiku. Noya też się z nimi szybko pożegnał, wcześniej rozkładając dwa futony na podłodze i przynosząc im poduchy i coś do przykrycia. Ani Daichi, ani Hinata nie mieli mu tego za złe, sami również woleli wypocząć przed kolejnym dniem. Jakby podświadomie czuli, że znowu nie będzie należał do najłatwiejszych.

To znaczy, do pewnego momentu wszystko szło całkiem dobrze. Poprawnie. Rano wstali, dostali pyszne śniadanie, jeszcze kanapki na drogę i dobre słowo od babci Noyi. Chłopak za to przejechał z nimi ten kawałek do promu, żeby pokazać im trasę. Po drodze wstąpili jeszcze do Tanaki, chcąc podziękować mu za pomoc. Prom stał, spokojnie przepłynęli przez rzekę.

Można by rzec – wszystko układało się idealnie.

Do momentu przejechania Date, miasteczka po drugiej stronie rzeki. Wtedy los sobie chyba o nich przypomniał, ponieważ złapali gumę. Daichi na szczęści miał w bagażniku zapasowe koło, jednak wymiana oznaczała tak czy siak dodatkowy postój. I tu proszę, spora niespodzianka, akurat jechali drogą biegnącą w środku lasu.

Daichi miał ochotę rzucić to wszystko w cholerę. Nie miał nawet siły śmiać się, jak robił to Hinata. Chociaż jego śmiech przypominał raczej histeryczny chichot. Obydwaj wysiedli z samochodu po uspokojeniu się lub, w przypadku Daichiego, utrzymaniu nerwów na wodzy. Wspólnymi siłami wymiana opony poszła im nawet szybko. Zdecydowali się zjeść też przy okazji kanapki przegotowane przez babcię Noyi, skoro już i tak się zatrzymali. Otoczenie może nie było wybitnie zachęcające, ale nie mieli chyba już nawet siły narzekać. Wśród niepokojącego szumu drzew i zbierających się na niebie deszczowych chmur, pochłonęli suchy prowiant, zostając jedynie na batonikach przez resztę drogi.

Hinata powiedział, że jak już tak często się zatrzymują w lesie, to może porobi kilka zdjęć, żeby pokazać Kenmie, że te wredne drzewa nie chciały ich wypuścić. Daichi zaśmiał się na to, chowając wszystkie śmieci do jednego woreczka. Schylił się przy tym kole, które wymieniali, sprawdzając, czy wszystko dobrze zrobili, czy jest odpowiednio przymocowane.

Wtedy usłyszał z tyłu, za sobą, trzask. Obrócił się szybko, zastając Hinatę klęczącego na środku ulicy i nerwowo zbierającego części telefonu, który widocznie wypadł mu z ręki.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, idąc w kierunku chłopaka. Hinata rzucił mu rozbiegane spojrzenie. Jego ręce się trzęsły, gdy wkładał baterię i zamykał obudowę.

– Tak, przestraszyłem się tylko żmii – odparł pospiesznie rudzielec, wstając z klęczek. Zachwiał się odrobinę na nogach, zanim pochylił się, żeby otrzepać spodnie z pyłów.

– Ale nie ugryzła cię? Na pewno wszystko jest dobrze? – upewnił się Daichi, zaniepokojony rozkojarzeniem chłopaka. Może nie był on też zawsze bardzo spokojną i stateczną osobą, ale tylko raz widział go w takim stanie.

Po tym ich prawie wypadku z udziałem tego czegoś, co wyglądało jak Sugawara.

Daichi przełknął ślinę, podchodząc bliżej rudzielca. Położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, zaciskając na nim palce. Hinata popatrzył na niego ze strachem.

– Czy ty coś… – zaczął, zanim telefon chłopaka się nie włączył. Przez ekran przechodziła podłużna rysa, najpewniej spowodowana przez upadek. Hinata nic nie powiedział, przeszukując nerwowo galerię. Kiedy doszedł do ostatnich zdjęć, tych robionych właśnie tu, na środku drogi, w lesie, podał Daichiemu telefon do ręki.

Rudzielec nic nie powiedział, dopóki nie wziął kilku głębszych oddechów.

– Obejrzyj wszystkie – wydusił z siebie w końcu, a Daichi poczuł jak dreszcz przebiega mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Nie. To nie mogło być to, co mu się wydawało. Nie, nie, nie…

Na ostatnim zdjęciu, kilka kroków do miejsca, w którym teraz byli, stał Sugawara.

Tak po prostu stał. Wyprostowany, w normalnych ubraniach. Nie błyszczał się, nie świecił, nie było wokół niego żadnej dziwnej poświaty. Nie widział języków ognia, czarnego dymu ani jakichkolwiek innych śmiesznych efektów, które dodaje się w horrorach. Sugawara był może trochę bledszy, usta miał sine, jak gdyby spędził długi czas na mrozie. W ogóle, miał raczej zimowe ubranie. Albo takie późno zimowe, jakby była już prawie wiosna, ale jednak jeszcze na dworze okazało się być za zimno na wiosenną kurtkę. W każdym razie, wokół szyi miał luźno związany szalik, był w lekkim, granatowym płaszczu i butach za kostkę.

Nie uśmiechał się. Zwyczajnie stał i patrzył się prosto w obiektyw, ale coś z jego oczami było nie tak. Nie wiedział do końca co, ale na pewno ogólnie, cała postać Sugawary była tak jakby wyblakła. Poszarzała. Kolory nie były tak intensywne, jak Daichiemu wydawało się, że powinny być, to las za Sugą był bardziej żywy niż on na tym zdjęciu.

Bardziej żywy niż on…?

Daichi spojrzał ponad telefonem, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nie zobaczy Sugawary. Później niepewnie, trzęsącymi się dłońmi, zacisnął palce mocniej na telefonie, zanim przełączył na aparat.

Na podglądzie nie widział nic, oprócz drogi i kawałka lasu. Poczuł jak Hinata prawie wtula się w jego ramię, starając się powstrzymać dreszcze. Wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zrobił zdjęcie. I później kolejne. I kolejne. I tak jeszcze kilka następnych.

Czuł jak serce wali mu boleśnie w piersi, kiedy znowu znalazł zrobione zdjęcia w galerii. Przymknął oczy i przez chwilę rozważał, czy powinien je znowu otworzyć. Zrobił to jednak, klikając na pierwsze zdjęcie. HInata spoglądał na ekran razem z nim, kurczowo zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu.

Na pierwszym zdjęciu wszystko było normalnie.

Na drugim też.

Trzecie było poruszone, ale Daichi pamiętał, że nie mógł wtedy powstrzymać drżenia rąk.

Czwarte znowu było obrazem drogi z kawałkiem lasu.

Piąte było dokładniejszym widokiem na całą drogę.

Szóste znowu było przesunięte bardziej w stronę lasu.

Siódme było zdjęciem Daichiego zrobionym przez przypadek, gdy nacisnął zły przycisk. Skrzywił się na widok swojej twarzy. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i przestraszonego. Na dole w kadrze widać było czubek rudej czupryny Hinaty.

Odetchnął z pewną ulgą, patrząc na zdjęcie siebie. Wmawiał sobie, że jedno zdjęcie jeszcze nic nie znaczy.

Dopóki nie zobaczył, że jednocześnie na tym siódmym zdjęciu na ramieniu leży mu czyjaś dłoń. Blada, większa od drobnych rąk Hinaty.

Daichi usunął je natychmiast, wciskając telefon z powrotem chłopakowi w dłonie.

– Jedziemy – ledwo wykrztusił przez ściśnięte gardło. Szybko prawie wskoczyli do samochodu i ruszył od razu, gdy tylko rudzielec zamknął za sobą drzwi, bez zapinania pasów. Zrobił to dopiero przed wjazdem na autostradę, rozluźniając też uścisk dłoni na kierownicy.

Podczas dalszej drogi, jakoś godzinę od Tokio, byli w stanie zacząć znowu normalnie rozmawiać. Wcześniej panowała między nimi napięta cisza, podobna do tej po ich prawie wypadku. Daichi pewnie by postradał wszystkie zmysły, gdyby nie miał obok siebie Hinaty, który przeżył to samo, co on.

Oczywiście nie rozmawiali o tym, co widzieli. Nic chyba w jego życiu tak szybko nie stało się tematem tabu.

Woleli skupić się na sprawach bardziej przyziemnych, mniej skomplikowanych. Nie tak dziwnych czy zaskakujących. Zwyczajnych. Może dlatego to Hinata mówił i mówił, bojąc się przerywać chociażby na moment, na wzięcie oddechu. Daichiemu się wydawało, że on się boi ciszy, nie cierpi jej, nie umie w niej funkcjonować. I z drugiej strony, źle milczało się w obecności chłopaka. Bo to od razu wydawało się nienaturalne, takie też było, dlatego z ulgą przyjmował chwilę, w której Hinata zdawał się w końcu odblokować, wrócić do bycia dawnym sobą.

W końcu dotarli do przedmieść Tokio bardziej pod wieczór. Okolica nie różniła się specjalnie od na przykład Sendai. Nie widać jeszcze tu było tego wielkomiejskiego stylu, nie czuło się gwaru stolicy. Było tu niemalże spokojnie, wbrew wszystkim wyobrażeniom o Tokio, jakie w sobie nosił. Co prawda, był już w mieście kilka razy, lecz zawsze przyjeżdżał pociągiem i wysiadając na dworcu głównym, czuł się osaczony tym tłumem, hałasem. Przygnieciony tempem, naraz zdawało mu się, że wyrwał się z jakiejś małej mieściny. Był jak biedny, zahukany pisklak, nie ważne czy przyjeżdżał pierwszy raz jako piętnastoletni dzieciak czy któryś z kolei, już jako student. Daichi nie mógłby tu żyć tak na co dzień. Potrzebował więcej przestrzeni, niż mogła mu zapewnić ta betonowa dżungla.

– To… Gdzie cię zawieźć? – zapytał się Hinaty, który z fascynacją przyglądał się blokom za oknem. Chłopak na początku chyba go nie usłyszał, ponieważ musiał powtórzyć pytanie po raz drugi, zanim rudzielec podskoczył na swoim miejscu. Spojrzał na niego przepraszająco, wciąż kątem oka wyglądając przez szybę. Daichi parsknął śmiechem.

– Um, nie wiem do końca, gdzie to jest – przyznał Hinata, uśmiechając się głupkowato. – To znaczy, wiem, mam zapisany adres, muszę go tylko znaleźć.

Pokiwał głową na znak, że rozumie, o co mu chodzi, patrząc w przednim lusterku, jak rudzielec szuka czegoś, najpewniej adresu, przeglądając telefon.

– A rozpoznajesz okolicę? – próbował dalej Daichi. Dojechali właśnie do większego skrzyżowania i z ziemi zaczynały wyrastać już nowoczesne wieżowce. Hinata zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, po szybkim zerknięciu na otoczenie za szybą.

– Poczekaj, zaraz znajdę – poprosił, pochylając się nad telefonem. Zatrzymali się na światłach, więc Daichi przeznaczył czas oczekiwania, na zorientowanie się, na jakiej ulicy się teraz znajdują.

Ruszając na zielonym świetle, usłyszał jak Hinata wydaje z siebie radosny okrzyk.

– Okej! Mam! – Chłopak pochylił się do przodu, wkładając głowę miedzy dwa siedzenia. Wyciągnął do Daichiego rękę z telefonem. Na ekranie zobaczył dokładny adres.

– A wiesz, w jakiej to jest dzielnicy? – dopytał się jeszcze, gestem wskazując Hinacie, że może już usiąść normalnie.

– W Asakusie – odpowiedział od razu rudzielec. – Tam, gdzie zawsze są festiwale!

– Tam, gdzie jest klasztor? – upewnił się Daichi, na co chłopak mu energicznie przytaknął. Cieszył się, że mniej więcej wie, gdzie powinien jechać. To dużo ułatwiało, tym bardziej, że musiał jeszcze do nocy albo dowiedzieć się, gdzie mieszka Sugawara, albo znaleźć wolne miejsce w hotelu, który nie zrujnuje jego budżetu. Na następnych światłach skręcili już w stronę, gdzie leżała dzielnica.

O ile Sugawara naprawdę jeszcze mieszka gdzieś w Tokio. Co oczywiście jest na pewno prawdą.

Daichi odmawiał uwierzenia w cokolwiek, co spotkało ich do tej pory. Pogodził się już z myślą, że może potrzebować specjalistycznego leczenia. Liczył za to, że mimo wszystko zostanie przez Sugawarę przyjęty w miarę ciepło, po starej znajomości.

I tak czuł, że czeka go jakaś niespodzianka. A Daichi przestał je lubić, głównie przez to wszystko, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Nie był w ogóle wielkim fanem niespodzianek od początku, więc może pewne trudne do wytłumaczenia, logicznego wytłumaczenia, sytuacje jedynie umocniły jego niechęć do nich.

Na pewno będzie tak, że pomijając już to, iż znalezienie Sugawary od początku do końca okaże się szukaniem igły w stogu siana, wyjdzie na to, że spokojnie sobie w Tokio żyje. Tak, dokładnie, _żyje_.

Daichi miał jedynie informację od Ennoshity, któremu nieco przeszła już złość, a który nigdy nie palił za sobą mostów, gdzie Suga się uczy i to na jego uczelni zamierzał zdobyć resztę potrzebnych mu rzeczy. Miał też w sumie kontakt do jego rodziców, jak sprawdził u Noyi w domu. Asahi również zaangażował się w całą sprawę i podzielił się danymi współlokatora Sugi. Który równie dobrze może być już jego byłym współlokatorem, ale Daichi zmuszał się do optymistycznego myślenia.

Znajdzie Sugawarę, zobaczy, że żyje i ma się dobrze lub relatywnie dobrze. A później wróci do swojego Sendai, wybłaga u Ennoshity, żeby go już na pewno nie zabijał i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. O, pójdzie też do lekarza. Miał nadzieję, że tabletki mu pomogą. Albo może jakaś terapia. W każdym razie, był zdeterminowany przestać widzieć te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy.

Miał ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż urojenia. Studia chociażby. A później pracę w firmie ojca.

Po kilku dłuższych postojach podczas przejeżdżania w pobliżu ścisłego centrum Tokio, gdzie jak zawsze tworzyły się korki, wjechali na teren Asakusy. Dzielnica wydawała się spokojna i może przez obecność tych wszystkich świątyń w pewien sposób uduchowiona. Daichi nie wiedział jak to określić, po prostu czuć było tą drobną odmienność Asakusy od innych dzielnic, jej tradycyjność i stateczność.

Niezbyt duży jak na tokijski wieżowiec budynek, w którym miał mieszkać chłopak Hinaty, znaleźli bez problemu. Okazał się jednym z pierwszych zaraz po wjechaniu do dzielnicy. Daichi podjechał pod odpowiednią klatkę, zatrzymując się na chodniku. Spojrzał do tyłu na Hinatę, uśmiechając się do niego.

– Poradzisz sobie? – zapytał się chłopaka, zamykającego swój plecak i sprawdzającego, czy nic nie zostawił.

– No jasne, nic się nie bój! – rzucił do niego Hinata, a w jego głosie wyraźnie słyszalne było podekscytowanie. Daichi zaśmiał się krótko, trochę smutno. Przyzwyczaił się już do rudzielca, o jego pokrzepiającej obecności na tylnym siedzeniu i wesołego gadania.

– Do obcych w końcu nie idziesz – mruknął bardziej do siebie, jednak chłopak i tak go usłyszał, kiedy próbował wygramolić się z plecakiem z samochodu.

– No dokładnie! Głowa do góry, Daichi! – zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, sięgając ponad siedzeniem kierowcy, żeby go trochę niezgrabnie poklepać po ramieniu.

– W razie problemów masz mój numer. Nie bój się dzwonić – przypomniał Hinacie, który pokiwał jedynie głową.

– Może wpadniesz do nas, jak będziesz wracał? Fajnie by było się spotkać! Opowiedziałbyś mi wtedy, jak tam poszło z tym twoim znajomym – zaproponował rudzielec, nie potrafiąc ukryć dumy z samego siebie i z tego, że wpadł na taki genialny plan.

– A Kenma nie będzie miał nic przeciwko? – spytał się Daichi, mimo że domyślał się odpowiedzi. Hinata roześmiał się głośno.

– Co ty! Może nie lubi tak bardzo poznawać nowych ludzi, ale moich znajomych zawsze jakoś lubi – stwierdził chłopak, będąc z tego powodu obłędnie szczęśliwym. Daichi pomyślał, że ten Kenma musi naprawdę mieć słabość do Hinaty. Ale znowu, kto nie miękł na widok tego promiennego uśmiechu. Zranienie Hinaty byłoby jak wyrzucenie szczeniaka na mróz. I oczywiście, musiał go naprawdę kochać. Daichi był pewien, że byli uroczą parą. A przynajmniej tak widać było na zdjęciu, które rudzielec miał na tapecie. O ile był to oczywiście Kenma, ale prawdopodobnie raczej tak.

– Zobaczymy, Hinata. Ale w razie czego, dzwoń, kiedy chcesz. Możemy się też przecież spotkać gdzieś na mieście – podpowiedział Daichi. Chłopak zrobił skupioną minę, obmyślając tą ewentualność.

– W sumie możemy. To się zdzwonimy! – podjął decyzję, klasnąwszy w dłonie.

– Długo w ogóle zamierzasz być u Kenmy? Bo jak byś chciał wracać, to też zadzwoń, może akurat też mniej więcej wtedy będę wracał.

Nie myślał, że to niewinne pytanie i płynąca z dobrego serca propozycja sprawi, że uśmiech spłynie z twarzy Hinaty. Trwało to może moment, naprawdę, nie dłużej niż mrugnięcie powieką, lecz zmiana była aż nadto łatwa do zanotowania, skoro nagle zawsze roześmiana twarz stawała się pozbawiona wszelkiego życia.

Uśmiech, który po tym nadszedł był… Inny niż wszystkie. Taki niepasujący do Hinaty. Tak bardzo zwyczajnie uprzejmy. Nie sięgnął nawet jego oczu.

Daichi otwierał usta z zaniepokojoną miną, wyczuwając, że coś nie jest tak jak powinno być, że przecież wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, nawet lepiej niż tak, prawie idealnie, a nagle wychodzi na to, że nie jest.

Hinata był mimo wszystko szybszy. Zachichotał nerwowo i odpowiedział nieco drżącym przy końcówkach wyrazów głosem. Do tego powoli, jak gdyby uważnie dobierał, po czym starał się wymawiać kolejne słowa.

– Tego jeszcze tak jakby nie wiem? Bo wiesz, w sumie to szkoła i wszystko… I trochę nam zajęło przyjechanie tu. Także nie wiem, nie wiem na pewno, kiedy wrócę.

Nie zmniejszyło to niepokoju Daichiego. Westchnął jednak, wiedząc, że tak czy siak nie uda mu się nic więcej z chłopaka wyciągnąć.

– Jasne – odparł spokojnie, a coś go skręcił w żołądku, gdy Hinata starał się uniknąć jego wzroku. – Ale zawsze możesz zadzwonić.

– Tak, Daichi, rozumiem. Powtarzasz to już chyba z piąty raz! – roześmiał się rudzielec. To nie było jeszcze to, to nie był sposób, w jaki Hinata zwykł się śmiać, to nie był żaden promienny uśmiech.

Dla niego to było trochę jak zaćmienie słońca.

– W porządku – mruknął Daichi. W milczeniu przyglądał się, jak chłopak staje na chodniku i zakłada swój wielki plecak.

– To do zobaczenia, Daichi! – rzucił do niego na pożegnanie Hinata, machając mu lekko. Wymusił życzliwy uśmiech, kiedy samemu się żegnał.

– Baw się dobrze! – dodał jeszcze. Wtedy dopiero zobaczył coś, czemu najbliżej było do prawdziwego uśmiechu rudzielca. To mu trochę zdjęło ciężar z serca. Przynajmniej, pomimo jego wszelkich złych przeczuć, Hinata prawdopodobnie będzie pod dobrą, czułą opieką. Taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję, która pomyślnie zagłuszała jego wewnętrzny niepokój o chłopaka.

– A tobie powodzenia w szukaniu znajomego! Jakbyś miał problemy, to możemy pomóc. Znaczy, Kenma może, w końcu są na jednym uniwersytecie – powiedział weselej już Hinata. To też zaczęło przypominać mu tego rozgadanego rudzielca.

– Dziękuję, zapamiętam – zapewnił go Daichi. Pomachali sobie jeszcze raz na pożegnanie, nim Hinata całkiem energicznym krokiem ruszył w stronę klatki.

Daichi zapalił samochód, jednak poczekał, aż chłopak wszedł do środka budynku, zanim zdecydował się odjechać.

Stojąc na światłach, zaczął się poważniej zastanawiać, jak w ogóle ma zamiar znaleźć Sugawarę w Tokio.

Wylądował w jednym z barów w okolicy Shinjuku. Bez konkretnego pomysłu na siebie, planu na znalezienie Sugi, z konsekwentnie zmniejszającą się sumą pieniędzy w portfelu. Bar znajdował się niedaleko kampusu Uniwersytetu Waseda. Czyli miejsca, w którym próbował się dowiedzieć, co stało się z Sugą.

Bo to, że się stało, to wiedział już na pewno. Chociażby po tym, że Sugawara Koushi, niegdyś piątkowy uczeń z zapowiadającą się świetlaną przyszłością, został usunięty z uczelni. Za przedłużającą się, nieusprawiedliwioną nieobecność.

Daichi wziął porządny łyk piwa.

To mu się bardzo, _bardzo_ nie podobało. Ludzie nie znikają ot tak. Tym bardziej nie tacy jak Suga. On był zawsze tym obowiązkowym, ułożonym i zorganizowanym człowiekiem. Daichi nie sądził, żeby nagle coś mu się przestawiło i doszedłby do wniosku, że woli podróżować po świecie z trupą cyrkową. Albo zostać jakimś bojownikiem o wolność roślin i zwierząt, sprzeciwiającym się zmianom klimatycznym. Sugawara zawsze do bólu trzymał się normalności. Nigdy nie wykraczał poza granicę bycia tym przeciętnym, statystycznym młodym Japończykiem, którego największym marzeniem jest dostać się na dobrą uczelnię, najlepiej dzięki stypendium, a później znaleźć szanowaną pracę, gdzie zarabiać będzie można tyle pieniędzy, że nie wygospodaruje się wystarczająco czasu wolnego, aby to wszystko wydać, przepić, przegrać w karty.

I znowu, jeśli Daichi nie znałby Sugi od długiego czasu, od podstawówki, mógłby jeszcze pomyśleć, że wkręcił się on w jakiś podejrzany biznes. Ale, na Boga, bogów czy wszelkie istoty metafizyczne, bo może któraś usłyszy jego wewnętrzny krzyk, to był Koushi. To był zawsze najgrzeczniejszy i najtaktowniejszy człowiek, jaki chodził po świecie i wcale nie przesadzał.

Sugawara pomagał każdemu w lekcjach, dawał spisywać mu zadania.

Sugawara opiekował się dziećmi w sąsiedztwie, będąc dla nich niczym druga matka. Wycierając im ręce z brudu przed jedzeniem, brody po jedzeniu, zaklejając plastrami pozdzierane kolana, tuląc, kiedy płakali.

Sugawara był bardzo zdolnym i bystrym uczniem. A do tego ciężko i systematycznie pracował w domu.

Sugawara był przewodniczącym samorządu w gimnazjum. W liceum już tylko klasy, lecz to zawsze coś.

Sugawara miał swoje pasje, które jeszcze udawało mu się łączyć, a przy tym znajdował czas dla takiego Daichiego, który oprócz klubu siatkarskiego, odmawiał angażowania się w życie szkoły. Wystarczyło mu już to, ż musiał zajmować się młodszymi rocznikami.

A raczej, gdyby nie Sugawara, to też by się nimi nie zajmował. Powybijałby ich przy pierwszej okazji, kiedy by go mocno zdenerwowali.

Sugawara zawsze był chętny do uczenia nowych zawodników z ich drużyny, do dawania im rad. Nawet jeżeli sam nie miał siły już ćwiczyć.

Sugawara Koushi był jakimś aniołem zesłanym na ziemię. W dodatku takim, bez którego on by sobie na pewno nie poradził w kilku, kilkunastu właściwie, ważnych czy trudnych momentach swojego życia.

A co zrobił Sawamura Daichi, gdy do jego domu, do jego serca zapukał anioł?

Powiedział, że nie wierzy w miłość, bo to strata czasu.

Daichi jęknął przeciągle, odsuwając od siebie szklankę po piwie i oparł się czołem o blat baru. Mamrotał przez chwilę pod nosem wyzwiska na samego siebie, dopóki nie usłyszał nad sobą czyjegoś śmiechu.

– Problemy w związku? – spytał się go śpiewnie, rozbawiony głos. Gdzieś przy jego uchu ktoś odstawił szklankę. – Trzymaj, na koszt firmy.

Łypnął spode łba na stojącego przed nim studenta, wycierającego szklanki i kieliszki. Te pierwsze ustawiał gdzieś niżej, na półce, natomiast kieliszki wieszał na stojaku nad jego głową. Daichi westchnął, podnosząc się. Został przygarbiony, opierając się na łokciach ułożonych na blacie. Przyciągnął do siebie zaoferowaną szklankę piwa.

– To jak to jest? – kontynuował barman, zupełnie nie zrażony jego posępną miną. – Dziewczyna? A może chłopak? Albo nie wiadomo co? Wiesz, ja nie oceniam…

Daichi posłał barmanowi mordercze spojrzenie, a ten w jednej chwili, zarzucił sobie ścierkę na ramię, po czym uniósł dłonie w przepraszającym geście.

– Bez urazy, kolego – poprosił, mierzwiąc swoje krótkie włosy w wyjątkowo dziwnym kolorze. Czy to naprawdę był pastelowy róż, czy światło tu było aż tak beznadziejne? A może znowu miał jakieś przewidzenia? Lub stał się daltonistą. Tak z dnia na dzień.

Westchnął, siorbiąc trochę piwa. Pewnie ten barman się nudził, a on musiał wyglądać na tyle źle, że znalazł w nim potencjalnego towarzysza do rozmowy o życiu. Daichi widział wiele filmów, gdzie ludzie prawie spowiadali się przy barze, ale nigdy nie myślał, że go też najdzie na to ochota. A może to tylko przez alkohol? Musiał dużo wypić, skoro nagle zachciało mu się ponarzekać na świat.

– Nie, nie szkodzi – mruknął, dziwiąc się, od czego miał taki zachrypnięty głos. – I nie do końca problemy w związku.

Jedna z brwi barmana powędrował do góry, wyrażając jego zaciekawienie i zaskoczenie.

– To w takim razie finanse? Biedny student i tak dalej? Stypendium ci cofnęli, bo za dużo balowałeś, a za mało nad książkami siedziałeś? – dopytywał się, porzucając wycieranie szklanek. Oparł się o bar bokiem, patrząc w wyczekiwaniu na odpowiedź Daichiego.

– Nie, nie. Nie studiuję – odpowiedział szybko, dopiero po chwili zauważając nieścisłość. – Nie tutaj. Nie w Tokio.

Barman pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. Schylił się na chwilę, wyciągając gdzieś spod baru małą butelkę wody.

– To co? Jednak coś innego? Rodzice niezadowoleni czy ty niezadowolony?

– Jesteś wyjątkowo ciekawski – wytknął mu zmęczonym tonem Daichi, chociaż tak naprawdę nawet niespecjalnie miał coś przeciwko temu.

– Wybacz – przeprosił go barman, śmiejąc się z odrobiną zażenowania. – Po prostu się nudzę.

– Przykro mi, że masz taką gównianą robotę – rzucił ze szczerym współczuciem, na co barman zachichotał. Oj, chyba naprawdę wypił o tą jedną czy dwie szklanki piwa za dużo.

– Ach, to miło z twojej strony – docenił jego starania, po raz kolejny przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach. – W ogóle, jestem Hanamaki.

– Sawamura – odparł. Przybili sobie piątkę, zainicjowaną przez barmana.

– To, Sawamura, jak chcesz… Nie, jak potrzebujesz się wygadać, to śmiało. To tak jakby też część mojej pracy.

– No mówiłem, durną masz tę pracę.

– Biedny student musi zarabiać na zupki w proszku.

Daichi zaśmiał się żałośnie, wypijając swoje piwo do końca. Oddał szklankę barmanowi, który odstawił ją na bok.

– A co studiujesz? – zapytał się, stwierdzając, że w sumie mu też się nudzi i nie ma w dodatku specjalnie dokąd pójść. Pomijając samochód, lecz go miał już raczej dosyć.

– Ochronę środowiska – powiedział Hanamaki, parskając śmiechem. – Ale zanim się zapytasz, mam głęboko gdzieś zagładę ekosystemów, powiększającą się dziurę ozonową czy ilość emitowanych gazów cieplarnianych.

– To tak jakby, nie chcąc cię martwić, minąłeś się z powołaniem.

– Ach, Mattsun też tak mówi.

– To dobrze mówi – po prostu powtórzył Daichi, po raz kolejny wzdychają. Hanamaki wypił łyk wody. Widząc to, dodał z najprawdziwszym, nietrzeźwym współczuciem. – Tak mi ciebie szkoda, że nie możesz sobie nic chlusnąć.

– Mnie siebie też, ale chyba już ustaliliśmy, że mam gównianą robotę? – rzucił barman, odkładając butelkę z wodą na blat. – A ty, Sawamura? Jak tam studenckie życie? W ogóle, jak nie w Tokio, to gdzie studiujesz?

– Studenckie życie to jeden wielki chłam – odparł poważnie Daichi. Na tyle poważnie, na ile pozwalał mu z lekka plączący się język. – Takie finanse? To idiotyzm!

– A gdzie tak cierpisz?

– W Sendai.

– Nie żartuj! – Hanamaki stał się nagle bardzo podekscytowany, a jego niezbyt duże normalnie oczy, rozszerzyły się. – Ja jestem z Sendai! I większość moich znajomych.

– To z was tacy trochę emigranci. Trochę jak mój znajomy – filozoficznie doszedł do wniosku Daichi, czym zarobił sobie głośny chichot od barmana.

– Chyba za dużo wypiłeś – mruknął sam do siebie Hanamaki, zakrywając usta ręką, kiedy posłał mu nieprzychylne, urażone spojrzenie, po usłyszeniu jego śmiechu. – I jak się nazywa ten twój znajomy? Bo w sumie znam dużo ludzi z Sendai, którzy uczą się w Tokio.

– Byłoby cudownie, gdybyś go znał. Ja nawet nie mam pojęcia, jak go teraz znaleźć – pożalił się Daichi, podpierając głowę na dłoni. – Nazywa się Sugawara Koushi.

Chyba powinien się przyzwyczaić do takiej reakcji ludzi na każde jego wspomnienie o Sudze. Kobieta w sekretariacie też tak się na niego spojrzała. Jak gdyby pytał o coś niezwykłego, a jednocześnie coś, o czym się nie mówi, co nie jest może tematem tabu, ale pomiędzy wszystkimi panuje swoista zmowa milczenia. Wszyscy wiedzą, o co chodzi, ale się o tym nie rozmawia.

Hanamaki właśnie miał taką minę. Jakby jego myśli zatrzymały się pomiędzy „powiedz!" i „skłam!". Był zszokowany, lecz przy tym też nagle skrępowany. I chociaż patrzył prosto na Daichiego, zadawał się w tym samym czasie wcale na niego nie patrzeć. Coś jak wtedy, kiedy człowiek się zawieszał, skupiał wzrok na jednym punkcie, zostając pochłonięty przez własne myśli.

Postanowił dać barmanowi czas na ich uporządkowanie, nie spuszczając z niego uważnego spojrzenia.

– O kurwa. – Nie wiedział, ile czekał, nim w końcu odpowiedziało mu z trudem wykrztuszone przekleństwo. Po nim nastąpiły kolejne. – O kurwa, kurwa, kurwa…

Daichi uniósł brwi, wciąż czekając aż Hanamaki przeżyje moment pierwszego szoku. Tak to przynajmniej wyglądało.

– Ty jesteś od Sugi? – upewnił się barman, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Skinął mu głową. – O matko, człowieku, naprawdę nic nie wiesz?

– Wiem, że wywalili go z uczelni – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, czując wzbierający gdzieś w jego wnętrzu niepokój. Ta sytuacja nie była już nawet śmieszna. Daichiego już dawno przestało to wszystko śmieszyć. – Ale skąd ty go znasz?

– On i Tooru byli współlokatorami. Na jednym roku – wytłumaczył Hanamaki. Za jednym zamachem wypił prawie całą butelkę wody. Gdy odstawił resztę na blat, zaciskając palce na butelce, tak, że odrobinę ją zgniótł, odetchnął głęboko.

– Oikawa Tooru? – dopytał się Daichi, powoli, bo z oporami podchmielonego umysłu, układając sobie wszystkie informacje.

– Tak, tak, to on – potwierdził Hanamaki. – On trochę sfiksował po tym wszystkim, wiesz?

– Sfiksował? – powtórzył bezgłośnie, marszcząc brwi. Barman przytaknął mu skinięciem głowy.

– To znaczy – westchnął, pocierając czubek nosa w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich słów – nie do końca sfiksował. Tak trochę – znowu przerwał, przeczesując włosy. – Oj, po prostu Tooru zawsze był trochę dziwny, w końcu który dorosły facet podnieca się kosmitami… – Nierozumiejące spojrzenie Daichiego, skłoniło go do porzucenia wątku. – Zresztą, nie o to chodzi. Po prostu, od czasu, kiedy Suga… No nie wiem, zaginął? Chyba zaginął. W każdym razie, nie wrócił jednego dnia do pokoju i na początku Tooru myślał, że zabalował, co też było głupie, bo Suga nie chodził na imprezy tak jak on… – Hanamaki potrząsnął energicznie głową, jak gdyby starał się coś z niej wyrzucić. – W każdym razie, zaczął wymyślać, że widzi Sugę czasami w lustrze i tak dalej… On oczywiście mówi, że to duch Sugi, a mnie się wydaje, że po prostu mu już konkretnie coś siadło na mózg…

Bingo. Bingo, cholera, bingo.

– Bo sam rozumiesz, Sawamura, zgłosiliśmy informację o zaginięciu na policji, ale nic nie znaleźli. Nawet nie wiem, czy dalej szukają… Mimo wszystko… Duch? Naprawdę? Już bez takich…

Hanamaki zawiesił głos po, w zamierzeniu przelotnym, zerknięciu na Daichiego podczas swojego monologu.

– Dlaczego patrzysz się tak, jakbyś aż za dobrze wiedział, o czym mówię? – zapytał się powoli, odsuwając się nieco od niego. Westchnął widząc zachowanie barmana. Nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien to wytłumaczyć.

– Bo chyba też mam takie, no… Urojenia – powiedział cichym głosem, odchrząkując. Rozejrzał się za siebie, sprawdzając, czy nie są aby za głośno. Hanamaki zrobił to samo, upewniając się, że nie musi niegdzie odejść, żeby obsłużyć jakiegoś klienta. Pochylił się po tym w stronę Daichiego, opierając się łokciami o blat baru.

– Ale nie żartujesz? Byłeś z tym u kogoś? Specjalisty, w sensie? – spytał się podejrzliwie barman, z uwagą lustrując jego twarz.

– Chciałem iść właśnie po tym, jak spotkam się z Sugą i zobaczę, że żyje sobie tutaj, jak każdy normalny człowiek i grzecznie się uczy – odparł z dziwnym rozżaleniem w głosie Daichi. – A tymczasem przyjeżdżam, a nikt nie wie, co z nim się dzieje i o co w ogóle w tym wszystkim chodzi.

– O, bracie – wymamrotał Hanamaki, przykładając dłoń do czoła.

– Co się stało? – nie zrozumiał go Daichi. Mając już serdecznie dość tych wszystkich niedomówień i niewiadomych krążących wokół postaci Sugi. Barman pokiwał lekko głową.

– To tak jakby, jesteśmy w domu – doszedł do przedziwnego wniosku Hanamaki, wypijając do końca wodę z butelki, a ją samą zgniótł w dłoniach i wyrzucił do kosza. Daichi skołowany obserwował jego ruchy.

– W jakim domu? – zapytał się, a kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, przełknął ślinę. Nagle zrobiło mu się bardzo sucho w gardle.

– A ja myślałem, że Tooru postradał zmysły… – Wyglądało na to, że Hanamaki mówił do siebie, prychając przy tym z niedowierzaniem. – Ale naprawdę widziałeś Sugę?

Daichi zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zanim odpowiedział.

– No tak. W Sendai prawie cały tydzień się zawsze gdzieś pojawiał. A jak tutaj jechałem, to prawie bym przez niego spowodował wypadek. Jechał ze mną jeszcze taki chłopak, Hinata. On ma jego zdjęcie na telefonie…

– O kurwa. Sawamura, wiesz, co to znaczy? – spytał się gardłowym głosem Hanamaki, nieufnie patrząc na ludzi w barze ponad ramieniem Daichiego.

– Tylko nie wymyślaj żadnej teorii spiskowej, błagam… – westchnął, pocierając palcami skronie. Barman pokiwał głową.

– Nie, Sawamura, ale zobacz. Są dwa wyjścia. Albo Suga nie żyje i to, co widzimy to naprawdę jest jego duch. Który wiesz, może ma jakieś niedokończone sprawy lub chce, żebyśmy złapali jego oprawców… – Hanamaki zrobił pauzę, trochę dramatyczną jak na Daichiego, który wszedł mu w słowo.

– Oglądałeś chyba za dużo słabych horrorów – zwrócił mu beznamiętnie uwagę. Barman skarcił go wzrokiem.

– To powinieneś raczej powiedzieć Oikawie – fuknął, wyraźnie urażony. Daichi wywrócił oczami.

– Jak go spotkam, to mu to powiem, obiecuję. Tylko daj mi jego adres.

– Nie ma problemu – zapewnił go Hanamaki. – Ale nie o tym chciałem! Czyli nie widzisz, że albo Suga już jest martwy, albo…

– Albo jeszcze żyje, ale jest na prostej drodze do trumny – podsunął dobrodusznie barmanowi, czkając. Ten spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– To cię bawi? Naprawdę? – niedowierzał, łapiąc go za materiał bluzy. Daichi odruchowo położył dłoń na nadgarstku Hanamakiego i zacisnął na nim palce, żeby oderwać od siebie jego rękę.

– Nie, jestem chyba pijany, przepraszam. To nie jest śmieszne, po prostu to jest moja reakcja na stres. Tak myślę – powiedział przepraszającym tonem, a barman tylko westchnął, puszczając jego bluzę. – Już ci nie będę przerywał. Ta sytuacja jest zwyczajnie dziwna.

– Tak, bo albo widzimy, wy widzicie, ducha, albo jesteśmy wszyscy mocno porypani – w końcu zakończył myśl Hanamaki i odetchnął z ulgą. Daichi przypatrzył się mu przez chwilę.

– Wolałbym, żebyśmy byli porypani – przyznał cicho z niebywałą szczerością. Odpowiedział mu na to zduszony śmiech.

– O bracie, do mnie też bardziej przemawia druga opcja – dorzucił Hanamaki, układając brodę na rozłożonych na barze ramionach. Musiał do tego przykucnąć.

– Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że jednak to nie będzie takie proste? – mruknął w eter Daichi. Barman przymknął oczy, burcząc w rękaw koszuli niewyraźne „yhm".

– Czuję się jak wariat, który uciekł z psychiatryka – niespodziewanie powiedział Hanamaki z bólem w głosie. Zaśmiał się na to krótko, żałośnie.

– Mieszkasz z tym Oikawą? – spróbował dowiedzieć się Daichi, podejmując decyzję o zejściu na bardziej neutralny temat. Odpowiedziało mu skinienie głową.

– Od czasu, kiedy… No wiesz… – Hanamaki widocznie nie chciał wracać do tematu Sugi. To mu odpowiadało, ponieważ on sam nie wiedział, co miało o tym wszystkim myśleć, więc tak było łatwiej. – Tak, teraz mieszkamy razem. I jeszcze z Mattsunem.

– Wszyscy jesteście z Sendai?

– Dokładnie.

Obaj westchnęli ciężko. Daichi przyjrzał się zamyślonemu wyrazowi twarzy Hanamakiego.

– Mogę u was przenocować? – Miał nadziej, że nie brzmiał aż tak błagalnie, jak mu się wydawało, że było. On po prostu nie miał już serca do myślenia o noclegu. Musiałby poszukać jakiegoś hotelu. Może i by to jakoś pomogło, umożliwiło wyrwanie się z tego ciągu nieprawdopodobnych zdarzeń, które nigdy nie powinny go spotkać. Jednocześnie, kiedy znalazł już kogoś, kto sam też napastowany był przez to coś, przez tę całą sytuację. Kogoś, z kim w końcu mógł o tym porozmawiać, nie czując się jak gdyby naprawdę był poważnie chory na umyśle. Jak już go znalazł, nie miał zamiaru odpuścić tej sprawy, dopóki to wszystko się nie rozwiąże.

– Zawsze, towarzyszu niedoli – przystał na jego prośbę Hanamaki, zakrywając dłonią zmęczone oczy. Daichi miał ochotę głośno się roześmiać, prawdopodobnie zupełnie gorzko, a może już histerycznie, bo słowa barmana były zbyt trafne jak na tak późną godzinę i idiotyczną sytuację.

Tylko, że nie miał z czego. Nie miał z czego, bo nagle wszystko, co wydawało mu się wytworem jego wyobraźni, stało się w mgnieniu oka tak boleśnie prawdziwe, realne, że nie wiedział jak powinien na to zareagować.

Do końca nawet w to jeszcze nie wierzył, wciąż i wciąż odmawiał uwierzyć. Tak było prościej. Tak było bezpieczniej. Dawało mu to specyficzny rodzaj umysłowego spokoju, ponieważ łatwiej było uważać siebie za wariata niż świat za spaczone miejsce. W którym w dodatku prawdopodobnie istnieje jakiś drugi wymiar, a może równoległa, metafizyczna rzeczywistość. Jak inaczej nagle miał sobie wytłumaczyć istnienie, no, duchów.

To było takie _męczące_.

Wszystko przez to, że czuł się, jak gdyby żył do tej pory w zamkniętej puszce, w jakimś jednym wielkim kłamstwie. Czuł się oszukany. Nie miał jedynie pojęcia przez kogo. Nie mógł przecież powiedzieć, że oszukał go świat, bo to niemożliwe. Rodzice też go nie okłamali, sami przecież żyli w nieprawdzie. Co, życie go oszukało? Od kiedy zaczął traktować życie jak rzecz, namacalną rzecz, którą można przesuwać lub wyrzucić do kosza.

Daichi zaśmiał się gorzko, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę Hanamakiego. Barman przyjrzał się mu kątem oka. Musiał zobaczyć coś na jego twarzy, coś niepokojącego, coś, co może go nawet trochę przestraszyło.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał się szeptem, zupełnie jakby chciał poznać jakąś głęboko skrywaną tajemnicę. Zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, wbijając wzrok w półki za rozstawionymi na nich alkoholami za plecami Hanamakiego.

– Mam wrażenie, że życie mnie oszukało – powiedział po prostu, ot tak, jak gdyby była to najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie, jakby nie rozmawiali o rzeczach poważniejszych niż nierówno skoszona trawa w ogródku. Ton jego głosu był wręcz takim, jakiego używa się z reguły do niezobowiązującej rozmowy o pogodzie, mającej zapełnić niezręczną ciszę.

– Ha, nie pij może tyle nigdy więcej? – głos Hanamakiego był niepewny, ponieważ nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Jak mógł?

Daichi czuł się wbrew wszystkiemu bardziej trzeźwy niż zazwyczaj. Wyprostował się na barowym stołku, patrząc niespodziewanie barmanowi prosto w oczy.

– Czyli wychodzi na to, że widzimy duchy? – rzucił, wyraźnie licząc tylko na potwierdzenie swoich słów. Hanamaki również stanął prosto, podpierając się na wyprostowanych rękach o bar.

– Ja nie widzę żadnego, na szczęście. A ty z Tooru tylko jednego, jak dobrze zrozumiałem – wyraził swoje pośrednie zadowolenie z tego faktu, uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

– No tak, masz rację. Ale go widzimy? – drążył Daichi, niespokojnie zaciskając palce na krawędzi blatu.

– Niewątpliwie. A tak przynajmniej wychodzi z tego, co mówicie. – Spojrzenie Hanamakiego zatrzymał się na jego twarzy. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. – Zmierzasz do czegoś konkretnego czy…?

– Jeżeli widzimy ducha Sugi, to oznacza, że on nie żyje. Jest martwy – wydusił w końcu z siebie Daichi, czując nagłe ukłucie w sercu. Nie panikował z tego powodu tak jak powinien. Tak jak myślał, że kiedykolwiek będzie, gdy dowie się o śmierci, któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół. To było kompletnie bezsensu. Nie powinien czuć czegoś jeszcze? Nie powinien płakać?

Hanamaki wyczuł powagę sytuacji. Niepewnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, gładząc go po nim delikatnie.

– Sawamura… – zaczął, lecz Daichi mu przerwał.

– A my nie wiemy, co się z nim stało. My nie wiemy, gdzie jest… Gdzie jest… – Nie mogło mu to przejść przez gardło, akurat to nie. Wydawało mu się, że zbliża się do cienkiej linii, za którą znajduje się coś, czego na pewno nigdy, przenigdy, nie chciałby poznać. A on uciekał, biegł i biegł, a linia zbliżała się coraz bardziej i bardziej.

Aż w końcu chyba wpadł do wody. Wpadł głęboko, nie przestawał się zanurzać. Oddychał tą wodą, brakowało mu powietrza, brakowało mu wszystkiego. On się topił, po prostu się topił i nikt mu nie pomógł, nie mógł mu pomóc. On, on…

– On nie żyje – wykrztusił słabym głosem, podnosząc przerażony wzrok na Hanamakiego. Barman zadrżał, mając już obie dłonie na ramionach Daichiego.

– Sawamura, spójrz na mnie – poprosił ostro, lekko nim wstrząsając. Zrobił to, o co prosił go Hanamaki, łapiąc swoimi rękoma za jego łokcie, zaciskając palce na materiale białej koszuli. – Patrz na mnie, proszę. Błagam, Sawamura, oddychaj. Oddychaj głęboko.

Daichi miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem barmanowi prosto w twarz, bo przecież jego prośba było głupia. Dopóki nie uświadomił sobie, że przez ten cały czas wstrzymywał oddech. Że pobierał tylko krótkie oddechy, które jedynie przyspieszały bicie jego serca, wciągając go coraz bardziej pod wodę.

Pod wodę, pod wodę, żeby się utopił.

O ile to byłoby prostsze…?

– Wdech, wydech, Sawamura. Wdech, wydech – powtarzał Hanamaki w kółko, a Daichi podświadomie robił to, o co go prosił. I, co najbardziej go zaskoczyło, to pomagało. W jakiś sposób skupienie się na czysto fizjologicznej czynności, bo czym innym było oddychanie, pozwoliło mu powoli, ciągle z oporami i nerwowymi ruchami, wypłynąć na powierzchnię.

Daichi brał coraz głębsze, spokojniejsze wdechy. Hanamaki przymknął oczy, mamrocząc pod nosem jakieś dziwne podziękowanie.

– Sawamura, spokojnie, tylko spokojnie – nie przerywał, głaszcząc go trochę niezręcznie po ramionach. Posyłał nieprzychylne spojrzenia w kierunku każdego z klientów baru, który zerkał na nich ciekawsko. Nie było się na co patrzeć z tymi krzywymi minami.

– Hanamaki – wypowiedział cicho jego imię, mrugając nagle ciężkim powiekami. – Hanamaki…

– Wszystko jest już w porządku, Sawamura. Wszystko jest już dobrze.

– O Boże – jęknął Daichi, z trudem wypowiadając słowa. W gardle urosła mu taka wielka gula, w ogóle potrzebował wody, napić się, czegokolwiek. – Hanamaki, o Boże…

– Sawamura, musisz się uspokoić. Musisz oddychać głęboko – przypominał mu barman, a jego dłonie trzęsły się, kiedy Daichi puścił jego koszulę, pozwalając swoim ręką opaść bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, tylko oddychaj, błagam, oddychaj.

Chciał powiedzieć, że nie, to nieprawda. Że nic nie będzie dobrze, nie może być dobrze. To jest najzwyczajniej w świecie niemożliwe, żeby było dobrze.

Jak ma być _dobrze_ , skoro Sugawara _nie żył_?


	4. iv

iv. „Wspomnienia ogrzewają człowieka od środka. Ale jednocześnie siekają go gwałtownie na kawałki" – _Kafka nad morzem_ , Haruki Murakami

Odstawił na kuchenny blat dwa kubki wyciągnięte z szafki, sięgając ręką po odkręcony słoik z kawą. Nasypał po dwie łyżeczki do każdego. Ziewnął, kręcąc się w kółko po kuchni, próbując znaleźć wieczko do słoika. Wydał z siebie zirytowane prychnięcie, które zagłuszył odgłos gotującej się wody.

– Czy Oikawa naprawdę nie umie zamykać tej kawy? W ogóle, po jaką cholerę ją wyciąga, jak i tak chodzi do tego swojego durnego Starbucksa – warknął w przestrzeń, zirytowany, przestawiając wściekle poukładane na blacie słoiki z dżemem, miodem, opakowanie z w połowie już podgniłymi mandarynkami, które w niektórych miejscach pokrywała obrzydliwa poduszeczka pleśni. Jęknął cierpiętniczo, gdy w końcu, za tymi nieszczęsnymi mandarynkami znalazł wieczko. Zakręcił kawę i odepchnął ją od siebie. Słoik przejechał z szurnięciem po blacie, zanim uderzył w ścianę pokrytą białymi kafelkami.

– Ej, nie demoluj mi kuchni od rana! – zwrócił mu uwagę Matsukawa, kurcząc się odrobinę w progu, żeby się zmieścić w drzwiach. Hanamaki tylko westchnął.

– Wszyscy tu mieszkamy – przypomniał mu nieco złośliwym tonem. Skoro on od rana miał zepsuty humor, to inni też mogą mieć.

– Matko kochana, Makki, rozumiem, że wczoraj w nocy pracowałeś i się nie wyspałeś, ale nie bądź od rana chamem. Poczekaj chociaż do tej dziesiątej – poprosił go przyjaciel jeszcze zupełnie sennym głosem, zakrywając usta, kiedy ziewnął przeciągle.

– Ty spróbuj się nie wkurzać, kiedy taki jeden nie dość, że rozsypuje połowę cukru z cukierniczki, to jeszcze zostawia otwarty słoik z kawą i karteczkę „Będę późno, nie musicie czekać z obiadem ;)" – sapnął Hanamaki, odrywając przyklejoną do ściany żółtą karteczkę i podstawiając ją Matsukawie pod nos. Później kontynuował równie zirytowanym tonem. – Ja jestem spokojnym człowiekiem…

– Właśnie widzę – wszedł mu w słowo, z dobrodusznym uśmiechem brunet, przeczesując swoje i tak całe życie nieułożone włosy, lekko skręcające się na końcówkach. Hanamaki posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

– _Naprawdę_ jestem spokojnym człowiekiem…

– Ale spałeś tylko dwie godziny – znowu przerwał mu Matsukawa, klepiąc go swoją wielką ręką po plecach. – nawet nie całe dwie, bo jest… – Zerknął przez ramię na zegar zawieszony na ścianie. – Nie no, jest dopiero pięć po siódmej? Serio, Makki, idź się połóż. Nie zamierzasz chyba przeżyć tego dnia na dwóch godzinach snu i sześciu kubkach kawy?

– Nie jestem aż tak uzależniony, dziękuję – odpowiedział, przecierając zmęczone, przekrwione oczy.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał kaca. – Matsukawa zawsze, ale to zawsze służył z rana dobrym słowem. Ten to miał wprawę w komplementach, Hanamaki był pod prawdziwym wrażeniem.

– Dziękuję – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, podpierając łokieć o blat i opierając na nim głowę. Kucał teraz przy szafkach i pewnie musiał być dla przyjaciela obrazem nędzy i rozpaczy.

Matsukawa chwycił go pod pachami i podniósł, a później, z rękoma położonymi na jego barkach, wyprowadził go z ich malutkiej kuchni do jednego z dwóch pokoi, tego, który razem dzielili. Widok znajomego kojącego błękitu i półmrok, jaki panował w pomieszczeniu dzięki zasłoniętym roletom, sprawił, że Hanamaki, gdy tylko został usadzony na swoim łóżku, od razu upadł głową na poduszki. Matsukawa wyszarpnął spod jego ciężaru kołdrę, po czym przykrył nią przyjaciela.

– Jak chcesz być wredny, nie wstawaj przed dziesiątą – zagroził mu, klepiąc go jeszcze czule po ramieniu.

– Jasne – zgodził się Hanamaki, mając już zamknięte oczy i pewnie bardziej będąc już w krainie snów niż na jawie. Matsukawa pokręcił tylko głową. Chciał już wyjść, jednak niespodziewanie poczuł, jak palce przytrzymują go za materiał jego spodni od piżamy. Rzucił okiem przez ramię, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela, który przyglądał się mu spod zmrużonych powiek. – Ej, Mattsun, duchy nie istnieją, prawda?

Matsukawa myślał, że się przesłyszał, jednak nawet jeśli była to prawda, nie chciał go zignorować. Dlatego zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, dodając:

– Przestań, Makki, zmieniasz się w Tooru? Chyba przebywanie z nim częściej niż to zalecane źle na ciebie wpływa.

Hanamaki zaśmiał się cicho, puszczając go i obracając się na bok, twarzą do ściany, a plecami do niego.

– Pewnie tak. Dobranoc, Mattsun – wymamrotał jeszcze tylko, naciągając na siebie kołdrę pod samą brodę. Matsukawa parsknął krótkim, pogodnym śmiechem.

– Tak, tak, śpij dobrze – mruknął, zanim wyszedł z pokoju i przymknął do niego drzwi. Kontrolnie zajrzał do drugiego, nieco mniejszego pokoiku, w którym od jakiegoś czasu pomieszkiwał Oikawa. Dosłownie pomieszkiwał, ponieważ częściej go nie było niż był.

Teraz, na małej wersalce spał jeszcze jeden student, Sawamura, jak go przedstawił Hanamaki, przyprowadzając go ze sobą z pracy. Zajmował się nim trochę jak dzieckiem, a sam nadprogramowy lokator w mieszkaniu, które własnościowo należało do matki Matsukawy, kiedy tylko został ułożony na wersalce, zasnął jak zabity. Jego przyjaciel też długo nie wytrzymał, zdążył tylko pokrótce wytłumaczyć, skąd Sawamurę wytrzasnął i po co go ze sobą przytargał.

Dlatego Matsukawa nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie jest w żaden sposób podekscytowany czy zdenerwowany, czekając na dokładne wyjaśnienia. Gdyby Hanamaki nie przypominał w tej kuchni przed chwilą cienia samego siebie, może i już by zaspokoił odrobinę swoją ciekawość.

Teraz jednak mógł tylko wrócić do kuchni i zalać przestygłą już nieco wodą kawę w jednym z kubków. Tego drugiego nie zalewał. Odstawił go pod ścianę, pomiędzy dwa dżemy, malinowy i wiśniowy, jeden dla Oikawy, a drugi dla Hanamakiego. Później znowu zagotują wodę, to się tę kawę wykorzysta. Sam słoik z kawą schował do wiszącej szafki, gdzie znajdowało się jego miejsce przeznaczenia, obok zielonej i czarnej herbaty.

Usiadł później przy malutkim stoliczku wciśniętym w kąt kuchni, naprzeciwko ustawionej pod oknem lodówki. Stały przy nim tylko dwa taborety, nigdy z Hanamakim nie potrzeba im było więcej, a przynajmniej nie do czasu, kiedy pojawił się Oikawa. Lecz nawet wtedy nie potrzebowali dodatkowej przestrzeni jadalnej, bo Tooru przywykł stołować się gdzieś indziej na mieście. A jak chciał jadać z nimi, to urządzali sobie ucztę w pokoiku Oikawy, który do tej pory służył jako salon i w którym, teraz zepchnięty do kąta, stał niski, ale dość długi stoliczek kawowy.

Popijał spokojnie kawę, która była już letnia i niekoniecznie smaczna. Wcale też mu nie pomagała, pił ją z reguły zawsze z rana dla dotrzymania towarzystwa Hanamakiemu i tak już się do tego przyzwyczaił.

Spojrzał na zegar, żeby się upewnić, że ma jeszcze sporo czasu do swoich popołudniowych zajęć, więc może na spokojnie jeszcze coś zjeść. W piątki kończył dość późno, ale mógł się poświęcić, byleby nie musieć zrywać się tak wcześnie rano, jak na przykład w poniedziałki i wtorki. Życie od początku tygodnia na jednej kawie rano i jakiejś biednej bułce z fastfoodu zjedzonej w przerwie między zajęciami nie było tak fajne, jak kiedyś mu się wydawało.

Matsukawa kończył właśnie zrobioną przez siebie jajecznicę, a okno w kuchni było otwarte na oścież, żeby wywietrzyć z małego pomieszczenia zapach smażenia, kiedy usłyszał, jak coś w pokoju Oikawy upada. A raczej ktoś, ponieważ zaraz po tym usłyszał przeciągły, bolesny jęk rozpaczy. Wstając od stołu, rzucił okiem na zegar. Dochodziła dziewiąta, czyli miał jeszcze całkiem dużo czasu na poznanie pewnej fascynującej historii.

O ile dowiedzenie się, czemu nocował u nich jakiś dziwny student, wyglądający, jakby zobaczył ducha, mogło być aż tak ciekawe. W co Matsukawa szczerze wątpił.

I w czym się boleśnie pomylił.

Daichi otworzył oczy i zamarł. Stał pośrodku boiska do siatkówki, w ich hali, w ich liceum. Siatka była ściągnięta, pozostały jedynie stelaże, na których się nią rozciągało. Usłyszał za sobą trzask, więc obrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z Sugawarą.

– Mógłbyś zawiesić drugi koniec? – zapytał z łagodnym uśmiechem, tak bardzo swoim, podając mu koniec siatki. Jego ręce, kiedy dotknęły tych Daichiego były ciepłe. Mokre od potu i rozgrzane najpewniej po grze. Ale gdzie niby grali, skoro siatka jeszcze była nierozwieszona?

Rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz poza ich dwojgiem nie było na hali nikogo innego. Sugawara stał ciągle spokojnie przy nim, jak gdyby czekając na jego ruch.

– Daichi? – zwrócił na siebie jego uwagę. Gdy tylko Sawamura na niego spojrzał, uśmiech mu się powiększył, a przy oczach pojawiły się małe zmarszczki. – Daichi, niedługo przyjdzie reszta – upomniał go Suga, klepiąc go po koleżeńsku po ramieniu. Później odwrócił się i podszedł do stelaża. – No idź, bo trzeba ją jeszcze naciągnąć!

W jego głosie słyszalny był lekki, dźwięczny śmiech, niosący się echem po ścianach, suficie hali. Zatrzymujący się w powietrzu wokół Daichiego, dzwoniący mu w uszach.

Podszedł z siatką i umocował ją. Zerknął przez ramię na Sugawarę, który ciągle przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem.

– Już? – zapytał się go lekko tylko unosząc głos. Nie było potrzeby krzyczeć. Na hali znajdowali się sami, nie zagłuszał ich słów zwyczajowy pisku butów o parkiet czy uderzenia piłki w podłogę, o ręce, o palce.

Było cicho, tak bardzo cicho.

Jak gdyby czas się zatrzymał.

Daichi wysilił się na słaby uśmiech, który był dla Sugi znakiem, że może zacząć naciągać siatkę. Przyglądał się jak materiał powoli, jakby z namaszczeniem się rozciąga, poszerza, staje się napięty. Obserwował Sugę, sprawdzającego, czy już wystarczy, gdy ciągnął za dół siatki lub kontrolował jej wysokość.

Czuł suchość w gardle, potworną i niepokojącą, lecz nie był sobie w stanie przypomnieć, co jest nie tak w tym całym, uroczym obrazku. Jaką ważną rzecz pominął, bo to, że coś jest nie tak, wiedział na pewno. Czuł dreszcz raz po raz przechodzący wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, chłód rozchodzący się po całym ciele. Wraz z każdym kolejnym krokiem, stawały się one coraz cięższe do wykonywania, coraz trudniejsze. A dystans się wcale nie zmniejszał, chociaż bicie serca z upływającym czasem było coraz mocniejsze, a przy tym szybsze i szybsze.

Daichi potarł pięścią klatkę piersiową, myśląc, że może go to uspokoi, pomoże ukoić nerwy. Da poczucie realności temu wszystkiemu.

Był już tak blisko, jeszcze jeden, dwa, może trzy kroki i miałby Sugę na wyciągnięcie ręki, mógłby znowu poczuć jego ciepło, zobaczyć uśmiech, błysk w oczach. Dotknąć jego szarych włosów, podenerwować go trochę, tykając jego pieprzyk przy oku.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Sugawary, otwierając już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, gdy nagle obraz zaczął szarzeć. Kolory umykały jeden po drugim, najpierw czerwień z jego butów, później błękit z tych Sugi, delikatnie bursztynowa barwa oczu Koushiego, lekki róż z jego ust, kremowy odcień skóry.

Sugawara zaczynał blaknąć, jak ubrania po którymś z kolei już praniu. I Daichi zauważył, że to samo dzieje się z nim. Tylko, że gdy cofnął się ledwie o krok, zobaczył, jak jego trampki znowu nabierają soczystej, karminowej barwy. Cofnął się o dwa i znowu paliły mu się w oczach żywą czerwienią.

Tylko z Sugi umykały kolory, wylewały się z niego kropla po kropli, jak gdyby był przeciekającym, niedokręconym kurkiem.

Daichi nagle czuł się, jakby Koushi był bezludną, zapomnianą wyspą na oceanie kolorów.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał się, a jego głos popłynął po tej całej wodzie barw, rozniósł się po całej hali, ale zdawał się nie dotrzeć do Sugawary. Z którego twarzy za to powoli, bardzo boleśnie powoli, spływał uśmiech.

Rzucił się do przodu, wiedziony jakimś dziwnym, kłuciem w sercu. Mimo tego, że było to ciężkie, niewiarygodnie ciężkie, znalazł się przy Sudze i już wyciągał w jego stronę rękę, bojąc się, że w przeciwnym razie mu ucieknie i zginie w szarości. Chciał go wciągnąć do tego świata kolorów, bo on był przecież taki piękny, taki _pełen życia_.

Jego dłoń dotknęła barku Sugawary. Daichi uśmiechnął się przez łzy, wędrując dłonią w dół, wzdłuż ramienia, żeby złapać rękę Sugi w swoją. Pod opuszkami palców ledwie czuł miękkość skóry, to jak była delikatna, gładka i chłodna.

Dotarł w końcu do dłoni i splótł ich palce. Podniósł na Koushiego wzrok, szczęśliwy i pełen nadziei, na to, że od teraz wszystko się ułoży, będzie dobrze, tylko dobrze. Podniósł wzrok, żeby spotkać się z pustym spojrzeniem, pozbawionym wszelkiego życia, tego ciepła i błysku, i…

Dłoń Sugi była lodowata.

Nie była nawet zimna, a już na pewno nie chłodna. Była jak lód, podobnie nawet wilgotna.

Przyglądał się twarzy Sugawary, twarzy bez wyrazu, zastygłej, jak gdyby wyrzeźbionej w lodzie.

Daichi miał ochotę krzyczeć.

I to też zrobił, zaczął krzyczeć na cały głos, wyszarpnął swoją dłoń z uścisku i zaczął się wycofywać. Byle dalej od Sugi, byle dalej. Dopóki nie potknął się o własne nogi. Poleciał na plecy, wydając z siebie tylko zduszony, zaskoczony jęk, nim zamknął oczy, szykując się na upadek.

Uderzył w coś głową. Mocno.

Otworzył oczy, żeby zobaczyć pochylającego się nad sobą bruneta o oliwkowej cerze. Miał zaniepokojoną minę.

– Stary, wszystko w porządku? – zapytał się Daichiego, kucając przy jego boku. Sawamura zamrugał kilkakrotnie. Gdzie on był? Gdzie jest Suga, i hala, i kolory, pełno kolorów, ale nigdzie nie widział śladu po Koushim…

– Czy my się znamy? – wydusił w końcu z siebie, czując suchość w gardle. Odchrząknął, siadając. Dłonią rozmasował sobie bolący go tył głowy. Brunet parsknął śmiechem.

– Tak właściwie, oficjalnie to nie. Ale spałeś na wersalce w moim mieszkaniu, więc można powiedzieć, że w jakimś sensie się znamy. A raczej ty znasz moją wersalkę – odpowiedział mu, podnosząc się znowu i wzdychając ciężko. Wyciągnął do Daichiego dłoń, którą on przyjął nieufnie.

– To kim ty właściwie jesteś? – spytał się podejrzliwie, patrząc na bruneta tak trochę spode łba.

– Ech, Matsukawa Issei, nieszczęśliwy przyjaciel jednego takiego barmana – przedstawił się, posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech.

– Przykro słyszeć – odparł bez zastanowienia, wciąż masując obolałe miejsce. Pod palcami wyczuwał chyba nawet rosnącego guza. – Masz jakiś lód czy coś?

– Jasne, chodź do kuchni. – Matsukawa przepuścił go w drzwiach, palcem wskazując mu jedynie, w którą stronę powinien się kierować. Nie żeby było w ogóle gdzie się w mieszkaniu zgubić i dokąd indziej pójść. To było bardzo skromne, dwupokojowe mieszkanko, a kuchnia okazała się wąskim, ciasnawym pomieszczeniem z małym oknem naprzeciwko wejścia. Daichi podszedł do niewielkiego, kwadratowego stolika i wcisnął się na taboret pomiędzy nim a lodówką.

Matsukawa również usiadł, tyle że pod ścianą, nieco wyciągając swoje długie nogi. I tak nie udało mu się to w pełni, więc mając je lekko zgięte w kolanach, opierał się stopami i kuchenne szafki. W ręku trzymał paczkę z suchym lodem, którą wyciągnął z jednej z szafek, nim opadł na taboret. Podał Daichiemu opakowanie.

Ścisnął je, wstrząsając przy tym lekko, a kiedy poczuł zimno, przyłożył je do bolącego miejsca.

– Sorry, za to, że się tak rąbnąłeś o ten stolik. Mogliśmy go wczoraj z Makkim odstawić trochę na bok – niespodziewanie odezwał się Matsukawa, uśmiechając się do niego przepraszająco. Daichi naprawdę nie miał mu za złe. W końcu, skąd mogli wiedzieć, że zachce mu się spadać z wersalki we śnie.

– To nie wasza wina, przecież – zapewnił go szybko, syknąwszy krótko, kiedy za mocno docisnął opakowanie. Matsukawa skrzywił się na ten dźwięk. – To ja powinienem dziękować za przenocowanie.

– Drobiazg – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. W dodatku gospodarz machnął ręką, jak gdyby naprawdę nie zrobił nic specjalnego.

– Gdyby nie Hanamaki, musiałbym szukać jakiegoś hotelu. Lub spać znowu w samochodzie, więc serio dziękuję – zapewnił go Daichi, zabierając na moment opakowanie z lodem od bolącego miejsca. Ręka mu zdrętwiała, dlatego położył ją na moment na kolanach.

– Znowu? – spytał się Matsukawa. Spojrzał się na opalonego bruneta nierozumiejąco.

– Co „znowu"?

– Znowu spać samochodzie?

– Ach! – Daichi dopiero teraz załapał, o co mu chodziło. Może jednak uderzył się mocniej niż mu się na początku wydawało. Gospodarz też wydawał się być tym odrobinę zaniepokojony, więc czuł obowiązek, aby się wytłumaczyć. – Miałem pewne problemy z dojazdem do Tokio. W sumie jechałem trzy dni. – Zaśmiał się żałośnie, ponieważ to brzmiało tak bardzo idiotycznie. – I raz musiałem spać w aucie.

– Okej, rozumiem – odparł powoli Matsukawa, marszcząc brwi, jakby intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiał. Gdzieś w oddali usłyszeli dźwięk syreny strażackiej. Całkiem głośny, jeśli spojrzało się na to, że otwarte mieli niby okno w kuchni, ale odgłos dochodził jakby z drugiej strony mieszkania.

– Wiem, że to dziwne, spokojnie – pocieszył go Daichi, nie chcąc, żeby przesadnie nad tym rozmyślał. W sumie, nie było nawet nad czym.

– Trzy dni z Sendai do Tokio… Stary, musiałeś mieć jakiegoś pecha – doszedł w końcu do wniosku brunet, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Mimo wszystko uśmiechał się nieznacznie, półgębkiem. I nie wydawał się znowu tak rzeczywiście zainteresowany, dlaczego tak długo zajął mu przyjazd.

– A żebyś wiedział. – Parsknął gorzkim, urwanym śmiechem, znowu przykładając sobie lód.

Daichi prawie wypuścił opakowanie z ręki, kiedy usłyszeli szuranie po podłodze dochodzące od strony wejścia do kuchni. A już na pewno podskoczył na taborecie, który zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, chybocząc się pod jego ciężarem. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy do tego jeszcze do jego uszu dobiegł gardłowy, umęczony jęk.

Matsukawa za to zachował zupełny spokój, odchylając się tylko na chwilę od ściany, żeby na wiszącym zegarze sprawdzić godzinę.

– Jakie ułożone dziecko – wymamrotał pod nosem, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Daichi spojrzał na niego dziwnie, zanim nie zauważył barmana poznanego wczorajszej nocy opierającego się o framugę, wyglądając bardzo _nie_ dobrze. Wtedy zastanowił się, czy sam może nie wygląda równie źle, ale uspokajające spojrzenie Matsukawy, powiedziało mu, że obiektywnie patrząc, mógł być w gorszym stanie, o ile i tak nie był w z lekka beznadziejnym. W końcu, prawie rozbił sobie głowę.

Hanamaki wydał z siebie kolejny jęk.

– Kawy, błagam, dajcie mi kawy – prosił zachrypniętym głosem, a Matsukawa od razu zerwał się ze swojego miejsca, żeby nastawić wodę w czajniku.

– Gdybym wiedział, że będziesz wyglądać jeszcze gorzej niż przedtem, zabroniłbym ci pójść spać – przyznał zbolałym głosem, sadzając Hanamakiego na taborecie, który wcześniej zajmował.

– Czy ty słyszałeś ten ryk? Czy ty to słyszałeś? – narzekał za to najnowszy osobnik w niewielkiej kuchni. Daichi nie chciał wtrącać się do rozmowy, ale nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, wyjrzał przez okno, jak gdyby chciał znaleźć tam odpowiedź.

Matsukawa, opierający się teraz o kuchenny blat, roześmiał się głośno.

– Wiedziałem, że to podziała, po prostu wiedziałem! – Daichi był niemalże pewien, że jeśliby nie wyglądał przy tym co najmniej komicznie, Matsukawa zaklasnął by jeszcze z tej radości w dłonie.

– O nie, nie mów, że… – zaczął Hanamaki, a jego spojrzenie nagle zdradzało jak długą drogę przebył od stanu błogiej nieświadomości do kompletnego zrozumienia. Które go widocznie podłamało. – Mattsun, to było najgorsze chamstwo, jakie ktoś mi zrobił…

– Musiałem zadbać, żebyś się obudził, no co – odparł beztrosko Matsukawa, zalewając kawę dla swojego współlokatora.

– Dlaczego ze wszystkich durnych dźwięków wybrałeś syrenę strażacką! – ryknął gniewnie Hanamaki, podnosząc głos. Zaraz jednak po raz któryś z kolei z jego piersi wymsknął się zduszony jęk. Przyłożył sobie dłoń do czoła, podpierając się na łokciu o stolik. – Nienawidzę cię…

Matsukawa tylko parsknął śmiechem, absolutnie zadowolony z siebie i swojego pomysłu. Daichi mimo woli też się zaśmiał. Było mu tylko trochę szkoda Hanamakiego, a poza tym przypominali mu oni go i jego przyjaciół z czasów liceum. Jak razem z Sugą zawsze straszyli Asahiego. Później prawie zwijali się na podłodze, dusząc się ze śmiechu, na samo wspomnienie przerażonej miny najwyższego i najgroźniej wyglądającego z nich. Asahi był takim niewinnym, strachliwym stworzeniem, że po prostu nigdy nie mogli się powstrzymać. Znowu, z biegiem czasu, Asahi był już przygotowany psychicznie na to, że coś może wyskoczyć z jakiegoś przypadkowego miejsca lub, że niespodziewanie ktoś go obudzi, przebrany w głupią maskę. Co nie oznaczało, że jego reakcje były choć trochę śmieszniejsze. Zawsze za to po takim straszeniu i tak kończyli wszyscy razem, we trójkę, śmiejąc się wspólnie ze swoich niepoważnych, mocno jeszcze dziecinnych pomysłów.

Daichi tęsknił za nimi, za tymi trochę niepokornymi dziećmi, którymi byli.

Jak mieli możliwość, powinni się spotykać. Jak najwięcej. Co z tego, że Suga był w Tokio, a oni w Sendai. Koushi pewnie popłakał się ze śmiechu, gdyby mu opowiedział o swojej wielkiej, trzydniowej wyprawie do stolicy, żeby go zobaczyć.

Taki był w sumie plan. Mieli siedzieć z Sugawarą w jakimś małym pokoiku w akademiku i mieli w końcu porozmawiać jak ludzie. A później by się śmiali z własnej głupoty. Tak było na filmach, prawda?

Czasami tak cholernie pragnął, aby życie było tak proste jak film.

Daichiemu naprawdę do szczęścia nie było potrzebne nic więcej prócz miejsca do spania nawet na podłodze, zupki chińskiej na kolację i uśmiechu Koushiego. Takiego, gdzie miał malutkie zmarszczki przy oczach, kiedy zaczynały one przypominać małe szparki, gdy na policzkach pojawiały się słabe rumieńce, od śmiechu, od gorąca. Wtedy wyglądał zawsze tak promiennie, tak szczęśliwie, tak _żywo_.

Poczuł jak olbrzymi ciężar ląduje mu w żołądku i miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Nie słyszał nawet o czym rozmawiali Hanamaki z Matsukawą. Widział tylko jak brunet uśmiecha się nieznacznie, słuchając pewnie przedłużającego się sprawozdania z poprzedniej nocy. Albo może jeszcze większej ilości narzekań.

Nie słyszał, bo szumiało mu w uszach. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy torebka z lodem wypadła mu z ręki i wylądowała na kafelkach.

No tak. No oczywiście. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć.

– Sawamura? – dobiegł go niepewny głos Hanamakiego, który chyba nachylał się w jego stronę. Matsukawa zaalarmowany przytrzymywał się ręką blatu.

Nie wiedział, czy miał ochotę płakać czy krzyczeć.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał się brunet i było to raczej pytanie skierowane do jego współlokatora. Ale Daichi i tak odpowiedział, czując, że jeśli nic nie zrobi, znowu wpadnie w… Coś. Coś niewątpliwie. Nie wiedział do końca czy to na pewno jest jak te wszystkie sny o spadaniu z wysokości i leceniu, leceniu, a nigdy nie spotykało się dna.

Ostatnio wpadał do wody, może to coś innego.

– Nie, tylko sobie przypomniałem – powiedział słabym, żałośnie słabym głosem. Tak cicho, że Matsukawa zmarszczył brwi, a Hanamaki zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej.

– On stracił pamięć po tym upadku? – To chyba był głos bruneta, nieco przestraszony, kiedy przyklęknął przed nim.

– Jakim upadku? – Tak, poprzednio musiał odzywać się Matsukawa, bo teraz wyraźnie słyszał Hanamakiego. – Hej, Sawamura, spójrz na mnie – poprosił go łagodnie, z obawą dotykając jego ramienia.

– Spadłem z łóżka – wytłumaczył się sam Daichi, mrugając powiekami. Już było mu chyba lepiej, takie przynajmniej miał wrażenie, tak czuł. Kiedy skupiał się na tym, co mówili inni, udawało mu się na chwilę przestać myśleć o Koushim. Tyle najwyraźniej wystarczyło, żeby znowu zorientować się w tym, co dzieje się dookoła. – Ale to nie dlatego, po prostu przypomniało mi się… No wiesz co, Hanamaki.

Znacząco spojrzał na siedzącego studenta, który w lot pojął o co mu chodzi i nabrał ze świstem powietrza w płuca. Matsukawa wydawał się być tym wszystkim mocno skołowany, dopóki spojrzenia jego i Hanamakiego się nie skrzyżowały. Wtedy otworzył usta, a jego mina wyrażała zrozumienie.

Musiał wiedzieć o Sugawarze, nie było innej możliwości.

– Sawamura, jesteś pewny, że to nie od tego walnięcia się w stolik. W razie czego, może lepiej iść z tym do lekarza? – zaproponował mimo wszystko. Hanamaki popatrzył na niego i pokręcił głową. – Nie musimy, ale lepiej…

– Nie, jest w porządku. Może będzie jakiś guz, ale myślę, że lód pomógł – odpowiedział Daichi, biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów.

Nie wiedział tylko, dlaczego niespodziewanie świat zaczął wyglądać trochę inaczej. Sam nawet nie był pewien, w jakim sensie inaczej.

Daichi doszedł do wniosku, że się sfrajerował, kiedy wspomniał o zdjęciach Sugawary i gotowy był już pójść po swój telefon do pokoju, w którym spał, gdy przypomniało mu się, że zostały one zrobione telefonem Hinaty.

– Uch, zapomniałem! – jęknął, pacnąwszy się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Matsukawa z Hanamakim spojrzeli na niego ciekawie. – Bo jak jechałem tutaj, na parkingu, gdzie musiałem nocować spotkałem takiego chłopaka. Licealistę, też jechał do Tokio. On też widział Sugę. I to na jego telefonie jest to zdjęcie.

Hanamaki westchnął z żalem, wciskając twarz w poduszkę, a Matsukawa zmarszczył brwi. Siedzieli w największym pokoju w całym mieszkaniu, zajmowanym właśnie przez tą dwójkę. Daichi przycupnął obok bruneta na jego, mniej więcej porządnie zasłanym łóżku. Drugie, należące do barmana, przypominało raczej pobojowisko ze swoim kłębowiskiem kołdry, trzech chyba koców i stada poduszek. Tak, stada, nie było na taką ilość lepszego określenia.

Okna wciąż były zasłonięte, co w żaden sposób nie przeszkadzało, a Daichi miał ochotę roześmiać się ze swojej myśli o tym, że półmrok robił nastrój, biorąc pod uwagę temat ich rozmowy. W końcu do takich rzeczy potrzebny był odpowiedni klimat.

– Trochę szkoda – stwierdził Hanamaki, lądując plecami na łóżku.

– A masz do niego jakiś kontakt? – zapytał się za to Matsukawa, wywracając oczami na to, co wyrabiał jego współlokator, tarzając się w pościeli.

– Mam numer telefonu – odpowiedział Daichi, machnąwszy ręką w kierunku drugiego pokoju, gdzie jego telefon pewnie leżał spokojnie na stoliku, o który prawie by się z rana zabił.

– No i genialnie! W sumie, im więcej osób powie, że widziało Sugę, tym lepiej. Nie wrzucą trzech osób, które przypadkowo się spotkały do wariatkowa – wywnioskował Hanamaki, a jego ton był trochę zbyt gorzki, jak na tę całkiem pozytywną wizję. Matsukawa prychnął pod nosem.

– To naprawdę coś, co w tej sytuacji powinno nas cieszyć – odparł brunet, mierzwiąc swoje włosy. Później jeszcze potarł czubek nosa. I westchnął ciężko.

Daichi mógł zgadywać, co dręczyło Matsukawę. I w dodatku najprawdopodobniej by trafił.

– Wiem, że to jest na tyle powalone, że trudno w to uwierzyć – rzucił więc, posyłając pełne zrozumienia oraz współczucia spojrzenie. Brunet westchnął znowu, opierając łokcie na kolanach i pochylając się do przodu. Przez moment lustrował wzrokiem ciemne panele.

– Powinniśmy lepiej spróbować iść z tym na policję – podsunął w końcu, samemu nie będąc pewnym, czy to miało jakikolwiek sens.

– Przecież próbowaliśmy. Policja ma nas w dupie – ostro odpowiedział Hanamaki, podnosząc się do siadu. Odrzucił ściskaną w ramionach poduchę na bok, na górę utworzoną z pozostałych.

– Ale mówiliście, że przerwali poszukiwania… Dlaczego właściwie? Bo co? – zainteresował się Daichi. Pomysł z policją sam w sobie nie był znowu do końca taki głupi. Poza tym, od czegoś musieli zacząć, a działanie na własną rękę mogło okazać się nie tyle niebezpieczne, co zwyczajnie trudne. Nie mieli przecież w Tokio wielu znajomości, nie mogli dostać się wszędzie i Daichi nie był też pewien, czy w ogóle powinni próbować.

Hanamaki wstał z łóżka, po czym podszedł do okna i jednym, szybkim ruchem odsłonił rolety. Do pokoju wlało się zbyt jasne dzienne światło, rażąc Daichiego po oczach. Obok siebie usłyszał niezadowolone „I po cholerę?".

– Z braku dowodów, śladów, nie wiem nawet do końca czego – rzucił Hanamaki, przestawiając dwie doniczki z kwiatami na zawalone podręcznikami biurko stojące w kącie, żeby otworzyć na oścież okno. Świeże powietrze okazało się rzeczywiście orzeźwiające i nie myślał, że tak mu go przez ten cały czas brakowało. – W każdym razie, spisali go na straty.

– Nie możesz tak mówić, Makki – przerwał mu Mastukawa łagodnie, nie chcąc wszczynać żadnej niepotrzebnej wymiany zdań.

– Ale taka jest prawda, Mattsun, pogódź się z tym. – Hanamaki uśmiechnął się kwaśno do bruneta. Po chwili jednak jego uśmiech zelżał, stając się bardziej przepraszający. – Dobrze, wiem, może naprawdę nie mieli pola manewru… Ale popatrzcie, ile oni go w sumie szukali? Tydzień? Może niecałe dwa, w porządku…

– Wiesz, że Hajime i tak próbował to przedłużyć – przypomniał mu Matsukawa, pocierając nos. Daichi poczuł się trochę zagubiony w całej rozmowie.

– Kim jest Hajime? – wtrącił się, wodząc wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Hanamaki wydał z siebie krótkie „Ach, no tak", kiedy brunet odchrząknął, zanim odpowiedział:

– Iwaizumi Hajime. Taki jeden młody policjant…

– Na którego Oikawa pali tyłek.

Hanamaki widocznie nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dodaniem tego istotnego faktu. Matsukawa spojrzał na niego spode łba.

– Bardzo pomógł w ogóle w całej sprawie. Mówił, że podobno nie wiadomo było nawet, jak się do tego wszystkiego zabrać, ale specjalnie prosił komendanta i tych z kryminalnego, żeby spróbowali coś znaleźć – kontynuował wolno, jak gdyby próbując sobie przypomnieć wszystkie najważniejsze rzeczy związane z tą sprawą.

– Nie znaleźli, jak możesz się domyślić – posłużył dobrym słowem jak zawsze Hanamaki. Matsukawa westchnął, ale przytaknął.

Daichi milczał przez moment, starając sobie to wszystko poukładać w głowie. Niby zgłaszanie zaginięcia na policję drugi raz nie miało sensu, lecz nie doszli za to do żadnego innego sposobu na dowiedzenie się prawdy. Byli w kropce.

– A tak szczerze, co chcemy osiągnąć? – zaczął niespodziewanie Matsukawa, patrząc po ich twarzach w skupieniu. Daichi zamrugał, a Hanamaki przygryzł dolną wargę. – Do czego chcemy dojść? Chcemy udowodnić, że duchy istnieją?

– Nie, chcemy dowiedzieć się, co stało się z Sugą – odpowiedział Daichi powoli. Chyba zaczynał widzieć, dokąd zmierza tok rozumowania bruneta.

– Czyli chcemy znaleźć ciało, tak?

Ciało.

Znaleźć ciało.

 _Ciało Koushiego_.

– Przepraszam – wykrztusił z siebie, zrywając się z łóżka i biegnąc do łazienki.

Tak myślał, że to się w końcu skończy nim zawieszonym nad toaletą. Może powinien zostać wróżką jak ciotka Imogena. Jak widać, też umiał przewidywać przyszłość.

Zaśmiał się gorzko, odpychając się od sedesu i uderzając plecami o pralkę, po której zjechał, siadając na podłodze.

Trwając w ciszy, usłyszał przyciszone głosy dobiegające z pokoju.

– Jest w szoku, Mattsun. Ty byś nie był, gdybyś przyjechał do Sendai, no nie wiem, do kogokolwiek i dowiedział się, że ta osoba nie żyje? – Hanamaki nie mówił specjalnie cicho, a jego ton był raczej karcący. Westchnięcie Matsukawy było wyraźnie słyszalne.

– Nie o to mi chodzi. Pewnie reagowałbym tak samo.

– Właśnie, tym bardziej, że widzi ducha. Nawet nie wiemy jak trudno jest widzieć czyjegoś ducha i później uświadomić sobie, że ten ktoś nie żyje.

– Tak, Makki, masz rację. Chodzi mi o to, że może lepiej by dla niego było, gdybyśmy w ogóle nie ruszali tej sprawy. Dla nas by było lepiej.

– Naprawdę nie jest to dla ciebie dziwne. Issei, pomyśl, ludzie nie znikają ot tak. A może ta cała sprawa z duchem to ściema, może Sugawara jeszcze żyje. Nie możemy się tak bawić, nie cudzym życiem.

– To nie jest zabawa. – Stanowczy protest Matsukawy, sprawił, że na chwilę w całym mieszkaniu zapadła cisza. Daichi poobijał się trochę o pralkę i sedes, żeby dać im złudne wrażenie tego, że jeszcze mogą rozmawiać. Chyba mu się to udało, kiedy usłyszał prychnięcie Hanamakiego. Znowu zastygł w bezruchu, nasłuchując.

– … o własny interes!

– Dobrze! Ale co zrobisz, jak już się czegoś dowiemy? Co zrobisz? Jak znajdziemy ciało to super, zadzwonimy po policję i będziemy musieli wszystko tłumaczyć. A jak dojdziemy do czegoś innego?

– To wtedy będziemy się tym martwić.

– Bo myślisz, że to takie proste…

– Tak, to takie proste! – Hanamaki podniósł głos na tyle, że wszystko dało się usłyszeć, nawet jeśli w tym momencie Daichi, zamykał klapę sedesu. Spuścił wodę, domyślając się, że to koniec rozmowy. Wychodząc z łazienki, zgasił światło, zatrzymując się na chwilę, żeby sprawdzić, czy o niczym więcej nie mówią.

– Rozumiem, o co ci chodzi… – znowu podjął temat Matsukawa, wyjątkowo ostrożnie dobierając słowa. Ton jego głosu był wyrozumiały.

– Nie, Issei, nie rozumiesz – Hanamaki znowu nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Tym razem jednak musiał zdenerwować swojego przyjaciela, ponieważ ten następne słowa wypowiedział śmiertelnie poważnym głosem, aż Daichiemu przebiegł po plecach dreszcz.

– Obiecałem twojej matce, że już w nic więcej nie pozwolę ci się wplątać. Mało ci jeszcze?

– Bo to było takie złe, chcieć się dowiedzieć… A zresztą – mruknął Hanamaki. Daichi usłyszał skrzypnięcie łóżka i westchnięcie bruneta.

Zawahał się przed wejściem do pokoju, nie chciał im przerywać, tym bardziej, że rozmowa zdała się zejść na tory i tematy, które Daichiego nie powinny nawet w najmniejszy sposób interesować.

– Możesz wejść, Sawamura, już skończyliśmy – dobiegł go głos z pokoju, aż się wzdrygnął. Poczuł się trochę, jak gdyby go przyłapano na gorącym uczynku.

– Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać, po prostu… – zaczął, chcąc, czując palącą potrzebę wytłumaczenia się w pierwszym odruchu po przestąpieniu progu pokoju. Matsukawa uciszył go machnięciem dłoni.

– Wiemy, nie przejmuj się.

– Nie mamy do ciebie pretensji – dopowiedział Hanamaki, siląc się na słaby, bardzo smutny uśmiech. Unikał też patrzenia na bruneta. Było między nimi jakaś ciężka, napięta atmosfera. Daichi może nie powinien, ale czuł się winny za jej wywołanie. W końcu od rozmowy o Sudze się zaczęło. Gdyby nie wszedł z butami w ich pewnie spokojne życie, nie wywołałby takiej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. – I o nic się nie obwiniaj. To nie twoja wina, że… No.

Matsukawa tylko lekko skinął głową, na znak, że myśli to samo. Wstał potem z łóżka i wymijając Daichiego w drzwiach, poszedł do kuchni. Za moment w mieszkaniu słychać było szumiący odgłos gotującej się wody.

Hanamaki wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, opadając na pościel. Potarł palcami oczy, pod którymi w świetle dnia wyraźnie widoczne były cienie. Miał pochmurną minę. Nie do końca smutną, ale też nie taką jak zazwyczaj. Wydawał się być zamyślony.

Daichi nie wiedział od końca, co powinien zrobić, dlatego wycofał się z pokoju i przymknął do niego drzwi. Przez szparę widział jeszcze jak Hanamaki przewraca się na bok i podkurcza nogi pod brodę. Odetchnął głęboko, przechodząc do kuchni, gdzie Matsukawa właśnie zalewał sobie herbatę.

– Chcesz coś do picia? – rzucił, nawet nie patrząc na Daichiego, odrobinę zirytowanym głosem. Kiedy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, ponieważ było mu zwyczajnie zbyt przykro z powodu tego, że się pokłócili i że całą koleżeńską atmosferę szlag trafił, brunet westchnął ciężko. – Nie przejmuj się. Czasami trzeba niektórym przypomnieć o czymś, żeby ochronić ich przed czymś jeszcze gorszym. Makki trochę się pogniewa i przestanie. Zawsze tak jest.

Daichi skinął na to głową, siadając na taborecie, tym samym, co wcześniej.

– Wodą nie pogardzę – powiedział, a Matsukawa uśmiechnął się do niego z nieuzasadnioną wdzięcznością, wyciągając z szafki szklankę i nalewając do niej wody z butelki stojącej przy kuchence na blacie. Sam usiadł ze swoją herbatą na drugim taborecie, rzucając kontrolne spojrzenie na zegar.

– Myślisz, że będą płakać, jak nie pójdę na zajęcia? – spytał się go dla jakiegoś rozpoczęcia rozmowy, upijając łyk gorącego i parującego jeszcze napoju.

– Nie sądzę – odpowiedział Daichi ze śmiechem. Matsukawa pokiwał głową, odstawiając kubek na stolik.

Wtedy zadzwonił telefon. Odruchowo dotknął swojej kieszeni, żeby nieco spanikować, nie wyczuwając w niej komórki. Potem dopiero przypomniał sobie, że leży ona w innym pokoju. A dzwonił telefon Matsukawy, który ten odebrał, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zobaczył wyświetlający się numer.

– Halo? – rzucił do słuchawki, pocierając nos.

– _Hejka, Mattsun!_ – Daichi usłyszał nieco zniekształcony, rozbawiony głos po drugiej stronie. Podobnie jak brunet, uniósł brwi do góry.

– Oikawa? – upewnił się Matsukawa, wzdychając ciężko, kiedy dostał twierdzącą odpowiedź. Na jego twarzy zagościło znużenie. – Co się stało?

– _No właśnie nie wiem!_ – Głos Oikawy wydawał się być dogłębnie obrażony. – _Jestem na komisariacie i oskarżają mnie o powodowanie jakichś utrudnień!_

– Dlaczego jesteś…? A zresztą, nieważne, nie odpowiadaj. Chcą cię zamknąć? – spytał się brunet, nie brzmiąc nawet na choć trochę zaskoczonego, zaniepokojonego. Daichi doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jego sprawa.

– _No chyba. Mattsun, ratuj! Może da się wpłacić za mnie jakąś kaucję czy coś…_ – kontynuował Oikawa w bardzo przedramatyzowany sposób, który Daichiego niemal rozbawił. Prychnął nawet cicho, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę Matsukawy. W odpowiedzi brunet posłał mu krzywy uśmiech i wywrócił teatralnie oczami.

– W porządku, przyjdę po ciebie – łaskawie się zgodził, odsuwając od ucha telefon, podczas gdy wydobywały się z niego głośne, szczęśliwe podziękowania i zapewnienia dozgonnej miłości. – A twojego bohatera nie ma?

– _To właśnie Hajime chce mnie zamykać!_ – odarł Oikawa, jakby to była największa tragedia świata.

– A to nie jest to w gruncie rzeczy kusząca propozycja?

– _Nie gustuję w zabawach z kajdankami, dziękuję._

Matsukawa roześmiał się głośno, a po jeszcze jednym zapewnieniu, że zaraz będzie, rozłączył się. Daichi posłał mu zaciekawione spojrzenie. Ten tylko pokręcił głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu.

– Hej, Makki, idziemy obejrzeć komedię, już się smęć w kącie! – krzyknął do Hanamakiego, zakładając buty. Stojąc już ubrany, zerknął przez ramię na Daichiego. – Chodź, Sawamura, rozerwiesz się.

Kończył wiązać sznurowadła swoich butów, kiedy Hanamaki, opatulony kocem, wysunął się z pokoju. Widząc ich szykujących się do wyjścia i głupi, szeroki uśmiech Matsukawy, rzucił tylko:

– Oikawa?

Po dostaniu twierdzącej odpowiedzi, zwinął koc w kulkę i rzucił go na swoje łóżko, samemu sięgając po buty.


	5. v

v. „Ja lubię dziwaków. Raczej trudno zaufać komuś, kto na takim świecie umie zwyczajnie wyglądać i normalnie żyć." – _Kafka nad morzem_ , Haruki Murakami

Hanamaki szedł dwa kroki za swoim przyjacielem i Daichim wciąż odrobinę wytrącony z równowagi, z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy kopiąc przed sobą kamyk. Matsukawa kilka razy spoglądał na niego przez ramię, po części upewniając się, że wciąż za nimi idzie, jak i w ramach rzucenia mu przy okazji karcącego spojrzenia, gdy kamyk co jakiś czas znajdował się pod jego stopami. Daichiego w gruncie rzeczy za to całkiem bawiły te krótkie momenty, w czasie których brunet chwiał się po stanięciu na kamyku, a jego wzrost, prawie metr dziewięćdziesiąt chyba, w końcu okazywał się raczej przekleństwem niż błogosławieństwem.

Uśmiechał się słodko za każdym razem, gdy padał na niego wzrok, który miał być gniewny, lecz Matsukawa z natury okazał się dość miękkim człowiekiem, więc nie wychodziło to do końca po jego myśli. Złość więc rzeczywiście całkiem szybko mu przeszła, ponieważ już kilka metrów przed komendą, cała trójka szła ramię w ramię. Daichi nie wiedział tylko, co tak bardzo ekscytuje przyjaciół.

Wszystko dlatego, że nie wyobrażał sobie Oikawy Tooru… No tak. Tak jak właśnie wyglądał, w wielkich okularach kujonkach upodobniających go do wstrętnej, irytującej muchy, dopasowanym, granatowym sweterku, spod którego wystawał kołnierz kanarkowej koszuli i jakichś dziwnych spodniach, nieodzownie przypominających mu te od piżamy.

Daichi na chwilę poważnie rozważał, czy nie powinien wykonać strategicznego odwrotu. Sugawara był stanowczo zbyt dobry dla ludzi dookoła.

I naprawdę, jego niezbyt przychylne spojrzenie na Oikawę nie brało się tylko z tego, że najwyraźniej miał swój wyraźny, wysublimowany styl. Jak dla Daichiego to w porządku. W końcu indywidualizm jest ważny w tych czasach, co nie? Trzeba starać się wyróżniać z tej całej szarej masy, wykazać się inicjatywą, pomysłowością, kreatywnością…

Ale niekoniecznie _aż tak_.

W każdym razie, Oikawa Tooru w całym swoim bytowaniu jako wyjątkowo ekscentryczny ewenement opanował prawdopodobnie do perfekcji granie na jednym, delikatnym i wymagającym szacunku instrumencie. Na nerwach.

Komenda policji była odnowionym budynkiem stylizowanym na niewielki, tradycyjny, japoński dom równo oddalonym od dwóch bloków mieszkalnych. Na dole jednego z nich znajdował się sklep całodobowy, którego jarzący się na pomarańczowo neon był lepiej widoczny niż znak policji. Daichi dowiedział się od Matsukawy, że jest to jedynie komenda bardziej informacyjna, a prawdziwy, duży komisariat znajduje się kilka przecznic dalej i jest ładnym, wyremontowanym budynkiem.

Dach komendy był seledynowy, wywinięty do góry na końcach. Kiedy weszli do środka i próbowali się dowiedzieć czegokolwiek o Oikawie, zostali poinformowani, że muszą jednak pofatygować się jeszcze dalej, do głównego komisariatu w dzielnicy.

W ten sposób, po całkiem przyjemnym spacerze, Daichiego dotknęło już nie tak przyjemne spotkanie ze słynnym Tooru.

Który jak już było wspominane, był zwyczajnym dziwakiem.

– Makki! Mattsun! Ja tu umieram! – jęknął dramatycznie Oikawa, a przynajmniej tak Daichi odgadł, rozpoznając jego głos, przypominający ten, który słyszał podczas rozmowy telefonicznej.

Więc Oikawa odgarnął z twarzy brązowe włosy, wzdychając ciężko i bardzo teatralnie zsunął się po krześle, podwijając przy tym swój sweterek, spod którego uderzyła Daichiego po oczach kanarkowa żółć koszuli.

Siedzący obok niego młody, opalony i ostrzyżony na krótko policjant wywrócił oczami, po czym przejechał z namaszczeniem dłonią po twarzy, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Kiedy spojrzał się w ich stronę niemalże błagalnym wzrokiem krzyczącym „Zabierzcie go stąd! Zabierzcie!", Daichi zaczął mu współczuć. Policjant wyglądał na pewno gorzej niż oni wszyscy razem wzięci. Miał wory pod oczami, sprawiające, że ślepił na nich przez małe szpareczki jak kret, a jego mina dobitnie wyrażała zmęczenie życiem.

– Weźcie go stąd. Błagam, weźcie go stąd – burknął do nich, opierając opadającą przez senność głowę na dłoni. – Powiedzcie, że wpłacicie za niego kaucję, proszę was.

Hanamaki zamrugał, widocznie zaskoczony. Zresztą, podobnie zdziwiony był Matsukawa.

– Jednak kaucję? To znaczy, mamy pieniądze, ale nie wiemy, czy nam wystarczy – zaczął brunet, wyciągając z tylnej kieszeni spodni portfel, Otworzył go i przejrzał zawartość.

– Rozumiesz, Hajime, nie chcemy przepłacać – dodał lekkim tonem Hanamaki. Policjant, który musiał być widocznie tym Iwaizumim Hajime, uśmiechnął się do niego półgębkiem, ignorując stanowczy protest i oburzenie Oikawy.

– Jak możesz tak mówić, Makki! Jak możesz! Znamy się tyle lat!

– Dużo za dużo – przyznał Hanamaki i wtedy Daichi w końcu zrozumiał, co Matsukawa miał na myśli, mówiąc, że idą się rozerwać.

Tak po prawdzie, cała ta sytuacja była po prostu bezdennie głupia.

– Słuchajcie, wińcie go, bo wygląda na to, że smród się za nim będzie ciągnął – dał im do wiadomości Iwaizumi, znacząco patrząc na Oikawę, który wydął policzki. Twarz Matsukawy stężała, gdy przyglądał się policjantowi z uwagą.

– Co masz przez to na myśli? – zapytał się go brunet, podchodząc bliżej do biurka, przy którym Iwaizumi siedział. Naprzeciwko natomiast Oikawa kolejny raz westchnął ciężko.

– Ja nic nie zrobiłem… – niespodziewanie zaczął Tooru, poprawiając okulary. Hanamaki spojrzał na niego powątpiewająco.

– Jasne, tylko pewnie znowu zaplątałeś się w jakąś akcję eko-oszołomów – rzucił do niego, przeczesując różowe włosy. – Bo to o to chodzi, co nie? – To pytanie skierował już do policjanta, który jedynie pokręcił głową.

– To też. Na swój sposób – przyznał mimo wszystko, pocierając skronie. – Tylko mieli wyjątkowo zabawną akcję. A ten skończony idiota dał się złapać.

– Ej, dlaczego idiota, Iwa-chan! – obruszył się Oikawa, momentalnie siadając wyprostowany na krześle. Matsukawa prychnął pod nosem.

– Mówiliśmy ci z Makkim, że jak już bawisz się w eko-świra, to przynajmniej naucz się szybko uciekać – powiedział, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. – Nie tak cię wychowywaliśmy, prawda, Makki?

– No dokładnie!

– Proszę, możemy wrócić na poważnie do tematu? – Iwaizumi odezwał się akurat w chwili, gdy Tooru już zamierzał wtrącić się do rozmowy i zacząć pewnie swoją tyradę o byciu biednym i nieszczęśliwym. Wtedy Oikawa posłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, w którym była też jakaś prośba.

Twarz Matsukawy stężała, a Hanamaki nie wyglądał już na tak radosnego jak wcześniej. Żaden z nich idąc na komendę, nie myślał nad tym, że powodem zatrzymania Oikawy mogło być coś poważniejszego niż standardowe uczestnictwo w proteście ekologów.

Daichi przyglądał się im w ciszy, mając świadomość, że to nie jego sprawa i nie powinien się wtrącać. Tym bardziej, że z urwanych informacji, które zdobył podczas rozmowy, nie był w stanie ułożyć pełnego obrazu tego, co się stało i może, co się dzieje od dłuższego czasu.

Obaj studenci, patrzyli na Oikawę bardziej niż dziwnie. Z pewnym niezrozumiałym zaniepokojeniem. Matsukawa potarł czubek nosa, odchrząkując.

– Czyli, co mu grozi? – zapytał się w końcu Hanamaki, a Daichi widział jak sam Tooru przygryza dolną wargę, odwracając wzrok od swoich przyjaciół. Atmosfera na pewno zrobiła się bardziej napięta niż wcześniej. Wszystko niespodziewanie stało się takie poważne. Niby takie, jak należało, żeby było, w końcu Oikawę zatrzymała policja, tu trudno znaleźć coś do śmiechu. I pewnie w normalnej sytuacji nikt by się nie śmiał. Tak jak teraz.

Tylko dziwnym trafem, co teoretycznie było zupełnie niezrozumiałe, Daichiemu wydawało się, że cała ta sytuacja daleka jest od normalności.

Iwaizumi poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle, rozglądając się. Kilkoro jego kolegów rozmawiało przy ekspresie do kawy, jedna policjantka coś z oddaniem spisywała, siedząc dwa biurka dalej od nich. Hajime machnął na nich ręką, przywołując bliżej do siebie.

Hanamaki stanął za krzesłem na którym siedział Oikawa i położył mu dłonie na barkach. Ścisnął je lekko, a Tooru spojrzał na niego przez ramię, uśmiechając się blado. Matsukawa usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, które podsunął mu Iwaizumi. Daichi nie bardzo wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić, dlatego, przystanął obok bruneta, lecz wciąż w bezpiecznej, odpowiedniej odległości dla kogoś, kto nie jest specjalnie związany ze sprawą.

Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie policjanta, który zdawał się go dopiero teraz zauważyć. Daichi zerknął na niego przelotnie, skinąwszy głową w niemym przywitaniu. Iwaizumi wydawał się wahać przed podjęciem tematu. Powiódł wzrokiem od Hanamakiego do Matsukawy, z pytaniem w oczach. Tym bardziej, że Oikawa wydawał się być równie niepewny, uświadamiając sobie jego obecność.

Daichi czuł się jak intruz. W dodatku wiedział, że nim dokładnie był.

Poczuł, jak Matsukawa łapie go za łokieć i przyciąga bliżej do siebie. Obrzucił bruneta zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

– To jest Sawamura, jest przyjacielem Sugi – wytłumaczył szybko Matsukawa, a Hanamaki energicznie mu przytaknął. Oczy Oikawy przypominały teraz dwa spodki i Daichi nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z tym, by ktoś miał takie duże oczy. Oprócz Sugawary właśnie. W pewien sposób, Tooru był bardzo do Koushiego podobny, gdy się dziwił.

Policjant zlustrował go uważnym, wręcz krytycznym wzrokiem, ciągle do końca nieprzekonany, czy Daichi jest osobą, przy której może powiedzieć to, co zamierzał. Wtedy wyglądał groźnie, a raczej tak, jak wyobrażał sobie funkcjonariusza na służbie. I to jeszcze może jakiegoś policjanta z wydziału zabójstw, który głowił się i troił nad rozwiązaniem zagadki wyjątkowo brutalnego morderstwa. Nieśpiącego którąś tam noc z rzędu, tropiącego mordercę z pasją, nieustępliwie i zawzięcie, jak gdyby ofiarami była jego własna rodzina.

Daichi musiał w końcu skończyć ze swoimi nocnymi eskapadami z czytaniem kryminałów. Wyszłoby mu to na zdrowie i nie podjudzało go do jeszcze większej obawy przed Iwaizumim, który przecież chwilę wcześniej wyglądał prawie jak student w czasie egzaminów. A teraz ze studenta stał się nagle wymagającym egzaminatorem. Jego niechęć zauważyli obaj przyjaciele Oikawy, jednak to Hanamaki tym razem zdecydował się go obronić.

– Jest godny zaufania. Zresztą, chciałby się dowiedzieć też czegoś o całej tej sprawie z Sugą – powiedział, puszczając do Daichiego oczko. Chciał mu dać tym do zrozumienia, żeby się tak nie stresował. Ponieważ rzeczywiście Daichi czuł się, jak gdyby miał zaraz jakiś ważny egzamin, na którego zaliczeniu bardzo mu zależało.

Chyba Iwaizumi dostrzegł, jak bardzo był spięty i zestresowany całą sytuacją, bo jego spojrzenie nagle zelżało, stając się bardziej przychylne. Znowu przypominał zmęczonego monotonią młodego mężczyznę. Takiego, którego największym marzeniem jest pójście do domu i położenie się spać, a najlepiej jeszcze, jakby dostawał właśnie za to pieniądze, bez potrzeby chodzenia do pracy, będącej niemalże jak wampir energetyczny, wysysający z niego wszelkie chęci i motywację do życia.

Policjant westchnął ciężko, przymykając oczy po to, żeby je przetrzeć. Kiedy po ich otworzeniu znowu popatrzył na Daichiego, jego spojrzenie było już o wiele cieplejsze i bardziej przyjacielskie.

– Przepraszam, po prostu, nie wiedziałem, kim jesteś. To już jakieś skrzywienie zawodowe, żeby podejrzewać wszystkich dookoła – wyżalił się Iwaizumi, uśmiechając się w sposób dający do zrozumienia, że naprawdę było mu przykro. – Nazywam się Iwaizumi Hajime, miło widzieć kogoś od Sugawary.

– Sawamura Daichi – odpowiedział od razu, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie po usłyszeniu dalszych słów policjanta. Nie wiadomo skąd, poczucie winy zdecydowało się znowu spaść mu na samo dno żołądka jak wielki kamień, sprawiając, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze. – I dlaczego uważasz, że to miło kogoś widzieć?

Iwaizumi otworzył prawie natychmiast usta, aby odpowiedzieć, jednak równie szybko je zamknął. Daichi zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał mimo wszystko na jedynego, który zdawał się być zagubiony w całej rozmowie.

Nie spodziewał się, że to akurat Oikawa mu odpowie. Nie myślał też, że ta odpowiedź aż tak bardzo go zaboli i uderzy w samo sedno, bez skrupułów, z, w jakiś pokrętny sposób, chirurgiczną precyzją.

– Bo przez ten cały czas nikt od niego nawet nie raczył zadzwonić. Zupełnie, jakbyście wszyscy mieli go głęboko gdzieś. Jakby was w ogóle nie obchodził – mówił Oikawa i Daichi nie wiedział, naprawdę nie wiedział, dlaczego w jego głosie słyszał oskarżenie, dlaczego czuł się tak bardzo winny. – Dzwoniliśmy do jego rodziny, ale nikt nam nie odpowiadał. Nigdy nikt do niego nie dzwonił, nikt się nim nie interesował czy przejmował. Gdzie byłeś przez ten cały czas, co?

Oikawa uśmiechał się półgębkiem, patrząc mu prosto w oczy z pogardą. Daichi tak bardzo na to zasłużył, oni wszyscy zasłużyli. Przecież, jak mogli zapomnieć o Sudze? Zapomnieć, równocześnie tego nie robiąc, lecz przy tym spychając jego obecność w jakieś dalekie zakamarki umysłu. Chociaż nie wszyscy, tak też nie mógł mówić. Nie wiedział o wszystkich, nie wiedział o Shimizu, o Asahim, o Ennoshicie. Oni z Sugawarą rozmawiali, tak? Mieli kontakt, utrzymywali go, to tylko on, tylko Daichi był tak wielkim, samolubnym tchórzem…

Prawda?

A może… W sumie, ostatni raz słyszał od nich o Sudze dość dawno. Z Kiyoko rzadko rozmawiał, może ona najlepiej wiedziała, co dzieje się z Sugawarą. Albo oni wszyscy pokazowo spartolili swoją rolę, jako najlepsi przyjaciele. Byli marnymi podróbkami najlepszych przyjaciół. Tacy żałośni.

A z drugiej strony była jeszcze rodzina Sugi, jego mama, ojciec… Czy naprawdę oni też zapomnieli o swoim jedynym dziecku. To niemożliwe, Oikawa nie mógł, nie miał prawa ich aż tak demonizować. To byli tacy dobrzy ludzie…

– Przepraszam, ale nic nie rozumiesz. Nie mów o rzeczach, o których nie masz pojęcia – odpowiedział Daichi ostro, samemu będąc zdziwionym, kiedy w uszach dzwonił mu jego własny, oschły głos. Matsukawa spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, mrugając powiekami. Oikawa za to prychnął, rozsiadając się wygodniej na krześle.

Czy to możliwe, żeby jednak oni…

Czy mieli jakiś powód, czy Sugawara dał im powód do zapomnienia o sobie?

– Ja przynajmniej mam pojęcie o tym, co działo się z nim zanim zaginął – odparł, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Hanamaki po raz kolejny ścisnął jego barki, w bezsłownej prośbie. – A ty? Dlaczego tak nagle przyjechałeś?

Daichi przełknął z trudem ślinę, po cichu błagając, żeby to wszystko jak najszybciej się skończyło. Dlaczego nagle zaczęli rozmawiać o Sudze, dlaczego teraz? Przecież byli na komisariacie, żeby wpłacić kaucję za byłego współlokatora Koushiego, Daichi miał z nim porozmawiać, dowiedzieć się czegoś… Ale nie tak, nie w ten sposób, nie w takiej atmosferze. Nie, kiedy czuł na sobie oceniające, coraz mniej przychylne spojrzenie Matsukawy, który się nad czymś zastanawiał, pocierając nos i marszcząc brwi. Nie, gdy Hanamaki wydawał się już dłużej nie wiedzieć, kogo powinien jednak słuchać.

Dlaczego nigdy nie zapytał się mamy Sugi, w dni, kiedy spotykali się w sklepie na zakupach, co tam u Koushiego? Czemu go to nigdy nie interesowało.

Nie, to nieprawda. Interesowało go to, interesowało jak cholera. Nigdy jednak nie miał do tego odwagi.

Tak strasznie żałosny. Był całe życie w stosunku do Koushiego _tak przerażająco żałosny_.

Chciał zapaść się pod ziemię, w najgłębsze czeluście piekła, o ile naprawdę istniało, o ile nie mieli piekła tu, na ziemi. Jakby przyjęli tam kogoś takiego jak on.

Daichi nie umiał nawet wziąć głębszego oddechu, nim zauważył, że zaczął mówić. Sklecać słowa w zdania. Nagle był po raz kolejny wykończony. Nagle chciał, żeby to wszystko było niczym innym jak złym snem. Wtedy wszystko byłoby takie proste, mógłby się obudzić, wrócić do swojego nudnego, beznadziejnego życia. Mógłby może być szczęśliwy.

Nigdy w życiu. Daichi już wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nigdy w życiu nie będzie szczęśliwy. Niezależnie od tego, co się stanie.

– Czułem, że coś jest nie tak. Musiałem się dowiedzieć, czy wszystko w porządku. Nie utrzymywałem z Sugą kontaktu, bo jestem idiotą, ale po prostu go widziałem. Widziałem go w Sendai, widziałem go podczas drogi do Tokio. Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak – mówił, nie będąc w stanie odwrócić wzroku od twarzy Oikawy, która ciągle wyrażała tylko pogardę dla niego, dla tego kim był. Jak gdyby on wiedział, że Daichi jest żałosny. – Jestem taki głupi, tak bardzo głupi, ale nie umiałem tego tak zostawić. Przez cały czas mi to wychodziło, do teraz. Teraz już nie wiem, nie umiem, nie potrafię tego tak zostawić. On jest taki smutny, cały czas jest smutny…

Matsukawa, chyba Matsukawa, zaczął niepewnie gładzić go po ramieniu, mrucząc do niego coś przypominającego „Już dobrze, wszystko będzie dobrze". Daichi dopiero po chwili zauważył, że obraz Oikawy jest dziwny, zdeformowany, jak gdyby przyglądał się mu przez łzy. Szybko zamrugał oczami, starając się ich pozbyć. Kiedy mu się to udało, na twarzy Tooru widział tak ogromny ból, lecz było też tam tak wiele współczucia, tak dużo zapewnień, że czują to samo, czują się tak samo.

Wtedy przypomniał sobie, że Hanamaki wspominał o tym, że Oikawa też widzi Sugę. Że oni obaj go widzą.

Daichiego ktoś posadził na jednym z krzeseł. Poklepał go po ramieniu i był zdziwiony, że tym kimś, kiedy podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego, okazał się być Iwaizumi.

– Nikt cię o nic nie oskarża, Sawamura. Nie martw się, Oikawa… – policjant przerwał, spoglądając przelotnie na siedzącego nieco dalej szatyna, nerwowo czyszczącego skrawkiem swetra szkła w okularach, podczas gdy jego ręce trzęsły się nieznacznie. – Dla niego to też jest trudne. Dla nas wszystkich jest.

Nie będąc pewnym, czy byłby w stanie na to odpowiedzieć, pokiwał jedynie głową, zapewniając Iwaizumiego o tym, że rozumie. Policjant spróbował się do niego uśmiechnąć w sposób, który miał być pokrzepiający, jednak chyba nie był w tym zbyt dobry. Podobnie jak Daichi. Później wrócił na swoje miejsce. Schylił się nieco, otwierając jedną z szafek i szukając w niej czegoś. Wyjął teczkę, w której znajdował się plik czystych druczków. Wypełnił go i podsunął w stronę Matsukawy.

– Słuchajcie, wiem, że to nie jest mało. Uwierzcie mi jednak, że to wszystko mogło się skończyć o wiele gorzej – zapewnił ich, patrząc na Oikawę, który unikał jego wzroku, spuszczając głowę i oglądając swoje buty, brązowe, zamszowe mokasyny. Jak dziecko, które wiedziało, że zrobiło coś złego i że nie uniknie za to kary.

Matsukawa ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, pewnie na widok kwoty, którą mieli wpłacić jako kaucję. Daichi nie chciał mu zaglądać przez ramię. Nie powinno go to interesować.

– Oddam ci te pieniądze, Mattsun. Jak tylko dostanę wypłatę ze sklepu – zapewnił go Oikawa. Brunet pokręcił głową, obracając w palcach świstek.

– To nie o to chodzi, Tooru – zaczął Hanamaki, wzdychając ciężko. – Skończ z tymi durnymi protestami. I tak nie uratujesz wszystkich zwierząt i roślinek na planecie.

Iwaizumi wyglądał, jak gdyby chciał coś ważnego powiedzieć. Oikawa spojrzał jednak na niego prosząco, poruszając ustami, jakby coś mówiąc. Policjant na początku zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, aby po chwili zamknąć oczy i westchnąć.

Matsukawa, nawet jeśli widział tą całą rozmowę bez słów pomiędzy tą dwójką, zdecydował się ją zignorować i porzucić czający się gdzieś we wnętrzu niepokój. Wyciągnął portfel, przeliczył, ile ma pieniędzy, po czym spojrzał na nich.

– Muszę iść do bankomatu wypłacić pieniądze – poinformował ich, wstając. Rzucił tylko przelotne, wiele mówiące spojrzenie Hanamakiemu, który przełknął ślinę, przygryzając wargę.

Barman w końcu zabrał dłonie z barków Oikawy i podszedł do biurka Iwaizumiego, biorąc do ręki druczek. Za moment odłożył go z powrotem i usiadł na krześle obok Daichiego, mając nieodgadnioną minę.

– Wyjątkowo zabawna akcja, co? – rzucił niespodziewanie, patrząc tylko i wyłącznie na Tooru. Szatyn, usiadł prosto na swoim krześle, poprawiając okulary.

– Wyjątkowo – przyznał Oikawa, ze wszystkich sił, starając się nie patrzeć na Hanamakiego. Ten natomiast przymknął oczy, oddychając ciężko.

– Aj, Tooru – mruknął, jak rodzic, który nie ma już siły na dalszą dyskusję z dzieckiem. Było w tym jeszcze jednak coś smutnego.

– Przepraszam – odpowiedział ciszej niż dotychczas Oikawa, a Hanamaki, słysząc to, pokręcił tylko głową, dając mu do zrozumienia, żeby przestał. Że to nie ma już teraz sensu. Nie zawsze przeprosiny go miały, nie zawsze były szczere. Czasami były tylko po to, żeby wytłumaczyć samemu sobie to, co się zrobiło.

W uśmiechu Hanamakiego było tyle goryczy.

– Nie o to chodzi, Tooru. Nie o to chodzi – odparł szybko, widząc Matsukawę, który wszedł na komendę z portfelem w kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niego banknoty, odliczając kwotę wypisaną na druczku. Po podaniu policjantowi kwoty, uśmiechnął się do niego niemrawo.

– Obyśmy się nie spotkali w najbliższym czasie, bo zbankrutujemy – rzucił do niego jeszcze Matsukawa, a Iwaizumi odpowiedział mu zmęczonym uśmiechem.

– Mnie to mówisz? Powiedz to lepiej Oikawie. – Policjant wskazał na Tooru, który podniósł się z krzesła, otrzepując spodnie.

– Będę grzeczny, mamusiu – zapewnił ich szatyn, uśmiechając się przy tym przepraszająco do bruneta. Ten tylko machnął na to ręką.

– Z ciebie to jest jakiś buntownik z wyboru, już dawno przestałem ci ufać – stwierdził jedynie Matsukawa. Zupełnie niewinnie, prawie beztrosko. A jednak. Jednak było w tym coś, co wystarczyło, żeby Daichiemu zrobiło się niezręcznie, aby spojrzał na Oikawę kontrolnie i zobaczył, że szatyn zaciska usta w wąską linię. Mocno, był pewien, że aż boleśnie. Patrzył na Tooru, jak ten po chwili wziął wdech przez nos i powoli, bardzo powoli się rozluźniał, z wyraźnym trudem przełykając może gulę w gardle, krzywiąc się przy tym, jakby połykał w całości plasterek cytryny i kwas wypełniał mu całe usta.

A później się uśmiechnął. Z trudem, sztucznie, a przy tym tak _obrzydliwie_ słodko.

– Ja wiem, Mattsun – powiedział w końcu Oikawa. Daichi miał nigdy nie poznać tajemnicy, jak niektórzy potrafią przez tak długi czas robić dobrą minę do złej gry. – Ale przyznaj, że i tak mnie lubisz? Znamy się w końcu tyle, nie powiesz, że nie.

Matsukawa wzruszył tylko ramionami, nie oglądając się nawet na Tooru.

– Zbieraj się lepiej, już i tak za dużo czasu na ciebie straciliśmy.

– Jesteś niemiły! Wy wszyscy jesteście tacy okrutni i bez serca!

– Jak kto woli – dorzucił swoje trzy grosze Hanamaki, wstając z krzesełka. Daichi również się podniósł. Skinął Iwaizumiemu na pożegnanie.

– Trzymajcie się – życzył im policjant, uśmiechając się do niego i dwóch studentów, po czym posłał w kierunku Oikawy groźne spojrzenie. – A ty się pilnuj.

– Potrzebuję kogoś, kto mnie będzie pilnował – doszedł do wniosku szatyn, śmiejąc się perliście, jak gdyby chwilę wcześniej wcale nie groziło mu aresztowanie. Jakby nie zawiódł, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz, swoich najlepszych przyjaciół. Ludzi, którzy zawsze sprzątali cały bałagan jaki zrobił i wyciągali go niekiedy z prawdziwego bagna.

Hanamaki wywrócił oczami, a Matsukawa nie próbował się nawet uśmiechnąć, kiedy dobitnie rzucił:

– Irytujesz mnie, Tooru.

Iwaizumi natomiast zarumienił się nieznacznie, odwracając wzrok od Oikawy.

– Ja bym nie wystawiał na próbę cierpliwości moich dobroczyńców – mruknął, zaczynając przeglądać i segregować rozłożone na biurku dokumenty.

– Oj, a może ja ciągle daję się złapać, bo to Iwa-chan jest tym, który mnie łapie? – zażartował Tooru, mrugając do policjanta. Daichi i Hanamaki przesunęli się bliżej drzwi, do miejsca, gdzie stał Matsukawa.

– Ty lepiej rusz tyłek, Tooru! Jestem głodny. A jak chciałeś się pobawić w policjantów i złodziei, to trzeba było nie dzwonić – rzucił do szatyna Hanamaki, zakrywając usta, gdy ziewał. Stojący obok niego brunet tylko pokręcił głową.

– Przypomnij mi, dlaczego my się z nim przyjaźnimy? – spytał się swojego pierwotnego współlokatora, zanim trafił im się jeszcze Oikawa w prezencie. I Daichi z zaskoczenia.

– Bo jednego pięknego, letniego dnia mieliśmy to nieszczęście trafić na takie jedno obrażalskie dziecko w piaskownicy – służył mu wytłumaczeniem Hanamaki.

– Ja wszystko słyszę! I już idę, no ja nie mogę – wtrącił się Oikawa, machając policjantowi na pożegnanie. Ten tylko zrobił dłonią taki ruch, jak gdyby odganiał od siebie namolną, irytująca muchę.

– Ach, mówisz o tym dziecku, które zabrało nam foremkę w kształcie spodka kosmicznego? – kontynuował droczenie się z Tooru Matsukawa, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Hanamaki parsknął głośnym śmiechem.

To już ostatecznie rozrzedziło powietrze, do tej pory gęste od wszystkich niewypowiedzianych słów. Od niedopowiedzianej prawdy. Od złamanych obietnic.

– Nie, Mattsun, to my zabraliśmy mu tę foremkę. Myślisz, że któryś z nas miałby foremkę w kształcie UFO? – zwrócił mu uwagę Hanamaki, a Daichi, słysząc to, sam się roześmiał. Oikawa za to wydawał się być tym wszystkim oburzony.

– Właśnie! Ukradliście moją ulubioną foremkę i oskarżacie o to mnie? Byście się wstydzili! – fuknął na nich Tooru, wytykając ich palcem.

Powiedział to głośno. Na tyle, że kilkoro innych policjantów podniosło wzrok znad raportów czy innych dokumentów, które wypełniali. Policjantka siedząca dwa biurka od Iwaizumiego tylko wywróciła oczami. Zresztą, po obrzuceniu dość nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami Oikawy, policjanci zwrócili wzrok na Hajime, który udawał, że wcale przed chwilą z nimi nie rozmawiał, będąc pochłoniętym przez wszystkie papiery rozłożone na jego biurku.

– Zejdźcie mi z oczu – syknął do Tooru, który otworzył szeroko usta, po czym przyłożył sobie dłoń do serca.

– Ranisz mnie, Iwa-chan – westchnął teatralnie, robiąc z tego taki dramat, że ich trójka, stojąca wciąż przy samych drzwiach, prawie umierała ze śmiechu. Nie mieli nawet żadnych zahamowań ze względu na Iwaizumiego, który naprawdę zdawał się poważnie rozważać dokonanie na jednym takim szatynie, który myśli, że granatowy sweterek wybitnie komponuje się z kanarkową koszulą, wyjątkowo krwawego mordu.

– Spadaj – jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Oikawa roześmiał się dźwięcznie, szybko uciekając do drzwi, odprowadzony ciskającymi gromy spojrzeniem młodego policjanta.

Daichiemu było szkoda Hajime. Sam niekoniecznie chciałby mieć do czynienia z kimś pokroju Tooru.

Ale było mu go szkoda tylko przez moment. Dokładniej, dopóki nie wyszli przed budynek głównego komisariatu w dzielnicy, prawie zwijając się ze śmiechu na chodniku.

– Jesteś straszny, Oikawa – odezwał się po jakimś czasie Hanamaki, gdy już trochę się uspokoili. Miał zaczerwienione od śmiechu policzki i włosy w uroczym nieładzie. Matsukawa przysunął się bliżej niego, kiedy szli ulicą w stronę mieszkania, po czym zaczął mu je delikatnie przyklepywać i układać, przeczesując różowe kosmyki palcami. Daichi spojrzał na nich akurat w momencie, gdy opalona, prawie brązowa dłoń tonęła wśród delikatnego różu i to było bardzo, bardzo głupie i kiczowate, ale przypominało mu to czekoladę truskawkową.

A tak na serio, był piekielnie głodny, a oni akurat przechodzili obok cukierni, w której witrynach zawieszone były duże, pluszowe rogaliki. W dodatku wychodził z niej wyższy od Daichiego chłopak z idealnie ułożoną fryzurą. Jasnobrązowa grzywka zaczesana była pedantycznie na bok i jeszcze ją poprawił, dłonią, w której nie trzymał wielkiego pudełka, jakie dają na ciasta. I widocznie musiało to być truskawkowe ciasto, skoro aż tak bardzo włosy Hanamakiego nagle mu je przypominały. Poza tym, słodki zapach unosił się dookoła chłopaka. Ten natomiast uśmiechnął się do nich, skinąwszy lekko głową.

– Dzień dobry! – rzucił uprzejmie, a trójka studentów odpowiedziała mu tym samym. Oprócz tego, że Oikawa dodał jeszcze:

– Na chandrę lepsze zakupy, Yahaba. Od jedzenia ciasta powoli zmienisz się w słodką, pyzatą kulkę.

Chłopak wydął policzki, słysząc Tooru, po czym po raz kolejny, tym razem bardziej nerwowo, poprawił swoją grzywkę.

– Nie ma nic złego w byciu pyzatą kulką – odparł po prostu Yahaba, wzruszając ramionami. Zaczął razem z nimi iść w kierunku bloku, gdzie znajdowało się mieszkanie studentów. Oikawa uśmiechnął się w ten specyficzny, wszystkowiedzący sposób. Poprawił okulary, wciskając je głębiej na nos i Daichi, nawet jeżeli znał go zaledwie od może godziny, czuł, że nie zwiastuje to niczego dobrego.

– Ach, twój wyimaginowany książę na białym koniu, pewnie i tak nie mógłby oderwać od ciebie wzroku, co? – powiedział to w tak niewinny, życzliwy sposób, że aż trudno było uwierzyć w ten wstrętny przytyk. Za który Tooru oberwał w tył karku od Hanamakiego.

– Byś się wstydził – burknął do niego, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na zbolałe jęki Oikawy, kiedy jeszcze dodatkowo go uszczypnął. Chłopak natomiast spąsowiał i odchrząknął, przyglądając się z oddaniem swoim czystym trampkom, które wyglądały, jak gdyby dopiero dzisiaj ktoś wyjął je z pudełka i są prawdziwymi nówkami. Zaraz jednak Daichi zobaczył startą podeszwę na pięcie. A to oznaczało, że musiały być przez Yahabę skrupulatnie czyszczone. Daichi nie miał pojęcia, skąd znaleźć w sobie tyle siły, żeby wyczyścić swoje, nie tak znowu stare, a już będące w opłakanym stanie. To chyba określano mianem pedantyzmu. Jego zdaniem to było trochę przerażające.

– Ale nie powiedziałem nic złego! – zaprotestował Oikawa, oddalając się od Hanamakiego i łapiąc Daichiego pod ramię, jakby to mu miało w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. Następnie zwrócił się do chłopaka: – Nie jesteś zły, prawda, Yahaba? Nie obrażaj się, ja to z dobrego serca mówię.

– Nie, nic się nie… – chciał szybko zapewnić go chłopak, lecz przerwał mu Matsukawa.

– Nie daj się, Yahaba. Dla niego możesz być okrutny – dał mu oficjalne pozwolenie brunet, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Yahaba odetchnął głęboko.

– Tyle to ja wiem, ale wciąż jesteście starsi ode mnie, więc tak trochę nie wypada – wytłumaczył się chłopak, otwierając drzwi do klatki kluczem, który miał w kieszeni zakładanej prze głowę bluzy.

– Nie wypada to dzieci bić, wszystko inne jest akceptowalne – powiedział mu Hanamaki. – Więc nie krępuj się, ulżyj złym emocjom, znajdź swoje zen.

– Czy wy naprawdę nakłaniacie tak kochaną osobę jak Yahaba, do wyżycia się na mnie? – wtrącił się do rozmowy Oikawa, patrząc na nich z urazą. Hanamaki z Matsukawą jedynie wzruszyli ramionami, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Wydaje mi się, że tak – przyznał mu brunet, a jego przyjaciel przytakiwał jego słowom. – Dokładnie tak, masz rację.

– Jesteście okropni. Okropni!

– Wpłaciłem za ciebie w chuj wysoką kaucję, ja bym tak nie podskakiwał – zagroził mu Matsukawa. Daichi spojrzał na Yahabę, chcąc zobaczyć jak zareaguje. W sumie, nie na co dzień tak po prostu rozmawiało się o aresztowaniu, policji i kaucji. Ku jego zaskoczeniu chłopak nie wyglądał na tak zaskoczonego, jakim być powinien.

– Znowu był jakiś marsz obrońców przyrody? – spytał się niemal znudzonym tonem, ledwie odrobinę zaciekawiony. I to chyba też bardziej tymi słownymi docinkami niż samą sprawą dotyczącą policji.

– Podobno tym razem wyjątkowo zaszaleli – odpowiedział mu Hanamaki. Yahaba pokiwał głową, na znak, że rozumie i już o nic więcej się nie pytał. Za to Oikawa się uaktywnił.

– Bo wy nic jak zawsze nie rozumiecie – doszedł do wniosku z rozżaleniem. – Trzeba pomagać naszej Matce Ziemi, trzeba o nią dbać, opiekować się nią i żyjącymi na niej małymi stworzeniami…

– Dawaj, Tooru, zamienimy się. Ty pójdziesz na ochronę przyrody, a ja na dziennikarstwo. Może wtedy obaj będziemy szczęśliwsi – zaproponował Hanamaki, bezwzględnie przerywając jego wywód. Oikawa wydawał się być tylko trochę urażony.

– Nie, dziękuję. Ochrona przyrody to najdurniejszy kierunek, jaki mogłeś wybrać – stwierdził z miną znawcy szatyn. Daichi słysząc to nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Zresztą nie on jeden. Gdyby tylko nie byli na klatce, gdzie niosło się echo, pewnie znowu śmiali by się od rozpuku.

– Matsukawa, z kim ty mieszkasz? – spytał się rozbawiony Yahaba, podchodząc do drzwi niedaleko tych do mieszkania studentów. Brunet pokręcił głową w zamyśleniu, pocierając czubek nosa.

– A wiesz, że nie mam pojęcia. W razie czego, dobra rada na przyszłość – nigdy nie bierz sobie za współlokatorów ludzi, których za dobrze znasz. Widzisz, co się wtedy dzieje – powiedział poważnie, a chłopak parsknął śmiechem, zanim się z nimi pożegnał i zniknął w swoim mieszkaniu.

Oni również wtoczyli się do niewielkiej przestrzeni, Daichiego wciągnął przez drzwi Oikawa, który wydawał się wyjątkowo zadowolony z możliwości opierania swojego łokcia na jego barku. Dlaczego oni wszyscy musieli być od Daichiego wyżsi? Czym sobie na to zasłużył, nie miał pojęcia. I jeszcze zawsze każdy wykorzystywał ten wzrost przeciwko niemu.

Po tym, jak tłocząc się w przedpokoju zdjęli buty i rzucili je jak popadnie w różnych kątach genkanu, mieszając je z innymi butami, równie niechlujnie poukładanymi, przeszli do pokoju, w którym nocował Daichi. Nic się on oczywiście nie zmienił przez te kilka godzin, nadal panował tam artystyczny nieład, a wersalka była niezasłana. Nie pamiętał już, jak dawno nie słał po sobie łóżka. U niego w domu to by nie przeszło, więcej musiałby to zrobić pod czujnym, dotkniętym jego bałaganiarstwem wzrokiem matki. Być może dlatego Daichiemu tu się bardziej podobało. Nie tylko czuł się na swój sposób wolny. Ten cały burdel był poniekąd przytulny. Było w nim coś, co sprawiało, że czuł się swojsko, bezpiecznie, prawie jak w domu.

A może to ludzie? W końcu, gdyby nie tak ciepłe przyjęcie, jakie mu zapewnili, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej.

Tak czy siak, Daichi naprawdę cieszył się, że ich spotkał. I że ma w nich potencjalnych sprzymierzeńców w sprawie Sugi.

Hanamaki przyniósł dzbanek z herbatą, a zaraz za nim do pokoju wszedł Matsukawa, niosąc cztery kubki. Dwa były takie same, a do tego zwykłe i białe. Trzeci miał wyszczerbioną krawędź i nakrapiany był malutkimi, czerwonymi serduszkami, które przybierały intensywny, czerwony kolor po nalaniu do nich wrzątku. A czwarty miał jakąś postać z anime na zewnętrznej stronie.

Daichi zaciekawił w szczególności ten w serduszka. Wydał mu się zbyt uroczy jak na kubek dla chłopaka. Matsukawa chyba zauważył jego zainteresowane spojrzenie, ponieważ parsknął śmiechem.

– Dałem go raz Makkiemu na Walentynki po tym jak wyciągnął mnie na wyjątkowo głupią komedię romantyczną – rzucił, wskazując na Hanamakiego, który sięgał właśnie po kubek, o którym rozmawiali. – On jest takim trochę nieuleczalnym romantykiem, więc mu się spodobało.

– No jasne, tłumacz to sobie. Nigdy nie przyznasz, że miałeś go dać jednej takiej z twojego roku, ale nim się z nią umówiłeś, dowiedziałeś się, że ma faceta – odpowiedział Hanamaki, upijając łyk herbaty. Oikawa zerknął na niego, mrużąc oczy. Otwierał już usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak po skrzyżowaniu spojrzeń z Matsukawą, zrezygnował. Potem tylko pokręcił głową, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

– Wypadałoby jednak porzucić urocze tematy i skupić się na jednym… – zaczął Tooru, wodząc wzrokiem po całej czwórce. Daichi siedział na wersalce, a obok niego przycupnął też Matsukawa, wyciągając przed siebie nogi tak, że zajmowały prawie połowę wolnej przestrzeni w małym pokoju. Hanamaki za to siedział na drugim łóżku przy Oikawie. Wszyscy popatrzyli na szatyna wyczekująco, gdy robił tę swoją dramatyczną pauzę. W końcu Tooru nabrał powietrza w płuca i z namaszczeniem oświadczył: – Sprawa Sugawary Koushiego.

Daichi prawie wylał na siebie gorącą herbatę. Nerwowo odstawił kubek na niewielki stolik kawowy, czując na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie Oikawy.

– I co w związku z tym? – wyratował go Matsukawa, leniwie sącząc swój napój. Tooru wywrócił oczami.

– Trzeba właśnie opracować plan. Rozumiecie? – odparł szatyn dobitnie akcentując ostatnie słowo. Hanamaki westchnął.

– To wymyśl jakiś plan, geniuszu – zaproponował mu, patrząc na niego wyzywająco. Oikawa tylko prychnął.

– Musimy pomyśleć nad czymś razem – podkreślił ostatnie słowo, odgarniając sobie grzywkę znad oczu. – Daichi, w jaki sposób chciałeś znaleźć Sugawarę?

W pokoju zapadła cisza, podczas gdy on starał się znaleźć jakąś sensowną odpowiedź.

– Nigdy nie myślałem, że coś mu się stało. Jechałem tu z przeświadczeniem, że się z nim spotkam – odpowiedział w końcu szczerze, unikając zszokowanego spojrzenia Tooru.

– To ty nic nie wiedziałeś?

– Dowiedziałem się o tym dopiero, kiedy tu przyjechałem. Wtedy zdecydowałem się znaleźć ciebie – zaczął tłumaczyć Daichi, bojąc się podnieść wzrok na szatyna w obawie, że w jego oczach zobaczy tę samą pogardę, co wcześniej. Tak bardzo chciał tego uniknąć.

– I wtedy w barze wpadł na mnie i tak się zgadało, że właśnie przyjechał do Sugi. I przenocował u nas – kontynuował Hanamaki, wypijając do końca swoją herbatę. Podniósł się z łóżka i odstawił kubek na skraj kawowego stolika.

– Ale też go widzisz? W sensie, Sugę? Widzisz go, tak? – dopytywał się Oikawa. Daichi w końcu z oporem podniósł na niego wzrok. Na twarzy Tooru widać było tylko ciekawość i nadzieję, na to, że nie jest jedyną osobą, która widzi ducha Sugawary. Powoli skinął głową na tak, a szatyn wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Wypuszczając je, zaśmiał się głośno.

– A ja myślałem, że może jestem medium – wyznał Oikawa, sprawiając, że Daichi sam się roześmiał.

– Ech, ty zawsze sobie za dużo wyobrażasz – stwierdził Matsukawa, wstając i biorąc ze sobą dzbanek, żeby dolać herbaty.

– Ale naprawdę, ulżyło mi – ciągnął Tooru, uśmiechając się do Daichiego szczerze i pogodnie. – Nie bierz tego do siebie, ale poczułem się normalnym wariatem. Takim statystycznym, rozumiesz.

– Chyba tak – odparł niepewnie, pocierając kark.

– Tak czy inaczej, potrzebujemy planu. Naprawdę, chyba nie zamierzamy tego tak zostawić? – zadał im pytanie Tooru. W pokoju znowu zapadła krótka cisza.

– Mattsun tak chce – odezwał się w końcu Hanamaki, rzucając kontrolne spojrzenie w stronę drzwi.

– Co chce?

– Zostawić to tak jak jest.

Oikawa zacisnął usta i zmarszczył brwi. Hanamaki położył się na plecach na łóżku. A Daichi sam nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Po chwili Tooru klepnął dłońmi w swoje kolana, zwracając na siebie pozostałej dwójki w pokoju.

– Musimy coś zrobić – oznajmił głosem nie wnoszącym sprzeciwu. Daichi pokiwał głową, a Hanamki westchnął.

– Ja wiem, przekonaj tylko Mattsuna – powiedział, przewracając się na brzuch. Wtedy do pokoju wszedł Matsukawa z dzbankiem. Odstawił go na stolik kawowy i z powrotem usiadł obok Daichiego.

Spojrzał na Oikawę i naprawdę nie trudno było zauważyć jego zdeterminowane spojrzenie. Cała jego postawa dawała do zrozumienia, że jest gotowy do działania.

– Co jest? – spytał, nalewając do swojego kubka trochę herbaty.

– Wiem, że pewnie myślisz, że to niebezpieczne i tak dalej… Ale Mattsun, to nasz obowiązek. Względem Sugi – odpowiedział Tooru, patrząc się brunetowi prosto w oczy. Daichi również na niego spojrzał. Hanamaki za to wcisnął twarz w kołdrę i wcale się nie odezwał ani nawet nie ruszył.

Matsukawa westchnął ciężko, odstawiając dzbanek z cichym trzaskiem na stolik.

– Oikawa… – podjął temat, przerywając na moment, żeby ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie. – Chłopaki, to nie tak, że ja nie chcę pomóc. Czy dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Sugą. Naprawdę, mnie samego też bardzo wkurza, że nie wiemy, co się z nim stało. Ale chłopaki… – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Ja nie myślę, że to jest niebezpieczne. Ja to wiem. I wy też to wiecie, więc nie gadajcie bzdur. Nie wszystko da się przeskoczyć i są pewne sprawy, pewne miejsca i ludzie, do których lepiej się nie mieszać i z którymi lepiej nie mieć nic wspólnego. Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa.

– I zajebiście! – Hanamaki z gniewem oderwał się od kołdry, siadając prosto. Zderzył się ramionami z Oikawą, który jednak nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Spojrzał z żalem na swojego przyjaciela. – Dla naszego bezpieczeństwa, dobra i tak dalej… Masz rację, wszyscy wiemy, że prawdopodobnie chcemy wejść w jakieś wielkie, śmierdzące bagno. Tylko wiesz, co? – rzucił lekko, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Zaginął człowiek. W dodatku ktoś, kogo znaliśmy. Kogo chyba lubiliśmy, a przynajmniej jestem pewny, że znaczna większość spośród nas lubiła. – Matsukawa pokręcił głową, wzdychając ciężko. – Zaginął człowiek, a ty jesteś jak „To przykre, ale wróćmy do naszego nudnego życia i udawajmy, że nic się nie stało". Wiesz, to, kurwa, nie jest aż takie proste.

– Dokładnie! – dorzucił Oikawa, klepiąc Hanamakiego po ramieniu. Matsukawa poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku, oddychając ciężko.

– Wyobraźcie sobie, że mnie to też boli, do cholery! – warknął w końcu na nich brunet, a Daichi poczuł, że musi coś zrobić, że powinien ich wszystkich jakoś uspokoić.

Szkoda tylko, że nie wiedział, jak.

– To na co my jeszcze czekamy?! – wykrzyknął Hanamaki, rozkładając ręce. – Jak będziemy tak siedzieć z złożonymi rękoma, to na pewno nic złego się nam nie stanie. Tylko też niczego się nie dowiemy.

– Najbezpieczniej będzie znowu spróbować zaangażować w to policję – odezwał się w końcu Daichi, dumny z samego siebie, że wydawał się całkiem opanowany. – Znamy przecież Iwaizumiego, może mógłby nam pomóc.

– Policja tu nic nie da, Sawamura – zaprzeczył Oikawa. – Już próbowaliśmy. Nie ma sensu. To ich i tak nie obchodzi.

– To czego przynajmniej się dowiedzieliście? Wtedy, jak za pierwszym razem go szukaliście – drążył Daichi, starając się pozwolić Hanamakiemu na ochłonięcie. Spoglądał na niego niepewnie, a później odprowadził go wzrokiem, kiedy wyszedł do toalety. Matsukawa nawet na niego nie spojrzał.

– Niczego. My nie szukaliśmy go jakoś specjalnie, ograniczyliśmy się tylko do wypytania ludzi z uczelni. A policja, to już wiesz – odpowiedział brunet, zaciskając palce na kubku z herbatą. Daichi pokiwał głową.

– Wiecie dokładnie, kiedy zaginął? Którego dnia, mniej więcej o której godzinie?

– Na pewno był to piątek, gdzieś z dwa miesiące temu. Szóstego kwietnia już nie wrócił na noc, ale dzień wcześniej też go nie widziałem. Byłem na imprezie, wróciłem do akademika po tym, jak on już poszedł na zajęcia – powiedział Oikawa, obliczając coś na palcach. – Siódmego byliśmy już na komendzie, ale powiedzieli, że muszą upłynąć dwadzieścia cztery godziny. – Koniuszek nosa wystawał mu z ust, kiedy uderzał dłonią o kolano. – Całą akcję poszukiwawczą skończyli chyba gdzieś tak piętnastego. Po tym, jak nie znaleźli żadnych śladów.

– A wiesz, co robił tego piątego? Czy miał gdzieś jechać? – Daichi czuł się nagle o te pół kroku bliżej. Mieli może trochę dokładnych informacji. Jeśli udałoby im się z nich złożyć spójną, logiczną całość…

– Naprzeciwko nas mieszkał taki Yamaguchi z Tsukishimą. Yamaguchi powiedział, że widział go tylko, jak piątego szedł na zajęcia.

Niech szlag trafi logikę i spójność.

– A jakby udało nam się, no nie wiem, odtworzyć ten ostatni dzień? – Wszyscy momentalnie spojrzeli w stronę drzwi, o których framugę opierał się Hanamaki. Ten przeczesał włosy.

– „Odtworzyć"? W jakim sensie? – dopytał się Matsukawa niepewnie, nie chcąc pewnie zabrzmieć, jak gdyby wątpił w tą propozycję i skazywał ją z góry na niepowodzenie. Hanamaki zerknął na niego trochę podejrzliwie, ale widząc jego wyraz twarzy, spojrzenie mu złagodniało.

– Sprawdzić, co miał dokładnie do zrobienia tego dnia i przejść, no, tak jakby jego drogą. Rozumiecie, może w trakcie na coś trafimy.

Zamilkli, zastanawiając się nad pomysłem Hanamakiego. Zdaniem Daichiego był dobry. Na lepszy pewnie by nie wpadli, skoro nie mieli nawet pojęcia, jak się za to w pierwszej kolejności zabrać. Dlatego to miało sens. Bardzo dużo sensu. Poza tym, musieli od czegoś zacząć, a najlepiej zaczynać od początku.

Szkoda tylko, że ten początek był już wystarczająco niepewny.

– A czy mamy w ogóle jakieś rzeczy Sugi? – zapytał się Daichi, czując, że tu może leżeć pies pogrzebany i powód niepowodzenia całego pomysłu. Spojrzeli po sobie, a Hanamaki westchnął ciężko.

– Wiedziałem, że nie mogło być tak pięknie – mruknął, siadając na krawędzi wersalki. Matsukawa położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, gładząc je lekko.

– Nie panikujcie, wszystko da się załatwić! – Oikawa niespodziewanie zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i rzucił się w stronę niskiego regału. Przestawiał chwilę książki i przeglądał pudełka, aż w końcu wydał z siebie zadowolony pisk.

Obrócił się w ich stronę, kręcąc na palcu kluczami.

– Wspominałem, że akademik mam opłacony do końca roku? – spytał się, uśmiechając się nonszalncko z dumnie uniesioną brodą. – Akademickiego, oczywiście. Z góry, rozumiecie, co nie?

A jednak początek okazał się pewniejszy niż się spodziewał.


	6. vi

vi. „Było dlań jasne, że dziś coś bezpowrotnie utracił, a teraz chce to naprawić jakimiś błahymi, mizernymi działaniami, i że, co najważniejsze, na wszystko jest już za późno." – Michaił Bułhakow, _Mistrz i Małgorzata_

Daichi powinien przypominać sobie przy każdej możliwej okazji, czy to po przebudzeniu w nocy o północy, czy pochmurnego popołudnia, gdy dogorywał nad książkami, że nic nie jest tak proste, jak mu się na początku wydawało.

Życie nie jest _aż tak_ proste.

I to jest pewna oczywista oczywistość. W dodatku, pozostawia po sobie nieprzyjemny, gorzki posmak w ustach, jak po tabletce za długo trzymanej na języku do momentu, gdy zaczęła się już powoli rozpuszczać, która niby ma sprawić, że będzie lepiej, ale smakuje obrzydliwie. Gorycz po tej całej bezsensownej nadziei, kiedy liczyło się, że będzie wręcz wspaniale, że przecież nic, zupełnie, absolutnie nic nie może pójść źle. Po tych wszystkich pytaniach, mnożących się bez ustanku, dopóki nie będzie ich więcej niż odpowiedzi.

Po tym jak się usiadło i przemyślało dokładnie, z najmniejszymi, zapomnianymi albo pominiętymi wcześniej szczegółami cały pomysł. I ten genialny, fenomenalny, niezwykle błyskotliwy pomysł okazał się bezdennie głupi.

Plan Hanamakiego miał dwie zasadnicze luki. To było na początku. Później, doszli do wniosku, że jest to raczej ser szwajcarski z największymi dziurami, jakie mogły im się trafić.

Po pierwsze, Sugawary żaden z nich nie widział po zniknięciu przez dwa dni. Czterdzieści osiem długich godzin. A to oznaczało, że musieli znaleźć świadków.

Po drugie, nie było świadków.

Po trzecie, byli w ciemnej dupie.

Po czwarte, Daichi nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego Yahaba, z niemalże zjedzonym ptysiem i kremem w kącikach ust siedział razem z nimi.

Po piąte, prawdopodobnie nie znalazła się ani jedna osoba, która miałaby dobre wytłumaczenie na to, czemu siedzieli, ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc, w łazience, a raczej dziwnym korytarzu z prysznicem, umywalką i samotną, cierpiącą, zwisającą na jednej żabce zasłoną prysznicową w hawajskie kwiatki. Toaleta była tuż obok, w małym klaustrofobicznym pomieszczeniu z niedomykającymi się drzwiami. A łazienka była wspólna dla pokoju, który kiedyś dzielił Oikawa z Sugą i drugiego, zajmowanego przez nie wiadomo kogo, puszczającego namiętnie seanse spirytystyczne ze starych kaset. Daichi wiedział, że były to kasety, ponieważ pomagał dziwnemu studentowi, z włosami w połowie białymi, w drugiej czarnymi, wystylizowanymi na szlary.

 _Szlary?_

W każdym razie, Daichi pomagał mu nakręcić taśmę na szpulki w jednej z kaset. Właściwie, podniósł kasetę z kafelek, będąc pod wrażeniem, że w ogóle, to było to, co widział, czyli kaseta magnetofonowa oraz najwidoczniej dziwne stworzenie po zaplątaniu w taśmę i jej kompletnym splątaniu, postanowiło ją porzucić na pastwę losu, nie zwracając uwagi na ich małe towarzystwo łazienkowe. A Daichi, nie mając pomysłu na to, czym zająć ręce, postanowił się pobawić. A gdy drzwi do otchłani zionącej zapachem zupek chińskich i ciemności rozświetlonych ekranem laptopa ponownie się otworzyły, zwrócił ją temu samemu chłopakowi.

Nie spodziewał się, że nagle znajdzie się ktoś, kto zapewni go, że będzie mu wdzięczny do końca swoich dni. A później chłopak z dziwną fryzurą znowu zamknął się w swoim pokoju. I znowu puszczał jakieś niepokojące nagrania z krzykami, jak gdyby kogoś obdzierano ze skóry.

– Mogłeś nie nakręcać tej taśmy – mruknął Hanamaki, lecz jego słowa zmieszały się akurat z rozdzierającym wrzaskiem. Matsukawa skrzywił się, darując sobie jakąś pewnie inną, złośliwą uwagę i milczeli, dopóki znowu nie zrobiło się ciszej.

– Daj spokój, może ogląda _Egzorcystę_ – stwierdził pogodnie, kończąc ptysia, Yahaba, na którym najmniejsze wrażenie robiły te całe krzyki i piski. Daichi nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że był pod wrażeniem. Yahaba, bez urazy dla niego, nie wyglądał na entuzjastę kina grozy. Ale pozory, pozory, pozory.

– I tam się drą, jakby ich końmi rozrywali na maszynie do tortur? – wyszeptał ze zgrozą Oikawa, siedząc na zimnych kafelkach, wciśnięty między Hanamakiego i Matsukawę.

– Przynajmniej możemy zignorować akustykę i mówić bez przeszkód. – Brunet wzruszył ramionami. Próbował wyprostować nogi, kończąc na tym, że półleżał na środku łazienki, plecami oparty o przybrudzoną ścianę z nogami położonymi na niskim, murowanym murku oddzielającym kabiny prysznicowe od reszty, a jego stopy ginęły przykryte zasłoną.

– Jakbyśmy normalnie planowali morderstwo ze szczególnym okrucieństwem – odparł Hanamaki, przewracając oczami. – Nie musimy przecież wcale szeptać.

– Mówienie na głos o tym, że zamierzacie szukać ciała też nie jest specjalnie normalne – wtrącił Yahaba, odstawiając pusty talerzyk obok siebie.

– Ma rację – dorzucił Daichi, siedząc obok niego, na murku, nogi Matsukawy między nimi. – O ile samo siedzenie i rozmawianie w łazience nie zalicza się już do tych mniej normalnych rzeczy…

– Ale to najlepsze miejsce! – zaprotestował Oikawa, nagle się ożywiając. Hanamaki westchnął ciężko, psychicznie przygotowując się już na kolejną rundę tłumaczenia, dlaczego łazienka okazała się im domem i schronieniem. – Przecież już o tym mówiliśmy, że…

– Że nie możemy nic ruszyć w waszym pokoju, bo zakłócimy przepływ energii, bla, bla, bla, a wtedy będzie nam trudniej znaleźć Sugę – odpowiedział za niego Matsukawa. Tooru zasunął mu z łokcia w bok, na co brunet zgiął się w pół, jęcząc cicho.

– Przepływy energii są ważne, to nie żadne „bla, bla, bla"! – oburzył się Oikawa, ostentacyjnie odgarniając sobie wpadające do oczu włosy.

– Jasne, jasne. Jak tak, to zadzwońmy lepiej do radiestetę – zaproponował Hanamaki, a Daichi naprawdę nie chciał się roześmiać. Nie wyszło.

– Ale on jest od żył wodnych… – spróbował dodać Yahaba, jednak Matsukawa machnął na niego ręką, żeby dał sobie spokój i nie wchodził na tematy okultystyczne. W przeciwnym razie bardzo możliwym było, że nie wyszliby stąd do nocy.

– To wracając. – Hanamaki postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i ponownie naprowadzić rozmowę na odpowiednie tory. O ile takie istniały, czego Daichi nie był do końca taki pewny. Tak na poważnie, nie pamiętał już nawet, o czym w ogóle mieli porozmawiać, że skończyli w tak niewdzięcznym miejscu jak łazienka. – Nie, Sawamura, siedzenie tu, gdzie jesteśmy, nie sprowadza się nawet rzeczy ciut ciut normalnych. Ale nie martw się, chyba nie jest jeszcze tak tragicznie. – Posłał w stronę Daichiego pełne wątpliwości spojrzenie. – Przynajmniej zdaniem niektórych. – Tu trafiło się wymowne wskazanie głową na Oikawę, który właśnie zatrząsł się ze strachu, bo zza drzwi obok znowu dobiegły ich grobowe jęki. – Tak czy inaczej, przykro mi to mówić, panowie, ale mamy przesrane.

– Nie dramatyzuj – poprosił go miękko Matsukawa, nachylając się nad nogami Oikawy, żeby poklepać swojego współlokatora niezręcznie po kolanie.

– Ale i tak nic nie wiemy – dorzucił Daichi, opierając głowę o ściankę prysznica. Dało się słyszeć głośne westchnięcie.

– Przynajmniej ptysie były dobre – starał się podnieść ich na duchu Yahaba. Tooru pacnął się z otwartej dłoni w czoło.

– Musimy odtworzyć wydarzenia! – wyrzucił z siebie, ze złością rozkładając ręce. Uderzył przy tym Hanamakiego w ramię i Matsukawę w brzuch. – Mamy nawet Sugę!

Spojrzenia wszystkich zwróciły się w stronę Yahaby, który powiódł między nimi niepewnym wzrokiem.

– Myślałem, że żartowaliście, jak mówiliście, że potrzebujecie neutralnej osoby do odegrania ważnej roli – przyznał szczerze. Uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, mina zrzedła. – Bo wiecie, już nie róbmy szopki.

– Zgadzam się – poparł go Matsukawa i Yahaba od razu zwrócił w jego stronę wdzięczne spojrzenie. Hanamaki z Daichim również wyrazili mniej zdecydowanie swój sprzeciw.

– Ale przecież dzięki temu, będziemy mogli wywnioskować, co w tym czasie robiliśmy my, a co Suga. I jak to wszystko zbierzemy do kupy, to w końcu uda nam się może dowiedzieć, co z nim się stało. – Wyłożył im cały plan Oikawa, będąc przy tym aż nadto podekscytowanym.

– „Jak" i „może" to słowa kluczowe w tym wypadku – wytknął mu Hanamaki, brzmiąc bardziej złośliwie niż w rzeczywistości zamierzał. Nie uważał, że powinni porzucić tę sprawę, jak próbował wymusić na nich Matsukawa, jednak jednocześnie musieli znaleźć dobry sposób na znalezienie jakiejś najmniejszej wskazówki.

– Mówię wam, przeszukajmy jego rzeczy. Na pewno coś znajdziemy – nakłaniał ich Tooru. Temat przekopania wszystkiego, co należało do Sugi, powracał co jakiś czas, lecz żaden z nich, oprócz oczywiście Oikawy, nie był zbyt skory do grzebania w cudzych rzeczach. Jak szli do akademika wydawało się to o wiele łatwiejsze do zrobienia, teraz czuli dziwne opory. Wiedzieli, że w końcu zeżre ich ciekawość, ale na początku spróbowali dowiedzieć się czegoś od sąsiadów. Wyłączając nowego, dziwnego chłopaka od strasznych nagrań. On wprowadził się niedawno i nawet Tooru go nie znał. Od pozostałych nie dowiedzieli się i tak niczego nowego. Po prostu, dwójka studentów z naprzeciwka widziała ostatni raz Sugawarę, kiedy wychodził na zajęcia.

I tyle. I ślad po człowieku zaginął.

– Policja przecież sprawdzała jego rzeczy, gdyby coś znaleźli, na pewno byśmy wiedzieli – przypomniał im Matsukawa. Hanamaki przyznał mu rację, potakując głową.

– To rzeczywiście mamy przesrane – oznajmił Oikawa, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Bo nagle zrobili się z was cholerni tchórze.

Po tych słowach siedzieli w ciszy, a jedynymi dźwiękami były te, pochodzące z pokoju obok.

Matsukawa w końcu westchnął ciężko, pocierając palcami skronie.

– Dobrze, przeszukajmy jego rzeczy – doszedł do wniosku, wzruszając ramionami. Podkurczył nogi i wstał z trudem, opierając się o ścianę łazienki. – No ferajna, koniec imprezy. Jak mamy coś robić, to zróbmy to jak najszybciej.

– W końcu ktoś inteligentny, dziękuję ci, Mattsun – powiedział z ulgą Tooru, podnosząc się energicznie. Poszedł za brunetem do pokoju, a za nimi, z nieco mniejszą energią, ruszyła reszta.

Stłoczyli się przy wejściu do pokoju i rozejrzeli się po nim podejrzliwie. Nie było to duże pomieszczenie, takie akurat na dwa łóżka, z których tylko jedno pozostało zasłane, dwa niewielkie biurka i krzesła oraz całkiem sporą szafę. Po stronie, gdzie spał Sugawara, na półkach nad łóżkiem i na biurku wciąż pozostały nietknięte podręczniki, zeszyty i wszystkie skserowane pliki kartek.

Nie było tego dużo. A to oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie nie znajdą niczego innego niż kilku pająków z mnóstwem kurzu.

Bez słowa zabrali się do pracy. Hanamaki z Matsukawą zajęli się wyjmowaniem wszystkich książek z szafki przy biurku, Yahaba ściągał rzeczy z półek, a Daichi z Oikawą stanęli przed szafą i jeden po drugim wyjmowali ubrania Sugi.

Na początku wszystko było w porządku. Dopóki nie natrafił na zielony sweter, który Koushi nosił jeszcze w liceum, kiedy spotykali się nieraz po szkole. Albo koszulka, w której tarzali się w piasku na plaży, jak pojechali na nią z resztą drużyny w wakacje.

W Daichim coś pękło, gdy Tooru wyciągnął z szafy starą bluzę w barwach ich drużyny siatkarskiej, z nazwą ich szkoły na plecach. Przyglądał się szatynowi, jak ten składa ją z powrotem w kostkę i odkłada na bok, obok swetra, obok koszulki. Obok wszystkich ubrań Sugi, na których widok ścisnęło go w gardle.

Odsunął się od szafy, porzucając przeglądanie ubrań zawieszonych na wieszakach. Przykucnął przy odłożonych rzeczach i podniósł bluzę, przyglądając się jej.

Zastanawiał się, czy pachniała jak Koushi? Czy wciąż nosiła jego delikatny, odrobinę miętowy zapach?

Skoro była ona w akademiku w Tokio, to czy Suga ubierał ją nieraz? A może była tu tylko dla przypomnienia starych czasów, dla pocieszenia, dla zabrania choć części z tęsknoty za domem?

Sugawara był koszmarnym sentymentalistą, więc może…

– Hej, Sawamura, wszystko dobrze? – Oikawa położył mu niepewnie rękę na przedramieniu, przyglądając się mu spomiędzy wpadających mu do oczu kosmyków puszystych, czekoladowych włosów. Miał ogromne oczy. Daichi nie wiedział, czemu nagle wyglądał na takiego wystraszonego.

Nie mógł zobaczyć, jak bardzo trzęsły mu się ręce, kiedy wpatrywał się w bluzę. Daichi nie widział swojej twarzy, wykręconej w grymasie pełnym bólu, jak gdyby ktoś bez końca zdecydował się go ranić, torturować. Wbijać pojedynczo szpilki w jego serce. Powoli, powolutku.

Sam nie był pewny, dlaczego to aż tak boli.

Uśmiechnął się do Tooru blado, chcąc, żeby przestał patrzeć na niego w ten sposób. Jakby był słaby. Jakby sam nie mógł sobie poradzić z wypełniającymi go uczuciami.

Bo nie mógł. Ale musiał nauczyć się próbować.

Koushi zawsze mu powtarzał, że jest silny. Że musi być silny dla drużyny, dla nich, dla siebie. I to było takie proste. Do czasu.

Daichi wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wolno wypuścił powietrze. Złożył bluzę z powrotem w kostkę i odłożył obok reszty ubrań.

– Nic tu nie ma – stwierdził, kierując te słowa bardziej w stronę Oikawy, który po raz drugi sprawdzał te same półki. Szatyn westchnął, zamykając z głośnym stukiem drzwi szafy.

– A u was, jak tam? – rzucił Tooru do siedzących na podłodze Hanamakiego i Matsukawy, którzy kartkowali każdą jedną książkę, zeszyt, spięty plik kserówek. Obok nich, na łóżku, po turecku usiadł Yahaba i również przeglądał podręczniki zdjęte z półek. W pobliżu jego kolana stało też małe pudełeczko. Chłopak, widząc pytające spojrzenie Oikawy, machnął tylko ręką.

– Niestety nic. Tylko wiecie, takie drobne rzeczy. Słonik na szczęście, zapałki i tym podobne – powiedział, odkładając na bok ostatni już podręcznik. Yahaba przesunął dłonią po włosach, przytrzymując je na dłużej na górze, odsłaniając tym samym czoło. Później odkaszlnął, palcami starając się ponownie ładnie ułożyć fryzurę. – A tak w ogóle, czego my właściwie szukamy?

– Czegokolwiek – odparł bez zastanowienia Daichi, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni bluzy, gdy poczuł, że w jednej z nich wibruje mu telefon.

Była to wiadomość od Ennoshity, w której pytał się, kiedy i czy w ogóle zamierza wrócić do Sendai. Później przyszła jeszcze kolejna, przypominająca mu, że powinien chociaż zadzwonić do matki, skoro mu w tym Tokio tak dobrze.

Daichi wiedział, że „kiedyś na pewno" i „ok, zadzwonię" nie były odpowiedziami, których oczekiwał Ennoshita, ale nie miał głowy na zastanawianie się w ogóle nad tym. Zresztą, wytłumaczenie całej sytuacji zabrałoby za dużo czasu.

W czasie, gdy odpisywał na wiadomość, Oikawa usiadł obok Yahaby, trzymając w dłoniach pudełko. Obaj przyglądali się posępnie, jak Hanamaki przegląda już przedostatnią książkę, a Matsukawa dorwał się do kolejnej pracy na ocenę Sugi. O ile mina tego pierwszego była wręcz zawiedziona, to brunet jakoś intensywniej zaczął przyglądać się kartkom.

– Czego powinniśmy się bać? – wymamrotał pod nosem, trzymając je oburącz. Hanamaki podniósł wzrok znad swojego podręcznika. – Miejsc, w których życie zaczyna się po zgaszeniu świateł. Miejsc, w których prawa trzeba poszukać w słowniku pod literą „p"…

– Co to, przewodnik po nocnym życiu Tokio? – przerwał mu Hanamaki, przysuwając się do niego bliżej, żeby móc zajrzeć mu przez ramię. Daichi usiadł po drugiej stronie Matsukawy, opierając się o nogę łóżka.

– Nie, reportaż Sugi. Ale wygląda na to, że o nocnym życiu Tokio, rzeczywiście.

– Podaj mi to – poprosił Oikawa, machając ręką przed twarzą bruneta, półleżąc na biednym Yahabie, żeby sięgnąć. Matsukawa spełnił jego prośbę. Szatyn oglądał każdą stronę uważnie, najdłużej jednak przyglądał się stronie tytułowej i pierwszej.

– To musiał być jakiś pierwszy zarys jego pracy semestralnej – doszedł po chwili ciszy do wniosku, oddając kartki do obejrzenia Daichiemu. – Mieliśmy przygotować jakiś reportaż poruszający dowolny problem społeczny.

– Niech zgadnę, ty zrobiłeś o łamaniu praw roślin do życia? – wtrącił złośliwie Yahaba, spychając Tooru ze swoich nóg. Ten popatrzył na niego urażony.

– Wy nawet nie wiecie, jak wielkim zagrożeniem jest… – zaczął Oikawa, jednak siedzący obok niego chłopak szybko zareagował, zatykając mu usta dłonią.

– Uwierz mi, wiemy. Zdążyłeś nas już dobrze wyedukować – zapewnił go Hanamaki, przeciągając się w miejscu. Wymienili z Matsukawą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, po czym westchnęli w tym samym momencie.

– Czyli to jedyna rzecz, jaką mamy? – upewnił się Daichi, przemykając wzrokiem po pojedynczych linijkach. Ten cały reportaż był taki dziwny. Taki smutny, gorzki, jak gdyby pisał go ktoś siedzący na brudnym chodniku w jednej z podejrzanych dzielnic i przyglądający się temu wszystkiemu, co się tam dzieje. Do czego dochodzi, do czego zdolni są ludzie.

Sugawara był zbyt dobry, aby przypatrywać się temu z takim spokojem, nie podejść do tego uczuciowo.

I tak było. Po pierwszych dwóch stronach zapełnionych raczej suchymi faktami, nagle pojawiał się ten anielski Suga, który nie umiał przejść obojętnie wobec kogokolwiek, kto potrzebował pomocy. Który chciał naprawić całe zło, cały świat.

Ale mimo wszystko to nie było to. Coś tu nie grało, nie pasowało do siebie.

Daichi miał wrażenie, że wszystko tu jest nie tak.

– Na to wygląda – potwierdził Hanamaki, podnosząc się z podłogi. – To co teraz robimy?

Spojrzeli po sobie w milczeniu.

– Tak myślałem – skwitował ich reakcję, otrzepując spodnie z kurzu.

– Ale mamy przynajmniej materiał do odtworzenia – powiedział nagle Daichi, unosząc nieznacznie reportaż Sugawary. Oczy wszystkich skupiły się na nim. Odchrząknął, zanim kontynuował dalej. – Bo skoro to reportaż, to możemy założyć, że był w tych miejscach, prawda? Z tego, co tu opisuje, dowiemy się, gdzie dokładnie był i tam może uda się nam coś znaleźć.

– Sprytnie – pochwalił go Matsukawa, klepiąc lekko po ramieniu. Twarz Tooru również się momentalnie rozjaśniła. Wstąpił w nich jakiś nowy duch, motywujący do dalszego działania.

– To zabieramy się za czytanie tego raportu – zadecydował Hanamaki, nachylając się Daichiemu przez ramię, żeby mieć lepszy widok na tekst.

– Reportażu – poprawił go odruchowo Oikawa, posyłając mu pobłażliwy uśmiech. Ten machnął na niego ręką. – Ignorant.

– Co za różnica – westchnął Yahaba, kładąc się na łóżku, podczas gdy reszta skupiała się na pracy Sugawary. Przypatrywał się przez chwilę sufitowi, żeby później obrócić się na bok i zacząć z uwagą lustrować drugie łóżko. Było trochę niedbale zasłane, a w połowie zawinięte w narzutę leżało na nim jeszcze lusterko, które odłożył tam, kiedy ściągał z półek książki. Yahaba podniósł się z ciężkim westchnięciem i przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju. Wziął lusterko w dłonie i przejrzał się w nim, poprawiając jedną ręką przydługie już kosmyki włosów.

Odgłos tłuczonego szkła zwrócił uwagę czwórki studentów z ożywieniem omawiających rzeczy przeczytane w reportażu.

– Yahaba? – spytał się zaniepokojony Matsukawa, podpierając się ręką, kiedy podnosił się z podłogi. Chłopak odwrócił się szybko w jego stronę z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Otaczały go kawałki rozpryśniętego szkła ze zbitego lustra. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą było to, że nie ściągali butów.

– Stój, nie ruszaj się. Zaraz to posprzątamy – przykazał mu Oikawa, wstając z łóżka i samemu zgrabnie wymijając odłamki. Na chwilę zniknął w łazience, aby przynieść z niej zmiotkę i szufelkę. Yahaba nie drgnął nawet, po prostu stał ze spuszczoną głową, wyglądając nie tyle na zszokowanego, co przerażonego. I to raczej nie na żarty.

– Przepływy energii… – wymruczał, gdy Tooru zamiatał dokładnie podłogę, ostrożnie zbierając niektóre większe kawałki szkła. Spojrzał na chłopaka od dołu.

– Coś mówiłeś? – zapytał się, wyciągając resztki szkła z ramki lusterka. – Powtórz, bo nie usłyszałem.

– Nie nic – odparł szybko Yahaba, kręcąc energicznie głową, jak gdyby chciał z niej coś wyrzucić. – Do siebie tylko.

Oikawa pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, wstając z klęczek. Matsukawa jeszcze uważnie przyjrzał się podłodze, żeby upewnić się, że nie zostawił żadnego odłamka.

– A co się właściwe stało? – wtrącił Hanamaki, razem z Daichim również na moment porzucając studiowanie pracy Sugi. – Oprócz tego, że upuściłeś lustro. To w sumie, dlaczego je upuściłeś?

Yahaba wydawał się zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią. Daichi widział wahanie w jego oczach, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, do czegoś się przyznać, ale nie był pewny, czy może im zaufać.

– Wymsknęło mi się z ręki – stwierdził w końcu, wzruszając ramionami. Matsukawa uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Podobnie jak reszta.

Mimo to, chłopak wyglądał, jak gdyby coś go gryzło, wręcz zżerało od środka. Był też blady, a jego wzrok z trudem skupiał się na jednym punkcie, biegając od jednego przedmiotu w pokoju do następnego, od jednego ze studentów do drugiego.

– Nie przejmuj się, Yahaba, to tylko siedem lat nieszczęścia – spróbował pocieszyć go Oikawa, za co został spiorunowany wzrokiem przez Hanamakiego i Matsukawę. – No co? Taka prawda.

– A idź, Tooru – jęknął zrezygnowanym tonem ten pierwszy, a brunet jednie pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą. Szatyn już chciał się z nimi zacząć wykłócać w obronie swojej dumy, jednak powstrzymał go przed tym niepewny głos Yahaby.

– To może już pójdziemy do tego miejsca, tego opisanego? I tam powoli zaczniemy szukać? – zaproponował chłopak, nerwowo wyłamując palce. Daichi przyglądał się mu z uwagą. To było dziwne. Nawet bardzo. Nie był pewny czy zwykła, trochę głupia i dziecinna groźba siedmiu lat nieszczęścia mogła tak rozsypać spokojnego i opanowanego Yahabę. Zupełnie, jak gdyby wraz ze zbiciem lustra, pękło coś w samym chłopaku, coś czego on sam nie rozumiał i chociaż bardzo się starał, wciąż mu to nie wychodziło. Jakby nagle doświadczył czegoś, w co do tej pory nie wierzył, a o czym teraz nie wie, co myśleć…

Och.

 _Och._

– W sumie to dobry pomysł. Zaoszczędzimy czasu – przystał na propozycję Oikawa, wyrzucając stłuczone szkło do kosza na śmieci. Obramowanie lusterka odłożył z powrotem na półkę Sugawary, tam gdzie stało wcześniej. Nikt specjalnie nie protestował, dlatego po względnym uporządkowaniu bałaganu, który niezamierzenie zrobili, znaleźli się na korytarzu. Tooru, niczym przewodnik zagranicznej wycieczki, szedł pierwszy. Pół kroku za nim maszerowali Matsukawa z Hanamakim. Yahaba wyjątkowo się ociągał, a Daichi akurat nie czuł potrzeby, żeby się specjalnie śpieszyć.

Gładko przyszło mu wpadnięcie w niespokojny rytm, jakim szedł chłopak, ze wzrokiem skupionym gdzieś daleko, daleko przed sobą. Nie mówili nic, dopóki nie znaleźli się na schodach.

– Uśmiechał się? – zapytał cicho Daichi, brzmiąc przy tym obojętnie. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, liczył, że tak było.

Yahaba prawie wywrócił się z wrażenia. Popatrzył an niego trochę spode łba, a oczy przysłaniała mu grzywka, którą poprawił nerwowym ruchem. Może i w jego spojrzeniu nie widać było pełnego zrozumienia, jednak Daichi był pewien, że domyślał się, o czym mówili.

– Powiedz mi tylko, czy się uśmiechał – poprosił, obawiając się, że w jego głosie słychać zalążek desperacji.

Chłopak milczał przez moment, przygryzając dolną wargę. Miął ją między zębami, gdy po raz kolejny poprawił swoją grzywkę.

– Wydawał się być smutny, jak patrzył na ciebie – powiedział w końcu bardzo cicho, niemal szeptem i do tego na wydechu, tak, że słowa ledwie do Daichiego dotarły. Ale jak już się im to udało, uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą, jak jakiś cholerny Shinkansen, prawie zwalając go z nóg.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego w szybie ciężkich drzwi wejściowych do akademika, łudził się zobaczyć uśmiechniętego Sugę.

Albo w ogóle go zobaczyć.

Widział jednak tylko swoją, zmizerniałą twarz człowieka, który za dużo w życiu żałuje. Który chciałby wrócić do początku, umieć powiedzieć kilka stanowczych „nie" i parę entuzjastycznych „tak". Stać się znowu tym samym Daichim, pozostawionym w Sendai, a może nawet na środku parkietu sali gimnastycznej po ich ostatnim meczu w liceum. Chciał poczuć się choć przez chwilę starym sobą.

Dlatego roześmiał się swojemu własnemu odbiciu w twarz.

* * *

Shinjuku było dziwnym miejscem. Pełnym sprzeczności. Pełnym świateł. Oślepiających, denerwujących, powodujących ból głowy, a przy tym dziwnie ciepłych, zapraszających do siebie i zachęcających do zostania tu dłużej. Było w tej dzielnicy coś niezwykłego, coś beznadziejnie materialnego, może też czasami odrażającego, ale i kojącego. Możno było poczuć, że się żyje, kiedy drobna kobieta w idealnym kostiumie prawie na ciebie wpadała, a idealny mężczyzna zderzył się z tobą ramieniem tak mocno, że aż zmusił cię do odruchowego rozmasowania sobie bolącego miejsca. Można było poczuć się małym robaczkiem w morzu robaczków. Szybkich, zdeterminowanych i okrutnych robaczków. Budynki potrafiły być łudząco podobne, a jednak kompletnie różne. Ulice zatłoczone, duszne, niebezpieczne, a przy tym znalazłoby się ciche zakątki. Niby ścisłe centrum, lecz przy tym wąskie uliczki, zakamarki jak piwniczne korytarze, gdzie spotkać można było tych, których dzieci, trzymające się na stojąco trawy, uczyły się od matek unikać. Miejsce, o którym krążą już nie tylko plotki, ale i legendy. Miejsce znane na świecie, lecz czasami obce dla mieszkającego tu od lat człowieka.

Daichi wdychał wszystkie zapachy ulicy od tych smacznych z restauracji, po samochodowe spaliny. Wsłuchiwał się w dźwięk tłumu, szarej, płynącej masy. Przyglądał się wielkim biurowcom, zadzierając głowę tak wysoko, że bolała go szyja. I wiedział, że nigdy nie polubi tego miejsca.

Stali pod chropowatą ścianą jednego z budynków, z dala od całego zgiełku i Daichi czuł się przyjemnie odcięty od świata. Wolał nie zwracać uwagi na kobietę siedzącą na schodku przy tylnym wejściu do jakiegoś podejrzanego klubu, która z namaszczeniem paliła papierosa, ubrana co najmniej skąpo. Ona też nie zwracała na nich uwagi, zresztą była na tyle daleko, że nie mogła ich słyszeć, a może nawet ich nie zauważyła przez wielki kontener na śmieci, który zasłaniał akurat miejsce, gdzie stali.

Zatrzymali się tu tylko dlatego, że sąsiednią restaurację z kuchnią tajską wspominał Sugawara, jako miejsce, do którego przypadkiem trafił i zostało one inspiracją dla całego reportażu. Zaczynał się on raczej zwyczajnie, opisem ludzi idących ulicą oczami oczekującego na posiłek studenta, który wśród tych wszystkich garniturów, mundurków i wielkich ekranów telewizyjnych zaczął dostrzegać neonowe światła układające się w nazwy klubów, okazujących się melinami i mekką części społeczeństwa istniejącej dla przeciętnego zjadacza chleba tylko w danych statystycznych. Albo miejscami, do których lepsza klasa nie przyznaje się chodzić, aby załagodzić stres gromadzący się przez dzień roboczy, tydzień.

Wciąż miał wrażenie, że są nie na miejscu. Suga nie mógł samemu chodzić po takich miejscach, był przecież tak dobrym i niewinnym człowiekiem. Jak widać, Daichi być może wcale go nie znał. Lub nie zdążył poznać nowego oblicza Koushiego. Nie udało mu się zobaczyć Sugawary-dziennikarza. Zawsze w jego pamięci tkwił obraz Mamy Sugi, trzymającego w ryzach całą drużynę, głaszczącego po główce lub karcącego, jeśli zaszła potrzeba.

Nie widział w nim tego, co aż wylewało się z Oikawy. Absurdalnej pewności siebie, cwaniactwa, arogancji. On był tak inny, tak swojski, że Daichi nie miał bladego pojęcia, w którym momencie jego życia nagle wszyscy znajomi ruszyli naprzód, ewoluowali, rozwinęli skrzydła, zostawiając go daleko w tyle za sobą.

Dlatego jedynym, co mu pozostało było wsłuchiwanie się w szum ulicy i wyłapywanie podekscytowanych głosów ludzi, którzy z niewiadomej przyczyny jeszcze trzymali go przy sobie i pomagali mu w osiągnięciu jego najnowszego celu. Jedynego, którego gotów był nie porzucić za wszelką cenę.

Znaleźć Sugawarę. Tylko tyle i aż tyle.

– To tak jakby musielibyśmy znaleźć wszystkie miejsca, które opisuje i próbować się tam dowiedzieć, czy ktoś go widział – doszedł do wniosku Hanamaki i może to nie było szczególnie odkrywcze, za to wypowiedział na głos myśli ich wszystkich. Przytaknęli mu ruchem głowy. Daichi, stojąc obok niego, przejechał wzrokiem po tekście, nie skupiając się specjalnie na słowach. – To chodźmy główną ulicą w przeciwną stronę do dworca.

– I? – rzucił Matsukawa wyjmując telefon z kieszeni, żeby sprawdzić godzinę. Robiło się już szarawo, chociaż cały dzień był pochmurny. Przynajmniej nie padało.

– I… Nie wiem, szukajmy? – odparł Hanamaki trochę rozdrażniony. Mimo wszystko, nie przyćmił tym zapału Oikawy, który aż klasnął w ręce.

– Idziemy, panowie, bo do wieczora się nie wyrobimy – podjął decyzję, odpychając się od ściany i zaczął powoli iść w ustalonym kierunku. Do niego dołączył Yahaba, ciągle raczej rozdygotany i nie do końca uspokojony. Daichi z pozostałą dwójką szli za nimi. Hanamaki przeglądał strony po raz chyba setny, licząc, że może zauważy coś czego wcześniej nie widział, a Matsukawa trzymał go delikatnie za ramię, prowadząc między ludźmi, aby nie wpadł na nikogo. Daichi za to włożył ręce do kieszeni bluzy. Z jednej wyłowił telefon.

Sześć nieodebranych połączeń, trzy wiadomości.

Dzwoniła do niego dwa razy mama i Ennoshita, raz ojciec… I nawet Shimizu. Musieli się martwić. W końcu, obiecał, że zadzwoni do rodziców, ale kompletnie o tym zapomniał, za bardzo pochłonięty całą tą sprawą.

Daichi przeczytał wiadomości od swoich przyjaciół, z których każda była tak różna, że uśmiechnął się słabo, kiedy je zobaczył. Asahi jak zwykle panikował i błagał, żeby się odezwał. Ennoshita ewidentnie się na nim wyżywał, rozkazując do siebie zadzwonić. Najkrótsza i najspokojniejsza wiadomość była od Shimizu, w której pytała się tylko, czy jest w porządku.

Westchnął, zaczynając odpisywać każdemu z nich. Nie bardzo miał ochotę teraz z nimi rozmawiać, doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej będzie zrobić to dopiero, jak wrócą do mieszkania studentów.

Schował telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i nie musiał wcale długo czekać, żeby poczuć wściekłe wibracje. Musieli naprawdę czekać, aż się do nich odezwie.

– Chodźcie, skręcamy tutaj! – krzyknął Hanamaki do Oikawy i Yahaby, którzy bez zatrzymywania się, szli dalej na przód. Daichi wymienił z Matsukawą niepewne spojrzenia, kiedy rzucił wzrokiem na wskazaną ulicę.

To z pewnością była jedna z tych mniej zachęcających, a bardziej podejrzanych. Znowu, kręcili się tu ludzie ubrani w jasne koszule i spodnie zaprasowane w kant, więc może tylko w szarości wieczoru nie wyglądała zachęcająco. Idąc, po jednej stronie minęli znowu jakiś nocny klub, a nieco dalej był zwykły sklep spożywczy, w którym mały chłopiec próbował ściągnąć czekoladę z półki. Uratował go w końcu wyglądający na niewyspanego kasjer pewnie gdzieś w ich wieku, odkładając czytaną książkę grzbietem do góry, żeby podejść do dziecka i podać mu do rąk tabliczkę. Daichi tak po prostu przyglądał się całej scenie, a kiedy sprzedawca, chyba ściągnięty jego wzrokiem, obejrzał się na ich grupę przez ramię, szybko odwrócił głowę.

Przeszli dalej, wzdłuż wejść do budynków mieszkalnych, coraz bardziej oddalając się od tego znanego wszystkim Shinjuku. Nie był nawet pewny, czy jeszcze byli na obszarze dzielnicy, możliwe, że już dawno są w innej części Tokio. Nie znał jednak na tyle dobrze stolicy, żeby móc to stwierdzić.

Jedno za to widział aż za dobrze, trafili do części, w której nocne życie na pewno kwitnie. Daichi wolał nie myśleć o tym, dlaczego gruby jak baryłka mężczyzna w średnim wieku i w garniturze za ładnych parę jenów, wyciera chusteczką spocone czoło, wchodząc przez drzwi do jednego z budynków. Dlaczego oblizuje przy tym tak ohydnie usta, a na twarz wpływa mu zadowolony uśmiech.

Reszta też zdawała się tępo wpatrywać przed siebie i iść, po prostu iść do przodu, jak gdyby nagle chcieli stąd uciec. Co w sumie pewnie było prawdą. Nawet Oikawa trochę niepewnie co jakiś czas obejrzał się za siebie lub zwrócił uwagę na trójkę rozmawiających przyciszonymi głosami młodych chłopaków. Yahabę za to otoczenie zdawało się otrzeźwić, chociaż Daichi nie życzyłby najgorszemu wrogowi takiego otrzeźwienia. Hanamaki trzymał się w sumie najlepiej. Doświadczenie z nocy spędzonych za barem robiło najwyraźniej swoje. A Matsukawa po prostu nie dawał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo źle czuje się w tym miejscu.

– Hej, zatrzymajmy się na chwilę – poprosił Oikawa, stając przy rogu jednego z budynków. Byli na niewielkim skrzyżowaniu dwóch ulic i, zdaniem Daichiego, jedna wyglądała gorzej od drugiej. Oświetlały je już teraz słabe światła latarni, wciąż jednak pozostawiają zakamarki skryte w półmroku.

– Czy to ma sens? – spytał się ich Matsukawa, robiąc nieokreślony ruch ręką, żeby wskazać na wszystko dookoła nich.

– Błądzenie tutaj jak przerażone owce we mgle? – dopytał się Hanamaki. – Nie, masz rację, nie ma.

– To co zamierzacie zrobić? – jęknął Yahaba, odgarniając włosy z oczu. – To nie jest zbyt pociągające miejsce.

– Z tym pociąganiem bym uważał – wtrącił Oikawa, śmiejąc się głupkowato. A może tak reagował na zdenerwowanie, ponieważ jego rozbiegany wzrok co rusz wracał pod drzwi do budynku, które wyglądały jak zwyczajne wejście do klatki. Minus niezbyt dobrze schowany mięśniak kręcący się w pobliżu. I grupa czekających mężczyzn, głownie takich, mających swoją pierwszą młodość dawno za sobą. Tooru gestem nakazał im, żeby nachylili się bliżej i kontynuował konspiracyjnym szeptem: – Myślicie, że to burdel?

– Nie, wiesz, przedszkole – sapnął Yahaba, którego nerwy były już chyba na wyczerpaniu. Oikawa skrzywił się, słysząc tę uwagę.

– Może jednak trzeba by było się zastanowić, czego powinniśmy szukać? – podsunął Daichi pospiesznie, starając się zapobiec kolejnej, niepotrzebnej wymianie zdań. Matsukawa przytaknął, skinięciem głowy.

– Tylko to nie znaczy, że nigdy nie będziemy musieli wrócić tu wieczorem – przypomniał im Hanamaki, wachlując się stronami reportażu.

– Później będziemy się tym martwić. – Daichi zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Hanamaki ma rację i prawdopodobnie to nie będą tylko wieczory, ale i po prostu noce. Wolał jednak jak na razie jak najszybciej stąd uciec.

– A może jak już tu jesteśmy, to rozejrzyjmy się przynajmniej po tej uliczce. Wygląda na ślepą, więc tylko zobaczymy, co tu jest i spadamy – zaproponował Oikawa, kciukiem wskazując kierunek. Yahaba westchnął cierpiętniczo.

– Dobrze, dobrze, idziemy – mruknął, ruszając szybko we wskazaną stronę. – Ja to załatwię i wtedy mamy wracać.

– Wszyscy idziemy, daj spokój – zaprotestował Matsukawa i mimo tego, że rzeczywiście z ociąganiem się ruszyli, to chłopak był z przodu, rzucając zdegustowane spojrzenia na kontenery ze śmieciami i podejrzliwe na wszystkie boczne wyjścia. Daichi przyspieszył kroku, kiedy Yahaba zaczął powoli znikać im w półmroku, od czasu do czasu pojawiając się w jasnym świetle lampy.

Gdy ponownie przechodził przez nieoświetloną część, czekał aż znowu zobaczy jasną czuprynę chłopaka, tuż pod przecinającą ulicę w poprzek ścianą, która rzeczywiście sprawiała, że była ślepa. I oczywiście go zobaczył. Pośród głośnego szczekania raczej dużego psa.

Na ten dźwięk, rzucili się biegiem w kierunku chłopaka, na którego wskoczył w istocie, bestia nie pies. Bydlę swoje ważyło i w niczym nie przypominało słodkich szczeniaczków, które szczekały cieniutko, skacząc dookoła powalonego na ziemię Yahaby. Chłopak szarpał się z psem, starając się go zrzucić z siebie. Za pierwszym razem mu nie wyszło. Za drugim też nie, tylko Daichiemu żołądek podszedł do gardła, gdy zobaczył, że zwierzę otwiera pysk. Pewnie chciało ugryźć. Yahaba jednak uderzył go ramieniem w bok głowy. Pies zaskomlał, a chłopak wykorzystał ten moment, żeby się podnieść. Matsukawie udało się złapać zwierzę za kark. Dopóki mu się nie wyrwał z ręki. Yahabie udało się mu tylko usiąść i zakryć ramieniem klatkę piersiową.

Potem zaczął krzyczeć, Matsukawa trochę okrutnie uderzył psa w tył głowy. Ogłuszył go i zwierzę skuliło się w sobie.

– Yahaba! – Oikawa pomógł chłopakowi wstać, biorąc go pod pachami. Daichi widział krew, spływającą po dłoni Yahaby. – Wszystko masz? Palce, wszystko, wszystko?

– Odsuń się, Tooru. – Hanamaki odepchnął swojego przyjaciela na bok, delikatnie ściągając z chłopaka bluzę, w kilku miejscach poszarpaną i zakrwawioną na lewym ramieniu. Oikawa był bledszy niż Yahaba, do którego zdawało się nie docierać, co właściwie się stało.

Daichi, czując skręcanie się żołądka na widok rany chłopaka, obrócił się w stronę psa. Matsukawa klęczał przy nim, głaskając go prawie przepraszająco po grzbiecie. Dwa czarne szczeniaczki skomlały żałośnie. Wziął jednego z nich na ręce, kucając obok bruneta.

– Nie żyje? – spytał się cicho, sam przerażony tą perspektywą. Matsukawa szybko zaprzeczył.

– Jest tylko ogłuszony. Ważniejsze, co z Yahabą? – Wskazał brodą na Oikawę, który wyglądał, jak gdyby miał zwymiotować i Hanamkiego, przyciskającego już i tak nienadającą się do niczego bluzę chłopaka, do jego ramienia. – Makki?

Jego przyjaciel spojrzał na nich przez ramię, uśmiechając się słabo, ale pocieszająco.

– To nie wygląda na nic głębokiego. Raczej tak jakby skóra była trochę poszarpana czy coś – poinformował ich Hanamaki, oglądając jeszcze raz ranę, nim ponownie zakrył ją bluzą.

– Poszarpana? – cienko powtórzył Tooru, zakrywając usta dłonią. – Jeju, Yahaba, żyj!

Chłopak spojrzał na szatyna dziwnie. Powoli chyba dochodził do siebie, lecz ciągle oddychał ciężko i wpatrywał się w nich szeroko otwartymi oczami.

– Żyję? – zaryzykował stwierdzenie Yahaba, oglądając swoją zdrową rękę, zanim przyjrzał się uważniej tej ugryzionej. – To nawet nie boli?

Hanamaki z Oikawą spojrzeli na niego przerażeni.

– Ale wcale nie boli? – starał się wyciągnąć od niego więcej Tooru, próbując brzmieć spokojnie. Chłopak szybko zaprzeczył.

– Boli, ale tak jakby, zaczyna boleć coraz bardziej? Nie wiem, jak to określić.

– Pewnie adrenalina – rzucił Matsukawa, wstając ostrożnie, kiedy pies zaczął się coraz widoczniej poruszać i dochodzić do siebie. Ciągle głaskał go powoli, uspokajająco. Daichi zdecydował się wypuścić szczeniaka z rąk, aby samemu się odsunąć.

– To bardziej pali. Tak strasznie trochę. – Yahaba przyłożył niezranioną rękę do bluzy, owijając ją wokół ramienia. Jego głos był drżący, jak gdyby wypowiedzenie tych kilku słów przyszło mu z trudem.

– A jak ten pies był wściekły? – spytał ze strachem Oikawa, wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem na zwierzę. – Chodźmy z nim do weterynarza. Przecież jak coś było z nim nie tak, to z Yahabą może być źle.

– Szukaj teraz weterynarza – westchnął Hanamaki, podtrzymując chłopaka w pionie. Daichi czuł się źle, przyglądając się jak Yahaba zaczyna przygryzać prawie do krwi dolną wargę, widocznie zwijając się z bólu.

– Nie lepiej do szpitala? – zwrócił im uwagę. Matsukawa jakoś uspokoił psa, który teraz już znowu stanął na czterech łapach i patrzył na nich. Oikawa widocznie się bał, podobnie jak Hanamaki, który pociągnął lekko Yahabę w stronę skrzyżowania.

– Sawamura, weź szczeniaki. Tak czy siak musimy je gdzieś zanieść. Nie możemy ich tak zostawić na dworze – poprosił go brunet, samemu przytrzymując psa za kark. Zaskakująco, zwierzę szło przy nodze, chyba jeszcze całkiem otumanione. Daichi wziął czarne kulki na ręce, przytulając je do piersi. Wydawały z siebie ciche piski i byłyby pewnie niezaprzeczalnie urocze, gdyby nie niesprzyjające okoliczności.

Hanamaki z Oikawą prowadzili Yahabę, rozglądając się przy okazji w poszukiwaniu weterynarza. Lub kogokolwiek, kto mógłby się zająć psami i oczywiście chłopakiem.

– On nie krwawi? Cała bluza jest we krwi – mamrotał pod nosem Tooru, nerwowo co jakiś czas spoglądając na ugryzione ramię znajomego.

– Nie jest tak źle. Mówię, że to musi być tylko takie powierzchowne. I nie jest cała we krwi – starał się uspokoić przyjaciela Hanamaki, pomimo tego, że sam wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

– Wiecie co? – dołączył do rozmowy Yahaba, powstrzymując cisnące się mu do oczu łzy. – Nienawidzę psów. Jak ten weterynarz go nie uśpi, to ukręcę mu łeb gołymi rękoma.

– Masz tylko jedną rękę – dobrodusznie przypomniał mu Oikawa. – Sprawną, o to mi chodzi.

– To dźgnę go skalpelem. Powinien mieć jakiś w gabinecie, co nie? – rzucił chłopak, coraz bardziej się nakręcając. – Tylko niech na początku da mi jakiś zastrzyk.

– Jak tylko znajdziemy weterynarza, to pozwolimy ci z nim pogadać – zapewnił go Matsukawa. Daichi zauważył, że przyciągali spojrzenia ludzi idących ulicą. Kierowali się znowu w stronę głównej drogi, gdzie pewnie istniała większa szansa na znalezienie pomocy. Hanamaki zaczepił nawet jedną bardziej roboczo ubraną kobietę i właściwie dzięki niej dowiedzieli się, że klinika weterynaryjna jest dwie przecznice dalej.

Żaden z nich nawet nie myślał, że po dwudziestej klinika może być już zamknięta, więc nie uznali za dziwne to, że wtoczyli się przez rozsuwane drzwi na ładny korytarz. Pod ścianą w równym rządku stały niebieskie, plastikowe krzesełka, a nieco dalej był kącik dla czworonogów z dziwnymi zabawkami na umilenie czasu oczekiwania. Matsukawa zaprowadził tam psa, a Daichi podążył za nim ze szczeniakami. Hanamaki i Oikawa usadzili Yahabę na jednym z krzesełek.

– Ej, jest tu ktoś w ogóle? – zdziwił się Tooru, przechodząc korytarzem w jedną i drugą stronę. Drzwi do wszystkich pomieszczeń były pozamykane. – Halo?

– Było otwarte, więc pewnie ktoś jest. – Hanamaki z westchnieniem ulgi opadł na krzesło. Nie zauważył nawet, gdy Yahaba się podniósł, prychając wściekle.

Podskoczyli na miejscu, kiedy chłopak zaczął walić w najbliższe drzwi.

– Sorry, nie mam czasu na ten bajzel, bo tak jakby mam rozharataną rękę, no! – krzyknął uderzając pięścią w drzwi. Oikawa poszedł jego przykładem, za nic mając starającego się ich uspokoić Matsukawę.

Można powiedzieć, że swój cel osiągnęli, bo w końcu jedne z drzwi, te w które akurat miał uderzyć Yahaba, otworzyły się na oścież, uderzając aż chyba o ścianę z trzaskiem.

– Co tu się odpierdala, kurwa?! – ryknął na chłopaka niższy od niego osobnik w białym kitlu. Wyglądał dość osobliwie, całkiem podobnie do tej grupki chłopaków z podejrzanej ulicy. Miał wygolone włosy z boku głowy w dziwne pasy, które jako jedyne nie zostały pofarbowane na śmiesznie żółtawy odcień blondu. Jego twarz była jednym wielkim grymasem, jakby całe życie przeżywał dotkliwy ból istnienia połączony z obrzydzeniem i pogardą dla wszystkiego i wszystkich.

Wyciągnął umięśnione ramię w stronę Yahaby, odsuwając go nieco brutalnie na bok.

– Co wy tu do cholery robicie? Czytać nie umiecie? Zamknięte! – warknął, znacząco wskazując na rozsuwane drzwi, na których w istocie naklejona była informacja o godzinach otwarcia.

– No weź, to bydle mnie ugryzło i mam rozwaloną rękę! – sapnął Yahaba, ruchem głowy wskazując na psa. – Byś przynajmniej ruszył tyłek i dał mi jakiś bandaż chociaż. Od tego tu chyba jesteś, nie?

– Zamknij się. Nie mów mi, co ja mam robić – wycedził przez zęby chłopak, który po prostu nie mógł być weterynarzem. Daichi był pewny, że wszyscy klienci od niego by uciekli.

– Mogę mieć wściekliznę, palancie! – krzyknął na niego Yahaba. – I w ogóle, kim ty jesteś, co? Bo na pewno nie weterynarzem.

– Błyskotliwością nie grzeszysz. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, sadzając go z impetem na krzesełku. Odwinął mu z ręki bluzę i spojrzał na ranę. – Z tym to do szpitala trzeba. Poza tym, nie boli cię, że tak się drzesz?

– On jest za młody, żeby umierać! – wtrącił się nagle Oikawa. – Za ładny też! I ma za dużo pieniędzy ze stypendium!

– Co to za kulawe argumenty? – rzucił zmęczonym głosem Hanamaki, opierając głowę o chłodną ścianę. – Poza tym, nie rób z siebie idioty, Tooru.

– No wiesz, dzięki. Ten buc nie chce nam pomóc, a ciebie to nie obchodzi! – oburzył się szatyn, wymachując rękoma w stronę umięśnionego chłopaka. – Nie obchodzi cię Yahaba!

– O matko kochana – jęknął Matsukawa, zostawiając Daichiego samego z psami i podchodząc do reszty towarzystwa. – Dobry wieczór – zaczął, skinąwszy głową na przywitanie. Do tej pory agresywny chłopak, spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale odruchowo również się przywitał. – Proszę, wiemy, że już po zamknięciu, ale kolegę ugryzł pies na ulicy i się martwimy. Zresztą przyszliśmy z tym psem i szczeniakami. – Wskazał na kącik, w którym siedział Daichi. – Możemy zapłacić, tylko nam pomóż.

Chłopak wydawał się mieć jakiś konflikt wewnętrzny. Zerknął na bruneta, a później na Yahabę i psy, po czym przeczesał włosy.

– On odlatuje, posadźcie go w gabinecie, zaraz pójdę po coś przeciwbólowego – powiedział spokojniej, wskazując na otwarte drzwi do pomieszczenia. – Psy też tam wprowadźcie.

– Tylko nie daj mi jakiegoś zastrzyku dla zwierząt, błagam – fuknął Yahaba, prowadzony przez Hanamakiego, kiedy Matsukawa poszedł po psa. Chłopak prychnął.

– Nie bój żaby, księżniczko – odparł, wchodząc do innego pokoju. Yahaba spojrzał na niego krzywo.

Wszyscy weszli do gabinetu. Daichi położył szczeniaki na stole do badań, podczas gdy pies sam zwinął się na podłodze przy nogach Matsukawy. Hanamaki stał obok Yahaby, który zajął honorowe miejsce przy biurku weterynarza.

– Wiecie co? – powiedział słabo chłopak, wciskając się w obrotowy fotel. – Kłamałem. Jak mówiłem, że nie boli. To dziadostwo pali żywym ogniem.

– Poczekaj, już będzie dobrze – pocieszył go Hanamaki, a Oikawa poklepał go pokrzepiająco po głowie.

W tej chwili do gabinetu wrócił ten cały nie-weterynarz i podał Yahabie papierowy kubek z wodą i dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe.

– Nie żałuj sobie. Nie jest źle, ale pewnie boli – poradził mu i zabrzmiałoby to prawie życzliwe, gdyby nie ciągły grymas na twarzy. Jednak Yahabie było chyba już wszystko jedno, ponieważ szybko połknął podane leki. W tym czasie chłopak z niebywałą delikatnością przemył ranę, po czym przyłożył gazę i owinął zranione przedramię bandażem. Z wprawą, a do tego bardzo ładnie, jak gdyby pokazowo dla podręcznika pierwszej pomocy.

– To mamy jechać do szpitala? – zapytał się Matsukawa. Chłopak zaprzeczył.

– Ona go tylko szarpnęła. Musiał się odsunąć, bo to bardzo płytka rana jak na ugryzienie przez psa – wytłumaczył mniej gniewnym tonem, wyrzucając zużytą do oczyszczenia rany gazę.

– A wścieklizna? – dopytał się Oikawa. W tym momencie chłopak się roześmiał.

– Pies nie jest wściekły. To znaczy, zrobimy badania, ale nie wygląda na wściekłego.

– Tyle dobrego – burknął Yahaba, składając w kostkę swoją wymęczoną bluzę. – I kim ty w końcu jesteś? Skoro nie weterynarzem?

– Kyoutani Kentarou, jestem synem weterynarza. I studentem weterynarii. To klinika mojego ojca – przedstawił się chłopak, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

– Świetnie, to ja chcę jeszcze, żebyś uśpił tego psa i wszyscy będziemy szczęśliwi – dodał jeszcze Yahaba, brzmiąc niemrawo. Kyoutani zamrugał i wyraz zdziwienia był pierwszą zmianą, jaką przyszło im zauważyć na jego twarzy. Po chwili jednak znowu wykrzywiła się ona w grymasie. Nieco zirytowanym.

– Okej, pies cię ugryzł, ale to nie powód, żeby go usypiać, księżniczko – powiedział niebezpiecznie ostrym tonem, patrząc na Yahabę z niechęcią.

– Nie jestem żadną księżniczką – sapnął chłopak, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

– Nie? Bo zachowujesz się jak jedna – odparł Kyoutani, obracając się do stołu, na którym spały sobie spokojnie szczeniaki. – Znaleźliście je na ulicy, tak?

Pytanie skierował do Daichiego i Matsukawy, ignorując zirytowane „Ej!" za sobą.

– Dokładnie – potwierdził brunet. Kyoutani przykucnął, przyglądając się leżącemu spokojnie psu.

– No dobra, zostawicie je tutaj, najwyżej jutro zadzwonię do schroniska – stwierdził, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do nich, ponieważ mamrotał pod nosem.

– Jak ja nie cierpię psów – wyznał gorzko Yahaba, prychając z wściekłością. Prawdopodobnie tym większą, że Kyoutani wydał się jego słowami wręcz rozbawiony.

– One ciebie jak widać też – zwrócił mu wspaniałomyślnie uwagę.

– Tego całego dnia nienawidzę. Najpierw miałem zwidy, a później napatoczył się ten pies – kontynuował z żalem, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu. Kyoutani spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Zdawał się nie zauważyć poruszenia, jakie wywołał wśród własnych znajomych. Nawet nie skomentował niezbyt cichego „Tak czułem! Widzicie? Ja to wiedziałem!" Tooru i jego szalonego wskazywania na siebie. Czy też mruczenia o tym, że jednak jest geniuszem.

– Z tym to raczej do innego lekarza. – Kyoutani wzruszył ramionami, oglądając uważnie szczenięta. Yahaba wywrócił ostentacyjnie oczami.

– Weterynarzy też nie lubię – dodał już czysto złośliwie, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Chłopak prychnął, kręcąc głową z politowaniem.

– Jak dobrze, że jeszcze nim nie jestem.

Yahaba wyglądał jak jelonek na drodze, do którego zbliża się pędzący samochód. Kyoutani na początku też nie zauważył, jak bardzo niefortunnie to zabrzmiało.

Ale jak już się ogarnął… Daichi miał wrażenie, że może kandydować na agenta służb specjalnych po takim szkoleniu w utrzymaniu pokerowej twarzy. Tylko Oikawa prawie zwijał się na podłodze ze śmiechu. A Hanamaki z Matsukawą ograniczyli się do znaczących chrząknięć, możliwe, że tylko ze względu na biednego, zmieszanego Yahabę, który mrugał powiekami, wpatrując się w drugiego chłopaka.

Kyoutani za to zajął się szczeniakami, jak gdyby od tego zależało jego życie, a może nawet przetrwanie świata. Wymamrotał jeszcze pod nosem, że w sumie już mogą iść, tylko potrzebował by numeru kontaktowego do Yahaby w razie czego. W sprawach ściśle dotyczących psów. I wypadku. Nie prywatnych. W żadnym razie prywatnych.

Wracając już po nocy do bloku, w którym mieszkali, specjalnie ze sobą nie rozmawiali. Wyjątkiem, jak zwykle, był Tooru, który chyba by nie przespał spokojnie nocy, gdyby czasami czegoś nie powiedział.

– On nie był taki zły – zaczął niespodziewanie, kiedy byli już na klatce. Yahaba rzucił mu groźne, ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – No co? Może nie rycerz na białym koniu… I ta jego twarz jest trochę straszna… Ale weź, kto ostatnio do ciebie zarywał? I poza tym, to tak beznadziejnie romantyczne spotkanie, no.

– Oikawa, czy ktoś kiedyś groził ci śmiercią? – spytał się jeszcze obojętnie chłopak, uśmiechając się do niego w sposób, który człowiekowi przy zdrowych zmysłach kazałby uciekać.

– Łe, cały czas to robią! – Tooru machnął na niego ręką. Yahabie ręce zwyczajnie opadły.

– Już nigdy nigdzie z wami nie idę – oznajmił, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni klucze do swojego mieszkania.

– Jutro jest sobota, więc wpadnij do nas o dziesiątej – zwrócił się do niego Oikawa, kompletnie głuchy na wcześniejszą uwagę. Hanamaki parsknął krótkim, urwanym śmiechem.

– Nie będzie mnie! – zapewnił go Yahaba, szybko przekręcając klucz w zamku, robiąc przy tym sporo hałasu.

– To do jutra! – rzucił jeszcze słodko Tooru, zanim popchnął Matsukawę w stronę drzwi do ich mieszkania, zmuszając go do ich jak najszybszego otworzenia.

– Ty kiedyś zginiesz, Oikawa – doszedł do wniosku brunet, wchodząc do domu. Jego przyjaciel tylko się roześmiał.

– Ale Mattsun, co to będzie za śmierć! – zachwycił się, przykładając sobie dłoń do serca z rozmarzoną miną. Daichi zamknął za wszystkimi drzwi, od razu ściągając buty.

– Długa i bolesna, jeśli jeszcze raz zostawisz odkręcony słoik z kawą – uświadomił go Hanamaki śmiertelnie poważnie, poklepując go po ramieniu. – Bo ja to sobie, Tooru, zapamiętam.


End file.
